


the way a fool would do

by gottalovev



Series: strength and courage [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man Noir, Marvel Noir
Genre: (one second of it!), Blood and Injury, Comic Book Science, Comic Book Violence, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hydra, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Italy as an almost character, Jealous Steve Rogers, Lace Panties, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Polyamory, Protective Bucky Barnes, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, World War II, anxiety and mild paranoia, but it's new, reference to period-typical homophobia, torture (midly graphic), uniform fitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Following Steve to Europe to fight the Nazis alongside Tony Stark and the rest of the Marvel Magazine crew has been the perfect opportunity for Bucky after his life was ruined by a blue ticket. That said, dealing with the two reckless idiots that are now his boyfriends proves to be a full time adventure in itself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: strength and courage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916197
Comments: 98
Kudos: 80
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2018, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since it begins right after the first part, and references it a LOT, this sequel ideally has to be read after "with heart and soul". 
> 
> The whole sequel is written, but not completely ironed out as I just got it back from beta. To meet (sorta!) my deadline for MTH, I am therefore editing and posting one chapter a day, for a total of 8 chapters! (around 48K total)
> 
> The story is for the wonderful TeganJ42, who had the crazy idea to bid on my offer for Marvel Trumps Hate 2018 (yes, 2018). Thank you again for your infinite patience and generosity, through both the auction and the writing itself. I am so grateful that you didn't give up on me, even when I had a terrible case of writer's block. But I did finish! And I hope it's everything you wanted.
> 
> Enjoy! The rougher tags are for later chapters, but I do promise a happy ending.

With a slow sweep of the inner courtyard through his scope, Bucky counts the guards again. Just about what they figured: half a dozen men, but not on high alert. Schmidt doesn’t expect a second strike at Blitzen Castle just three weeks after they’d crashed his gala and stole the serum. Not exactly stole, Bucky muses, throwing a side glance at Steve who is surveying the scene too. They are close to a thousand yards away from the castle's walls, up in the mountain next to it, and Steve doesn’t even need binoculars, thanks to his serum-enhanced eyesight. 

"I’ve got six of ‘em, including the two at the gate," Bucky says.

"Yeah, me too." 

The shift change should be in a few minutes; it is almost 0700. Once they confirm the numbers for the day crew, it will be time to go back to the camp and plan the infiltration properly. By now Tony should have all of their bombs ready and be itching to use them. They’d done damage last time, but the resistance still insists that Schmidt has a powerful weapon in the west wing’s basement that could devastate the Allies. Plus if what they heard is right, Hydra manufactures bombs in Italy, and they’re hoping to find out where with this mission.

"Do you think Schmidt left for that secret factory?" Steve asks, going through his coat pockets until he finds a piece of beef jerky and starts munching on it. He is continuously ravenous now. 

Rumors had it that Schmidt left in a rage, after their blitz. 

"I’m not sure, but I think he’s gone," Bucky says. "Had to be humiliating to lose not only the serum, but the artifact and Erskine too. All of that during his stupid ball. I bet he wants to prove himself, and he’ll need those weapons." 

"Yeah, I think so too…" Steve trails off, fixated on the courtyard, and Bucky notes the little groove between his eyebrows that hasn’t changed at all. It generally means Steve is seeing something he doesn’t like and is about to jump in the fray. Shit.

Bucky hurriedly scans the scene again, but can’t yet pinpoint what warrants the reaction. 

"What is it?"

"That truck that came in earlier. There’s at least one person in the bed."

Directing his rifle to the vehicle, he sees what grabbed Steve’s attention. There is a distinct human shape, mostly hidden by a gray tarp.

"What the hell?" He doubles down on that curse and then some when a corner of the tarp flips up and reveals dark brown hair that he knows intimately. Bucky nearly has a heart attack when Tony is almost discovered, but thankfully hides under his tarp again in the nick of time. 

"Dammit!" Steve says while scrambling up. "Watch his back, I’ll go help him."

"What? No!" Bucky protests. 

"It’s the best spot for you to take down guards if he’s made," Steve argues, bypassing the small trail they followed coming up and instead leaping down the rock face like a mountain goat - it’s uncanny to watch his descent. "As soon as we’re out, meet us at camp!" Steve cries out as a parting shot.

"Shit!" Bucky curses, eyes glued this his scope again.

Tony was supposed to wait for them. Why couldn’t he ever stick to the plan! Why did he have to rush in without backup? And how did he end up in that truck, anyway? Bucky had relied on Rhodes to watch over Tony and keep him out of trouble while he and Steve did their recon. But when the tarp moves again he sees that Tony’s not alone. Somehow, he convinced Rhodes to come along. Great, just great. Gritting his teeth, Bucky forcibly takes a step back in his mind, coming back to the task at hand. He needs focus, be sure not to miss a thing and be ready to act if needed. 

There’ll be time later for an epic dressing down or two.

**

(two weeks earlier)

"Nothing." Bucky can't help but notice how General Nick Fury has tensed up as he stared at Tony for a long moment before continuing. "No Erskine. No serum. No artifact. Not even a goddamn scribble."

Tony winced. "Yeah. The doc got shot, we lost the formula, Loki can apparently shape shift and on top of that he stole the blue cube. That's pretty much it. We lit nice fireworks in Schmidt's castle, though."

"Pretty much it, huh?" Fury asked, glowering. "Don't bullshit me, Stark. Care to explain how your chronicler is suddenly a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier? That seems like more than 'pretty much it' to me."

"Ah," Tony said, glancing at Steve, who had straightened up, lifting his chin. It was instinct for Bucky to interpose himself between Steve and danger, even if Steve was bigger than him now and had never backed down from a threat when he was small either. "I hadn't realized you knew Steve."

"I know everything about your little posse," Fury said. "And I sure know he didn't look like that when you left London."

"I like to think of it as a late growth spurt," Steve replied, the little shit, before adding on a very late, "sir." 

It was very tempting to cuff him behind the head. Heck, Bucky wasn't even in the Army anymore and the sheer presence of General Fury had him stand up straight and do the thousand-yard stare through their dressing down.

"Don't make this harder on yourself, Rogers," Fury threatened. "Lieutenant Moore outside will take you to your barracks. I want you to report to Colonel Phillips tomorrow morning at 0600."

"What?" Bucky and Tony protested at the same time.

Fury walked until he stood right in front of Steve, eye to eye. Well, the one eye to Steve's two, Bucky had thought a tad hysterically. "We have your records. You tried to enroll four times all over the East Coast and got a 4F every time. I am telling you that you've made the cut and are now on active duty."

Steve blinked, stunned, and a pit opened at the bottom of Bucky's gut. They'd take Steve now that he was big and buff, and would send him to the front to be cannon fodder in days. And Bucky wouldn't even be able to follow, because of his blue ticket.

"No." It was Tony who grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him away from Fury. He looked furious, glaring daggers at the general.

"No?" Steve asked him, like a big confused puppy.

"No," Bucky added, hoping there was a chance to reverse this. He almost grasped Steve's other arm. "No fucking way."

"It is not negotiable," Fury said, bristling even more. "It's an order, Rogers. Stark, Barnes, shut up and leave my base."

"Oh hell no. General, you know I am all for the war effort," Tony argued, still clutching Steve's bicep to a point where his knuckles were white. "I give you my money, my tech, my time and even risk my neck on those missions of yours. But you can't have Steve. He never enrolled, he's not the property of the US Army. You didn't want him when he was more heart than brawn, well you can't have him now."

"He took the serum that you were to get back to me. This-" Fury replied, gesturing to Steve's Greek God body, "is the direct result. The formula is in his blood. He stays."

Bucky immediately had visions of Steve used as a lab rat instead of a foot soldier, and it made him just as nauseous. It was maybe even worse.

"It wasn't official," Bucky blurted, making the general turn his attention to him, which was intimidating to say the least. "The mission you gave Tony? The Army never sanctioned it. Steve doesn't owe you nothing."

"He's right!" Tony crowed. 

Sensing a dead end there, Fury switched tactics and turned back to Steve. "You wanted in, desperately. And we need you. Your country and the free world needs you, Rogers."

Fuck, that was well done. Bucky knew how much Steve wanted to be useful, be needed, and do his part. He'd heard Steve go on and on that he just wanted a chance to do what was right.

Tony knew it too. "Steve-"

"Your choice," the general cut in, and Steve looked entranced. "You decide what _you_ want. What these two say or wish for means nothing." 

And that was the exact wrong thing for Fury to say. Steve jerked as if stung, the little divot appearing on his forehead. Grasping for straws, Fury turned to Bucky in a last-ditch effort.

"Sergeant Barnes, I've reviewed your file and I'm giving you a clean slate. The unit Rogers will join could use a sniper of your talent." 

It was as if a bomb had detonated just a little too close, making Bucky's ears ring. He'd wished for exactly this, desperately, after being caught with the Brit officer. That the Army would deem him too valuable to lose over a stupid blowjob, when no one fucking cared anyway. Not when they risked their lives indiscriminately and saw horrors on top of horrors every day. But they'd cut him even if he was the best and they had sent him back with disgust in their eyes and a stain on his name that would never lift. Now they were offering a clean slate, just like that?

Tony had let out a cynical chuckle. 

"Pardon my French, General, but you're a piece of shit." All eyes snapped back over to where Tony leaned faux-casually against the desk. He'd let go of Steve at some point and now had his arms crossed across his chest. Before Fury could bark at him in outrage, Tony continued. "James isn't a peon in your game, or a bargaining chip."

Because that's exactly why Bucky was getting this offer. Not because the Army realized their mistake, but because they wanted Steve. Bucky would have the chance to protect Steve's back, yes, but until when? Would they pretend all was fine for as long as Bucky didn't slip and then kick him out again? Would they even take Steve if they knew he was queer too? 

"No, he's not," Steve agreed, but Bucky almost laughed. Heck, Stevie _himself_ had used Bucky to leverage his way onto Tony's war adventures. "I can't answer now." 

"I'm giving you ten minutes," Fury reluctantly allowed. He walked to the door and then pointed at Steve. "Not one more."

The sound of the door shutting seemed to echo in the tense silence. Instinctively both he and Tony watched Steve, who'd drawn himself tall, eyes jumping between them. Bucky's heart was beating wildly in his chest; he didn't know what to think. Steve's gaze finally settled heavily on Bucky’s, as if he was trying to see right down to his soul.

"Bucky…" he trailed off. 

Though his body may have changed a lot, Steve’s eyes still showed every emotion coursing through him. Bucky _knew_ that Steve wanted this, that the thought of throwing the offer back in Fury’s face went against everything Steve had ever hoped for, and now he was looking to Bucky for the right answer. And wasn't that a bitch? Bucky hated the mere idea, but who was he to get in the way of Steve's biggest dream? 

It's Tony who broke their staredown by jerkily standing up and wiping his hands on his thighs. There was a brittle smile on his face and a shine to his eyes that made Bucky's heart ache. He looked every inch the man who finally saw the other shoe drop and wasn't even surprised about it.

"Well okay. Of course. You boys do me a favor and watch out for each other out there, alright?" The light tone of his voice and casual acceptance was so visibly an act, it hurt to see. 

Tony was about to walk out on them - before he shattered - and the worst thing was that Bucky might never see him again. War was deadly; he'd been lucky to come back from it once. Fury could have him and Steve ship out in days, and would forbid a civilian to follow, especially not after the serum clusterfuck. Bucky didn't even think it through; he couldn't let Tony leave like that. One moment they were the three points of a triangle and the next Bucky had gathered him in a tight hug. After a fraction of a second of resistance, Tony melted in his arms and gripped his jacket. Tony's body shook with a light tremor and it all but gutted Bucky.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry," Bucky said, somehow managing to keep the threat of tears out of his voice. "I love you. But you know I have to."

"Of course," Tony whispered. 

"Tony-" Steve's voice was anguished, but he hadn't dared to step closer. 

Bucky knew that if he glanced over, Steve would look just as wrecked as Tony and him. He couldn’t bear to look away from Tony, though, framed his face and looked in his beautiful blue eyes. Shit, Tony was silently crying now, as two tears rolled down his cheek. No more than that, as if it was all he'd allow for the moment.

"I love you," he repeated with conviction. "I don't want to go, but you know I need to."

"What do you mean you don't want to go?" Steve asked.

Closing his eyes, Bucky took a shuddering breath and let go of Tony's face. He secured an arm around Tony's waist to keep him close as he turned to look at Steve. Visibly, Steve was on the cusp of tears, too. 

"It's okay, I'll go with you. My place has always been by your side." Bucky had no choice. He couldn't let Steve and his stupid courageous heart run around in a war front without at least trying to protect him.

"They forced you out against your will. You are the best there is," Steve said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

Bucky stared back, deadpan. "Yes, I am very good at following orders and killing people on command without asking questions.”

In contrast, he was sure that Steve would be terrible at obeying if he didn't agree with them. He would never be the perfect soldier-slash-automaton Fury hoped for. At his statement Steve's eyes went round and his mouth opened in shock.

"You really don't want to go back."

No. No no no no. "I'll follow you," he said firmly. Tony was immobile against him, but silent.

Annoyance flashed across Steve's face. "Goddammit Buck, that's not the same!"

"Of course he'll follow. I would if I could, but they won't let me," Tony said softly and Bucky squeezed his hip.

"I can take care of myself!" Steve protested. The 'especially now' was unsaid but clearly implied. 

Bucky didn't argue, just repeated. "I go where you go, that's it."

"And you think I want you to re-enroll against your wish?" Steve was shaking his head, frustrated. "I thought Fury was offering the chance of a lifetime to make it right for you!"

He should have kept his mouth shut, but Bucky scoffed. "Make what right? I got out with all my limbs attached, I'm fine. And for the blue ticket, everyone at home knows I'm a fairy! I didn't care to hide it much at the end there, people won't conveniently forget. But this is your dream, Steve. I won't stand in the way, and you can be goddamn sure I'll try my best to protect your dumb blond ass the best I can." 

"Please let him?" Tony pleaded at Steve. Bucky feared that too, that Steve would run off and refuse that Bucky follow now that he knew Bucky didn't care to go back.

Steve's face crumpled. "Oh, Jesus." He took two long strides and threw his arms around them both, gathering them close. "I needed to come here to help, it doesn't have to be within the Army!" 

Bucky's legs almost buckled, his relief physically palpable, and it was the same for Tony who made a choked sound. Steve held tightly and kissed Bucky's cheek three times. "Thank you, for always looking out for me," he said softly, before turning and kissing Tony's forehead. "And you, for your big damn selfless heart. I love you both so much."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, still way too quiet.

Using the cuff of his sweater, Steve gently dabbed at the tear tracks on Tony's cheeks. "Totally certain. Do you think I wished to split us up like that? It was breaking my heart. I thought Bucky wanted back in, and that I was his only chance."

"Idiot," Bucky grumbled, grabbing Steve's neck and shaking. 

"You're no better," Steve protested. "We need to work on our communication. So, we're not accepting Fury's offer, that's one thing. What now?"

"I've been working with him for years," Tony said. He took a step away, breaking their huddle, then another step backward until he was leaning on the desk with crossed arms again. Other than the slight shine to his eyes he looked completely poised and calm, as if nothing had happened, and it made Bucky uneasy. Tony was probably still shaken, and hopefully just needed a bit of time to regroup. "Maybe Fury will sulk for a few weeks, but I am sure he'll offer us a new mission soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right." Steve smiled and squeezed Bucky's forearm in his enthusiasm. "We make a great team, he'd be stupid not to."

Given a choice, Bucky might have wanted to go back to America and be done with the war altogether. But he couldn't deny that having a purpose, a team, had been an excellent thing for him in the last weeks. He'd lost himself after the discharge, not able to find a job and drinking and fucking to numb the pain. Plus, let's be real: the Nazi scum needed to be defeated. Bucky would gladly work towards that goal, especially if it was with his loves and the rest of the gang. 

"I'm definitely in," he said with conviction. "Just tell me who to shoot."

"You're more than that," Steve said with a sigh. He turned to the door, then added, "Fury's coming back."

The warning was nice, and Bucky sat on a chair and kicked backwards until it balanced on its hind legs. Steve went to Tony's side to lean on the desk, too, mirroring his pose. They made a pretty picture of a united front like that, dark and blond, both so handsome. Bucky for sure was a lucky bastard to be able to call them his. It was also reassuring to see the corner of Tony's mouth curling up slightly while his shoulders lost a bit of rigidity as Steve's nudged into him. 

Fury opened the door and strode in without knocking, before stopping in the middle of the room, hands on his hips. He only needed a glance to read the situation.

"You can't be serious," he exclaimed, glowering at Steve.

"I don't wish to enroll at this point," Steve said, raising his chin in defiance. 

"It's now or never," Fury said. "For you, too," he added, pointing at Bucky.

"No thank you," Bucky replied with a cocky smile, and he wondered if the 'fuck you' he was thinking very hard about shone through.

"On the other hand," Steve said, "I am ready to give you something in exchange for a favor."

Oh shit, Bucky had thought, what was Steve getting into now?

"A favor!" Fury scoffed, disbelieving. "You've got nerves, kid, and that's the only reason I'm asking what about instead of kicking you out right now."

Steve stood up. "The favor is that you do change Bucky's records. Make them clearly state that his initial blue ticket was about picking up fights in his unit, with a particular officer, or whatever you come up with that doesn't allude to improper conduct. And that even though he was put in time out while discharged, the Army would welcome him back since he's a great sniper."

If anything, Fury looked impressed at Steve's demands. "That's a hell of a favor if I don't get neither him back as a sniper nor you."

Bucky thought the same. Even though his heart swelled just to know Steve wanted this for him, he was wary of the price Steve was ready to pay for it.

"That's just the thing, though," Steve said. "You'd get me for a day."

What did that even mean? When Bucky glanced over, Tony looked just as perplexed as he was.

Fury seemed unimpressed. "A day! That's ridiculous."

"I'll talk with your scientists about everything I've seen in Blitzen Castle, every moment with Erskine. I'll give you some of my blood, within reason-”

"Steve!" Tony tried to interrupt.

But Steve was on a roll. "It's not the formula, but maybe you can find hints about it. Though, if you don't have the cube… good luck. I'll do strength tests, memory tests, whatever. For one day."

To Bucky's total surprise, Fury considered the offer. He glanced at him, then at Tony, before looking back at Steve. 

"One week."

"Three days," Steve countered. "No more."

Fury nodded. "Three full days."

Steve stuck out his hand, and they shook on it. "I'll be back tomorrow morning then. If you have Bucky's paperwork, I'll honor my part."

"You drive a hard bargain, Rogers." Fury said, looking reluctantly impressed.

"That, I can assure you, hasn't changed," Tony said, getting up and clapping his hands, back to the suave adventurer you read about in the magazines. "General, you know how to reach me. I've had a call from the Brits to look over the armaments on their B-29. It should take me about a week. That said, it's time for us to go. James, Steve," he declared, gesturing for the door.

Bucky couldn't resist a wink, and a small salute as he strode past Fury. The glower he got in return was fierce, and he mentally apologized to Steve who'd surely pay for his cheekiness. 

**

"Holy shit," Bucky whispered hours later, blinking at the ceiling. His blood was still singing and bringing his breathing back to normal would take a few minutes, if not more.

Tony chuckled, which made his head bounce on Bucky's stomach. "Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad?" With effort, Bucky raised his head from the pillow to look at Tony in disbelief. Unsurprisingly Tony had a self-satisfied smirk on his face, and Bucky ruffled his damp hair for it. Further to the side, Steve seemed just as fucked out, draped like a limpet over Tony's back. He still forgot how heavy he was now, but Tony didn't seem to mind. "I came so hard, my entire body is tingling," Bucky shared. "I can feel it in my _scalp_."

Sex with Tony and Steve was always really fucking good, but the last couple of hours had been spectacular. Tony had gently but firmly taken charge, which was not how it generally went but had proved breathtaking. He'd systematically driven both him and Steve out of their minds until it had reduced them to begging messes. Tony took them to the edge over and over again - with his mouth, his hands, his body, and directing how they touched each other too - but without allowing them to come even once for what seemed like a sweet, tortuous eternity. Finally, Tony had relented and given them permission to let go as he sucked Bucky off to completion while being fucked by Steve. Cue probably the most intense orgasm of Bucky's life.

"Glad you liked it," Tony said.

"It was _amazing_ ," Steve slurred, sounding almost asleep already.

"Good," Tony said, before wiggling a bit. "Let me go, you big oaf, I'm all sticky."

Steve grunted but rolled away, freeing Tony, who got up to go wash up to the basin near the window. Eyes half closed, still floating on pleasure, Bucky enjoyed the view as Tony cleaned himself up. He took a long time, but he was admittedly a mess, covered with slick and come. He came back to the bed with the washcloth, and helped mop off most of the oil and spunk left as evidence on Steve and him, too. It was done with care, but in a silence which wasn't usual with Tony. Maybe he was just as tired as they were. After all _he'd_ came twice. With a bit of effort Steve righted himself on the bed to reach the pillow, but when he stretched to get a hold of their genius, Tony evaded his touch. In fact, he sat on a corner of the mattress and started picking up his clothes on the ground and dressing up. 

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I told the RAF I'd drop by," Tony said, casual as you please.

Not for the first time that day, something tightened in Bucky's gut. 

"Tonight?" he wondered.

"It's barely six o'clock," Tony said, which was entirely possible. "I'll eat a bite, have a look at the B-29 tonight before meeting with Air Commodore Winston tomorrow. More efficient this way, I'll probably have an idea what to propose already."

It made sense, but Bucky couldn't shake the idea that it was unnecessary. By his side, Steve looked a lot more alert and his eyes didn't leave Tony for one second. He noticed, of course, and once dressed Tony pulled the sheet over them both and leaned in, carding his fingers in Steve's hair.

"It's great what you're doing for Bucky," Tony said, kissing Steve's lips. "But don't let Fury and whoever push you around, okay? Be careful. And watch out so they don't drain you like vampires."

"You're not coming back tonight?" Steve asked, subdued and with huge sad eyes. He was clutching the sheet, perhaps wishing to hold on to Tony instead.

Tony grimaced. "Not sure. Probably not. I'll see you after your voluntary servitude." 

When Tony stretched out to him over Steve's chest, Bucky cupped his neck, deepening the kiss. It was nice, tender, but the mounting worry about how there was something to fix between them nagged at him. Should he give Tony his space or not?

"It's okay if you finish late, Baby," Bucky said as Tony pulled away. "Come back?"

Tony shrugged, smile apologetic enough that Bucky was certain he wouldn't. "Depends on how it goes. I'll see you for sure tomorrow."

That said, Tony got up and walked out of the room without looking back. He didn't even say he loved them, which he'd done a lot since that first time in the airship, after Blitzen. It left both him and Steve frozen for several seconds, and Bucky wasn't surprised when Steve grabbed his forearm. 

"What-" he gulped. "Bucky, what was that? Something is wrong."

"Fuck," Bucky cursed, he sat up and started dressing up. "We shouldn't let him leave like that. We need to talk it out-"

"Tony left already," Steve said.

"What?" Bucky asked, one leg in his pants. "He said he'd eat first-"

Steve shook his head. He was pale, as if the wrongness just fully registered for him. "I heard him go down the stairs and straight outside to the car. By the sound of it, he's half a block away already and counting."

"Goddamnit!" Bucky cursed, letting the trousers fall and then kicking them away in frustration. He flopped down on the bed and put his hand on his face. He'd known Tony was shaken by what had happened in Fury's office. Why hadn't he made him _talk_?

"Is he mad at me?" Steve asked quietly. 

Ah, shit, now Steve would beat himself up for it. Bucky tugged until Steve was in his arms, head on his chest. "No, Sweetheart, he's not mad." He was pretty sure it was worse than that.

"What is it then?"

"I think…" He paused, not certain how to phrase it in a way that wouldn't wreck Steve with guilt. Hard to do, because he was swimming in it himself just thinking about it. "Earlier, we both made it clear we'd not think twice about leaving him behind to help each other."

Steve froze for a beat, then raised on an elbow, looking at him with huge stricken eyes.

"No! That's not-"

"We did," Bucky interrupted. Loathed as he was to admit it, it's exactly what they'd done. "You'd enlist to get my records straightened out, and I'd follow you even if I didn't want to go back. He was shaking and crying, Stevie. Convinced we'd go on without him, just like that. And he didn't look surprised, as if he knew it would happen one day and he'd seen it coming." That was the most heartbreaking part, in his opinion.

The horror on Steve's face hurt to see. "Oh no. Oh my God."

He laid down on the bed again and hid his face in Bucky's neck, who started rubbing his back in comfort.

"I knew he wasn't okay, but I thought he just needed a bit of time to shake it off." Bucky had totally flubbed that one, for sure. 

"Do you think… earlier," Steve paused, hitching breath hot against the Bucky's jugular. "Did he make love to us like that to say goodbye?"

One last spectacular hurrah? It was possible, but Bucky didn't believe it was _that_ bad.

"I don't think so. But he's hurt and probably thinking too much. Fuck. We shouldn't have let him leave."

"Maybe I can delay the three days," Steve mused. 

"Fury would balk," Bucky said. "I'm surprised he agreed at all. No, you go and I'll work on convincing Tony that leaving him is the last thing we want to do."

"He begged me to take you along," Steve said, desolate. 

"Yeah. So I could protect you, or try anyway."

"Bucky, I hate this. I hurt him. Again," Steve said with a heavy sigh. "I always hurt him."

"You don't mean to," Bucky said. "We gotta be more careful."

"Definitely." Steve was silent for a few seconds and shuddered. "Shit, I hope Rhodes and Pepper never hear about this." 

Bucky grimaced. Yeah, that would be bad. 

"Try to get some sleep," Bucky said, petting Steve's hair. "It will be a long three days."

Hopefully, when Tony came back, he'd feel better.

**

As Bucky had thought, Tony didn't come back to his London house that night. He wasn't there when Steve left either, which wasn't ideal since Steve was building up the situation in his head more and more. Bucky had had to push Steve out of the door. They'd decided it was better if Bucky stayed behind, to make sure Tony didn't come back to an empty house, even if it was just for the time to take Steve to the base. 

Tony strolled in the kitchen as Bucky, Jarvis, Pepper and Rhodes were finishing lunch, acting as if nothing was wrong at all. 

"Hey guys, is there some left for me?" he asked, making a beeline for the pot of stew on the stove. 

"Of course," Pepper said. "Bucky said you met with Air Commodore Winston already?'

"Yeah." Tony had ladled a good portion of stew in a bowl and grabbed bread, too, before sitting at the table between Jarvis and Rhodes. He dug in with enthusiasm, probably because he hadn't eaten in the morning. Or the night before, in fact. Sometimes Bucky was overwhelmed by the desire to shake Tony, to tell him to take better care of himself.

"And?" Rhodes prompted.

Tony swallowed his mouthful and gestured in the air with his bread. "Looking good, I have ideas, and Winston liked them. Depending on parts availability, my estimate of a week to upgrade the B-29 holds. Maybe ten days." He finally looked at Bucky, tilting his head. "Steve's not here so I take it Fury delivered on your records?"

"I suppose," Bucky said slowly. Fury wouldn't have kept Steve against his will. At least he doesn't think so. "We'll see when he comes back."

It made Tony pause and frown. "You didn't go with him? To make sure?"

"No, he's a big boy," Bucky said. He didn't want to say he stayed behind for Tony, sensing he'd take it badly. Pride is undoubtedly a characteristic he shares with Steve.

"He is now," Rhodes said. "Still weird, not going to lie."

"Definitely," Jarvis added.

"Not that much," Tony said with a shrug. 

"Yeah, it's not so bad," Bucky said, though he was not over the shock of it himself, to be honest. 

"Not bad at all," Tony told him with a wink, playful, and it would have been reassuring if Bucky didn't think it was in part an act.

"Please don't," Pepper said, wrinkling her nose. "You know I support you guys, but let's not go there."

"Sorry Pepper," Tony said, while not looking sorry at all.

The conversation turned to regular stuff after that, Jarvis explaining what he was working on in the airship, installing an alternative system designed by Tony to make it faster. Pepper was digging up on Schmidt, trying to find what was up with those weird weapons they'd seen. She'd looked for Loki and talks of the cube, too, but it seemed the man had vanished into another realm. Bucky kept silent, but he didn't have much to say. 

He observed Tony instead, trying to decipher if the space he'd taken by leaving for the night had allowed him to genuinely get over the hurt he'd felt in Fury's office. Bucky wouldn't know unless he asked, which he didn't want to do, but could not see how to avoid. That's why when Tony - after yawning - declared he was going up to wash up and a nap, Bucky followed. Not immediately; he let Tony have a few minutes for a shower, but when the noise in the pipes stopped, he climbed up to their room.

He pushed the bedroom door open and found Tony with his back to him, clad only in pajama pants and toweling his hair dry. A beautiful sight, as always, and Bucky took a second to enjoy it while he closed the door behind himself. 

"Hey," he said, and Tony froze for a second.

"Oh, hi," Tony said as he turned around. He was smiling, but there were stress lines around his eyes. Not completely fine, then, or he expected to be scowled at for staying out all night. "Hadn't heard you come in."

"Water in your ears, probably," Bucky teased. He walked to Tony and looped his arm around his middle, bringing him into a hug.Tony hugged back without hesitation, and Bucky sank into it, nose in his neck. He smelled like lavender. It was nice.

"I'm sure Steve will be okay," Tony said, rubbing his back. 

As if worrying about Steve was the only reason Bucky would seek contact. Funny, because Bucky wasn't even thinking about Steve at all before Tony mentioned him. He didn't quite know how to start the conversation he thought they needed to have. Bucky figured that going with how he felt himself would be a decent way to get there. 

"I know," Bucky said, then kissed Tony's clavicle. "I missed you last night. We missed you."

Tony stiffened slightly. "I had to work."

Bucky sighed. He didn't call Tony on the almost-lie, but not saying a word and letting the silence stretch had the exact same effect. 

"I was too angsty to sleep," Tony admitted. "I would have kept you both up and Steve needed to rest."

"He didn't sleep much," Bucky said. If he did at all, in fact. "He felt bad about the misunderstanding in Fury's office."

It made Tony even more tense, enough that Bucky wondered if he should let go. He decided he'd wait for Tony to break the hug, if he wished to.

"There was nothing to feel bad about."

"I disagree."

That did it, Tony stepped away. He looked upset, and he crossed his arms over his chest, defensive. 

"He just wanted what was best for you!" he argued, face pinched.

Bucky's heart flip-flopped with a surge of affection. God, Tony was just incredible, getting mad at him on Steve’s behalf when it seemed Bucky was critical of Steve's motivation about almost enrolling. For Tony, getting Bucky's records fixed was way more important than almost having his heart broken clean in two. Steve had the hugest heart and was loyal to a fault, but Bucky has never met someone quite as selfless as Tony. No wonder he'd fallen so rapidly in love with him. 

"I know," Bucky said softly. "Steve always wants to do the right thing."

Tony nodded. 

"We're sorry you thought we'd just up and leave you like that, though." 

It made Tony momentarily blank. That was the heart of the problem, right there, and he looked betrayed that he had to talk about it.

"Well yes. Of course you would." He was so certain of it, too, that it made Bucky ache.

"That's the last thing we want, Tony," he said.

Tony sighed, looking away. "I'm not saying you'd be happy about it."

"Of course not. It would hurt like hell, Baby. I didn't want to go." 

"But if Steve had gone, you needed to follow, to have Steve's back. I know that, I get it. I wanted you to do it, too," Tony said, uncrossing his arms and Bucky took it as an invitation to step close again. He didn't dare another hug, but grabbed Tony's hands.

"I know," Bucky said, squeezing Tony's fingers and bringing them up to kiss his knuckles. "And it's so amazing, how you want Steve to be safe."

"You too. Not just Steve, you too. You are stronger together." 

"And we're even better with you." He dipped his head to catch Tony's eyes. "We don't want to split us up."

"I believe you. It's okay." Tony said with prolonged eye contact.

Frankly, Bucky wasn't convinced that Tony really got it, one hundred percent. But then again, there wasn't much he could do about that apart from sticking by his side and repeating how important he was for them both. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come back last night, and that it worried you and Steve," Tony continued with a slight wince. "I really thought it would be better than fidgeting all night long."

"We missed you. And since you weren't there, octo-Steve latched on to me." They usually slept with Tony in the middle, Steve curled around him. Bucky loves cuddling, but mostly when getting in bed - or the minutes after sex - and when waking up. But when it's time to sleep, he likes more air. He sure didn't get breathing room the night before, and hadn't had the heart to ask Steve to keep to his side of the bed, upset as he was. "I almost died of a heat stroke. I frankly don't know how you manage to sleep when he does that." 

Tony laughed. "He has turned into a furnace, that's for sure." The humor seemed to do the trick and Tony leaned in to kiss Bucky. "Sorry I left you to fend off the kraken."

"It's fine," Bucky said, cupping the side of Tony's face, caressing the apple of his cheek. "Let's take that nap, now. Okay?"

"Yes, okay," Tony said.

Bucky felt a lot better now, especially since Tony's earlier tension seemed to have left him. Soon Steve would be back, and hopefully everything would return to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

(Back at Blitzen Castle, present day)

Tony infiltrating the castle with Rhodes ahead of schedule? Clearly improvised.

Steve running in at his turn after spotting them in the truck? Not what they had discussed either.

Witnessing Steve joining in the action by climbing a cliff and a twenty-five feet wall way too fast? Definitely not the plan.

Bucky was stuck in the mountain watching it all unfold through his scope and cursing a blue streak. Surprisingly, he hadn't needed to shoot anyone on their way in. Against all odds Tony, Rhodes and Steve had entered the castle undetected. But once out of view? It had been torture and made Bucky feel completely helpless. He was _pissed_. How was he supposed to protect them now? 

It isn't clear how long it takes - it felt like years, he surely has gray hair because of it - before Bucky notes movement at one of the normally condemned windows on the West side of the castle, one story up. It is one of their planned escape routes, and it's with a relieved sigh that Bucky sees the three bozos make their way out. Tony and Rhodes go down a rope, and once they are on the ground Steve throws them a canvas bag. Then, when it's his turn to get out, Steve jumps clear out of the window like an idiot. Fine, he's graceful as a cat - so weird, coming from Steve - and makes a perfect landing, but the unnecessary stunt enrages Bucky even more. 

He oversees their retreat until they are safely covered by the woods, and packs his Mosin-Nagant rifle, making disparaging comments about Steve and Tony's ancestors all the while. He doesn't know the complete story yet, but he's willing to give Rhodes the benefit of the doubt. Most days, Jim just wants to keep Tony safe, and gets caught in his shenanigans. 

Bucky is leaving his position when he hears the rumble of Tony's bombs exploding deep in Blitzen Castle. Even from almost a thousand yards away, he can hear shouts of confusion and the alarm being raised. Clearly that part of the mission was a success as the entire West wing collapses on itself. He should be thrilled, but frankly Bucky can't even summon a smile.

His mood doesn't improve as he goes down the path to their camp. Bucky knows that he's this angry because Tony and Steve scared him. He enjoys having a plan in place and to think of all the possible variations to prepare for things going sideways. So when all of the contingencies get dismissed entirely, it's too much uncertainty and Bucky hates it. It seems as if they got lucky this time, but it's not sustainable strategy making. It's goddam reckless improvisation.

The distance from where Bucky has spent all morning is similar from the one leading to Blitzen Castle; he therefore walks into the clearing holding their camp at the same time as the others. Pepper, left behind too and not happy about it either, runs to Tony and Rhodes and they catch her in a quick hug. Like Bucky she was worried, and he figures she had it even worse; at least, in the mountain, he had some idea how the mission was going. And then Bucky knew that they had gotten out, too, while she was completely in the dark until now. After a second, Pepper steps away and puts her hands on her hips.

"There is clearly a God for reckless fools," she says.

"Ahh, come on," Tony drawls with a wide smile. "I saw an opportunity, that's all. Everything’s fine."

Bucky walks right next to the gang and has to refrain himself from patting down his stupid partners in search of hidden injuries. He's opening his mouth to say how not fine at all Tony's idea was when Steve beats him to it.

"Seriously, you can't do things like that, Tony!" Steve exclaims.

"You heard him," Bucky concurs, and wants to shake the man when Tony visibly rolls his eyes in annoyance. He's so infuriating sometimes.

"Come on-" Tony starts but Steve cuts over him.

"I'm enhanced, now. Let me do it!" 

Bucky blinks and turns to Steve, only to see him totally serious.

"What? No!" Bucky exclaims. "Not him, not you either, _no one_ ditches the plan and improvises!"

He gets a double pout for that, but with a stride Rhodes is right in front of him, puts his hands on Bucky's shoulders and peers into his eyes. 

"You are the only one making sense." He is wide-eyed and Bucky taps his arm in a way he hopes is comforting.

"Hey!" Pepper exclaims.

Rhodes nods, but continues to stare at Bucky. "You and Pepper, of course. Talk to these idiots, Bucky. Please. I am not sure I can take it for much longer. Steve threw stuff at some guards to knock them out when we were getting out. He threw a _serving plate_."

"Quieter than shooting them, and it worked," Steve protests. "I didn't miss once."

"He didn't," Tony says, looking proud. "It was awesome!"

Bucky blinks at Rhodes and yeah, they get each other. This is getting out of hand. With a nod, Jim squeezes his shoulder and then lets go, walking towards his ten. Frankly, Bucky doesn't know what he can do to temper these two. He lets his head drop, closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. A headache is building fast, and it promises to be a bad one.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks. 

He steps closer but Bucky raises an arm, palm out, which stops Steve. "No, not really. You can't do shit like this, either of you. It worried me sick."

"Sorry," they mutter at the same time.

Bucky would smile if he wasn't so frazzled. "I just need a moment." Yeah, that sounds good. A pause to get his bearings. "Call Jarvis and the blimp, I'll be back in a few."

Steve and Tony have their guilty faces in full force, but Bucky doesn't let that sway him and strides away towards the small creek that runs behind camp. He chooses a boulder to sit on, and places his rifle in easy reach if necessary. The soft murmur of the water is soothing and again Bucky closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. He just needs to let the stress bleed away and regain his center. He doesn't know why he's taking this so hard. As a sniper he's familiar with the feeling of being a little too far, sometimes helpless to protect his unit. But that's the thing, isn't it? It's not just his pals, the guys he's serving with. It's his lovers, the men he genuinely loves. Maybe he's not made for war and this life anymore, not when he has everything to lose. 

He's not surprised when he hears footsteps, though they stop far away enough to respect his privacy. If he'd gesture appropriately, he'd be left alone. 

"Do we need to leave now?" Bucky asks, not turning around. 

"We're finishing packing up," Tony says. "Should take about ten minutes."

Bucky winces, because he should have helped with that. It wasn't cool of him to step aside to have a mini crisis. He starts to get up but Tony speaks up.

"It's fine, they've got it. I brought you a sandwich?"

He hadn't thought about food all morning, but now that Tony mentions it, he's famished. Maybe his headache isn't just stress, after all. Bucky turns around and makes a come hither gesture, and the relief on Tony's face is clear as day. He has two sandwiches in hand, and Bucky points the boulder next to his.

"Free lunch space, if you want."

Tony smiles and takes the spot, passing Bucky his food. One look at it and he knows Steve made it, just by how the cuts of salami and cheese slices are perfectly aligned. 

"Thanks," Bucky says before immediately taking a big bite.

"You're welcome." Tony is quiet as they eat, which is good. 

Until he's not, of course. By then Bucky has finished his sandwich and has refilled his canteen with the water in the creek to wash it down. It didn't taste bad, in fact it was pretty tasty, but still a little dry.

"I understand that you're angry," Tony finally says. "But you shouldn't blame Steve. It was my fault he didn't stick to the plan."

Bucky huffs. "In part, yeah. But jumping right in after you? That's classic Steve."

Tony chuckles in return. "Right." 

"As much as he's changed, getting big and all, he's still the exact same Steve," Bucky says. "It's as if his body is finally catching up with his attitude."

"True. But I didn't think Steve would follow us like that," Tony replies. "Me and Jim were moving our bags with the bombs next to the road, to be ready when we'd have to leave for Blitzen Castle as planned. But then two supply trucks going in opposite directions stopped close by, and the drivers took a cigarette break together to chat. It was the perfect opening, and I figured Jim and I could get it done, and then see ourselves out. We've been doing shit like this for a long time, you know."

"I know." It's true that Tony has a lot of experience with dangerous situations. He is used to going in hot with Rhodes. "But you knew we were in the mountain, getting a feel of the guard shift. What did you think would happen when Steve and I realized you ditched the plan and went in?"

Tony makes a few rocks roll towards the stream with the tip of his boot. "I knew you'd watch over us."

"For the bit in the courtyard, sure. And what, Steve would be my spotter?" Bucky scoffs. It would bore Steve in minutes, and he'd then be too big a distraction to be effective as a spotter.

"Something like that," Tony says with a shrug. 

"He didn't even ask my opinion, he just ran right after you." And Bucky has to remember that this is not on Tony, not entirely. 

"I was fine."

"You think Steve would, even for one second, stay behind if he thought you were in trouble? Really?"

Tony blinks, as if it is indeed news for him and he needs to process it. He thought it natural that Steve would do something reckless for Bucky, but didn't think it applied to him. 

"Babe," Bucky said, reaching for Tony's hand to make sure he took it seriously. "Listen to me. He'd do anything at all to save you. I'm not being dramatic here. And it's not new. Remember that injured Kraut who shot at you both on that terrace, last time? So when you do something dangerous, always keep in mind that he's half a step behind. If not ahead of you."

"Yeah, okay," Tony says, offering him a slight smile.

"You don't want me, Jim, Jarvis and Pepper to have a stroke, do you?" Bucky teases.

Tony winced. "Jim was not in favor of the change of plan."

"I got that. Listen to him a little more, please."

"Guys!" 

It is Steve's voice, and they turn to see him hovering at the line of trees separating their camp from the clearing with the stream. He'd taken his physical transformation in stride, but sometimes like now - fidgeting and trying not to intrude - he doesn't seem to know what to do with all of his extra inches.

Bucky squeezes Tony's hand and lets go, hoping his point got across. He knows that both Steve and Tony will always take monumental risks, that's how they are wired. But if they can at least _think_ a little before doing it, it would go a long way.

"Ready to go?" Bucky asks.

"Yes, Jarvis will expect us at the rendezvous point in an hour," Steve says. "Is everything alright?"

"Sure it is," Bucky says, but when he gets to Steve, he gives him a small slap behind the head. He doesn't care that he has to stretch up to do it, now.

"Ow!" Steve looks offended, and he hears Tony let go a sharp startled laugh.

"Quit the innocent act, you know why you deserve this," Bucky says, Steve falling in step beside him.

"I couldn't just stay up there doing nothing!" he argues.

Bucky turns to Tony, raising his eyebrows. _See?_. Tony shrugs one shoulder lightly, acknowledging his point.

"Anyway, what's done is done," Bucky admits. "Did you guys at least get info on the supposed weapon manufacture in Italy?"

Steve grins. "We've brought back some weapons, _and_ the name of someone who could tell us more on them."

***

Fury didn't want to overtly show it, that was not his style, but this time he was pleased with their results. After all, they'd accomplished what they were sent to do at Blitzen Castle. 

Before surrendering their haul to Fury, they had tested one of the glowy-guns. That's how Bucky called them, anyway, and it stuck. They were at the rendezvous point and still waiting for the airship, and Tony had taken the gun out of the canvas bag.

"Please don't take it apart," Rhodes pleaded.

"I don't like how the weapon's core glows, it reminds me of the cube," Steve said. "Better not touch it with your bare hands."

"Oh no, I won't," Tony agreed. "Not now, at least, I'll give Fury his toy. I'm curious to see what it can do."

"Is that wise?" Bucky asked. "We don't want to attract unwanted attention just before Jarvis gets here."

"Only once," Tony had said, taking aim at a nearby oak. "How much noise can it make, anyway?"

The answer was, unfortunately, a _lot_ of noise. And even worse destruction. The tree had exploded in a shower of shards when hit by the blue ray and then caught on fire. 

They'd all been speechless at the result, and a shiver had gone down Bucky's spine. They couldn't let the enemy get equipped with that kind of firepower, it would be a massacre. 

"Shit," Tony had said, speaking for them all.

It wasn't surprising that, back in England, Tony had spent several days cooped up with military scientists looking at the weapons. He worked too much and resisted when Bucky and Steve tried to make him take better care of himself. It earned them sympathetic looks from the rest of the gang, and the warning that there was nothing to do when Tony got like that. 

Meanwhile, they were trying to make sense of the name - A. Spini - that Steve had found while flipping through lab notes on tests that were being made on the glowy-guns at Blitzen Castle. He was without a doubt a scientist, most probably a physicist - Tony had admitted with reluctance that his math was beautiful. Armed with nothing more than a hunch, a surname and an initial, Pepper had searched for their mystery man by combing through reference books, scientific publications and Italian alumni registers. It was meticulous work, and Steve had convinced Pepper to let him tag along. He could scan documents at an insane speed now, which sure helped. Bucky, for his part, had worked with Jarvis and Jim on the armor and the airship. It was fascinating, and enjoyable too, but like everyone else he was getting antsy, wanting to do more. Every day that went by without stopping Schmidt's secret weapon factory meant more glowy-guns in the hands of Nazis, which was a terrible thing.

Tony, for once, comes in early and they are preparing supper when Steve and Pepper come back from the Bodleian library. It is clear just from their faces - enormous smiles like that are a total giveaway - that they've found something. Then again, if that place had nothing, they'd be out of luck. 

"What is it?" Bucky asks.

"We've got him," Steve says.

"We think!" Pepper tempers, but she's visibly excited too.

Forgetting altogether the vegetables he was cutting, Tony wipes his hands on the dishcloth and strides to the table where Steve has put down his bag that looks heavy with books. 

"Spill," he says, emptying its content.

"There is an Alexandro Spini that graduated from Cambridge in 1935. Doctor of Science, with a focus on physics," Pepper said. "Steve spotted him as a co-author in an article in the Journal of Applied Physics. From 1937."

"The way he makes his proof seems similar," Steve says, helping Tony to find the article in question. 

Tony looks up at Steve in surprise. "You recognized his math?"

"I don't totally get it," Steve says. "But I've looked at the notes from Blitzen so much, I think there are similarities with how the 1937 publication is written."

"He has a no-nonsense approach," Tony muses, still eyeing Steve, but there's more to his expression now. 

Bucky knows that look: he's found something interesting and would love to take it apart. Tony visibly likes that Steve gets the math stuff and surely wonders how much he understands. Probably intends to test this newfound ability, too, though it's not new since Steve's always been good at math. Bucky wasn't a slouch either, but Steve definitely has memorized the notes from Blitzen at this point.

"Here." Steve thrusts the book that has a copy of the article from their suspect at Tony, pointing at a page.

While Tony focuses on the article, under Steve's hopeful scrutiny, Bucky questions Pepper.

"Cambridge University. Is he still in England?"

"Not sure, but if he left it hasn't been long," she says. "One of his long-term collaborators received an award three months ago, and Spini is one of the Cambridge researchers listed in the event's photograph."

That's more Bucky's speed. He's good at spotting faces in a crowd, and it would be a tremendous help to know what Spini looks like. "We have a picture?"

"Yes," Pepper says, reaching for one of the three newspapers in the pile of stuff.

"She totally stole those papers from the archives, by the way," Steve says. "Totally scandalous."

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Borrowed. Temporarily. I'll put them back tomorrow once we've made copies."

"How did you manage to steal three whole newspapers? Did Steve distract the clerk with his good looks?" Tony asks.

"Please," Bucky replies. "He's completely hopeless at flirting, even with his new muscles." 

Bucky makes grabby hands for the newspaper and Pepper slides it over, pointing at a photograph of ten men and two women standing tall and serious for a picture taken at a reception for Otto Stern. The caption lists their names and titles; there are an awful lot of doctors, for sure.

"Hey," Steve protests feebly because he knows Bucky is only saying the truth. Almost immediately he folds, though. "Muscles don't help with what to _say_ ," he admits.

"It's okay, Darling," Tony says, flipping pages and peering intently at a series of formulae. "We love you just as you are."

Alexandro Spini is at the end of the second row, and seems as stuffy and superior as the others. That aside, he's tall and good looking, with slicked back black hair and a short beard. If the picture isn't flipped - and what Bucky can see is indeed his left hand - he has no wedding band.

"Pepper put the newspapers _under her skirt_ ," Steve says with emphasis.

"Pepper!" Tony exaggerates his outrage, opening his mouth in false shock and putting his hand over his heart.

It makes Pepper roll her eyes. "As if you would even hesitate, if you had the opportunity."

"Touché," Tony says. "I should make skirts for men a thing, I could pull it off. But that aside, I agree, this is totally our guy."

Steve beams. "The math fits?"

"It does," Tony says, throwing Steve a heated look. "And it's so hot that you noticed, I can't even tell you how much." 

Steve blushes bright red, pleased as a dog with two tails.

"Ugh," Pepper says, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I knew this would happen."

"You know me so well," Tony replies, unapologetic smile on his face.

"You guys can talk math all you want later, for now we need to find this guy," Pepper says.

"I know several professors at Cambridge," Tony says. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Any chance you know one of these?" Bucky asks, passing the newspaper with the photograph to Tony.

"Well, this is our lucky day," Tony says. He points to a man with glasses and a little mustache, standing out from the others in bespoke suits with his Royal Air Force uniform. "I do indeed. It looks like I must pay a visit to my old pal Wing Commander Frank Whittle."

**

Armed with a name and an affiliation - Spini isn't tenured at Cambridge but does occasional lectures as a guest - they'd finagled his personal file only to reach a dead end. When they went to Spini's supposed residence, they found out he'd moved the year before, with no forwarding address. Someone collects any stray mail every couple of weeks for him, but nothing more. Their best bet is therefore Tony's acquaintance Whittle. 

"You've worked with him?" Bucky asks on the ride over to the labs where Whittle is experimenting on some kind of aircraft motor.

"Yeah," Tony says as he parks his car. "He was based in Boston for a while, working on the General Electric jet program."

"I didn't know you worked on that," Steve says, showing the guard at the door the papers Fury gave them to allow the visit. It's practical to have a general who is sometimes willing to smooth things up (as long as it is in his own self interest, but whatever).

"I consulted briefly," Tony says, just as the man from the picture walks up to them. "Hey Frank!"

"Tony Stark, this is a surprise," Whittle says as they shake hands. He looks curious, but not particularly enthused at the visit. He's one of the shortest officers Bucky's ever met, but there is a presence to him, anyway.

"Life is weird that way, yes. I'll get to why we're here in a second, but first let me introduce Steve Rogers and James Barnes."

They exchange handshakes and 'pleased to meet you', but Tony immediately segues into real talks.

"Say, Frank, do you have an office we could use for a minute?"

Whittle looks at the guards right by the door, then at the techs and engineers in the lab, before he nods, gesturing towards the back of the room. "Yes, sure, this way."

Bookcases bursting with books and journals occupy most of the wall space available, and schematics cover the desk. It's not surprising that Tony glances at them, always curious about those things. Bucky does not understand what he's looking at himself, but it seems cool from afar.

"An afterburner?" Tony asks. Whittle doesn't answer, face pinched, and when Tony looks up and sees his expression he rolls his eyes. "Come on, Frank, I'm not here to steal your tech or your contracts. We're on the same side here."

"I've heard that you worked on the B-29s," Whittle says, relaxing a bit.

"Yes. Mostly armament. You know I like things that go boom. I'm leaving turbine engines to you, my friend. Propulsion and fuel injection are more my things, anyway."

"I am aware. And yes, that is a reheat system. Also I'm testing water injection myself for cooling," Whittle says, tapping the diagram.

"That's brilliant, it will allow higher power settings without melting the turbine," Tony says, nodding.

"Exactly. If you're not here for the research, why did you want to see me?"

"We're hoping that you might help us find someone," Tony says.

Bucky slides out a photograph of Spini from the envelope he's been carrying around and offers it to Whittle.

There is immediate recognition on his face; surprise too. "Alexandro Spini? Physicist out of Cambridge?"

"The one and only," Tony says.

"Why are you looking for him?" Whittle asks as Bucky takes the picture back. 

They've discussed what they could share when driving over. What they have is very circumstantial - if their hunch is even founded! - plus it falls under classified information. 

"We have questions," Steve says, a bit too intense. He doesn't realize how being tall and strong makes that statement sound a lot more like future intimidation than it would have weeks ago.

Whittle scoffs. "Looks as if you do."

"We think he might hang out with the wrong crowd, let's say it like that," Tony says. 

"Spini?" Whittle frowns. "He's of Italian descent, certainly, but-"

Nationality or ancestry doesn't make someone guilty by association, it's great that Whittle abides by that. But not saying much to Whittle or half truths is not giving results, or at least not fast enough, so Bucky shares more info. 

"We found what looks like his work in a German stronghold," he says. "We tried to find him around Cambridge, to ask a few questions as Steve said, but no luck." 

"I haven't seen him in months," Whittle says, shaking his head.

"Not since the award for Stern?" Bucky presses.

"Exactly." Whittle passes a hand over his face and sighs. "I've been working a lot, and unfortunately my investors are growing impatient, so I had little time for socializing. Fewer chances to run into him."

"You've always been too serious for your own good," Tony says, which makes Whittle smile with a roll of eyes. "Spini likes parties?" 

"He's usually there if there's an occasion to boast, yes."

Tony hums, tapping a finger on his mouth. "You're looking for cash?"

Whittle stiffens again. "I said my investors are growing impatient, and I understand. They finance my pretty successful research, only to see production contracts go to other companies."

"That sucks," Tony commiserates. "Maybe I can help? Throw a little shindig to raise some money? You know I have contacts."

"You'd do that? And what do you get in return?" Whittle asks. He looks more curious than distrustful at this point.

"I assist an old friend with brilliant ideas, and, I won't lie, hopefully it's an occasion to speak to Spini too," Tony says with his most charming smile. It's unsurprising that Whittle relents; Tony said he was smart.

"That's- It's very generous of you, thank you."

"Great!" Tony exclaims with an enormous grin, clapping his hands. "How about not this Friday, but the one after? We'll plan everything, send invitations, et cetera. If you could write down a list of your investors and other guests that should be there, it would be helpful. We'll add to it."

"Sounds fantastic," Whittle says, shaking Tony's hand. "I'll make sure to write down people who should relay the info to Spini."

"That's the spirit," Tony says. "While I'm here, care to talk about this?" He adds, tapping the plans on the desk. "It looks fascinating."

"I can't afford your consulting fees," Whittle says with a half smile. 

Tony laughs. "It's on me, for old time's sake."

"Who am I to refuse?" Whittle walks to Tony and in seconds they're talking engineer.

They could be here for a while, and Bucky leans against the door while Steve hovers by the desk. He's trying to follow the conversation, and maybe he can, but Bucky soon loses the plot. It's not a problem, though, just watching Tony doing his thing is fascinating and enjoyable in itself. He relaxes and follows the parabola of Tony's hands while in explanation mode. Meanwhile, the other half of Bucky's brain is already into party planning in order to, hopefully, get something out of Spini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note for this chapter! 
> 
> I sometimes use real people to flesh out side characters, and in this fic it's [Sir Frank Whittle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frank_Whittle), who eventually reached the rank of Air Commodore in the Royal Air Force. He is credited as the inventor of the turbojet engine. He's a fascinating person, who fought to enter the RAF, being rejected several times because he was too small and frail. This guy is a RL stubborn skinny Steve Rogers mixed with a pilot and a gifted engineer! He's pretty awesome. 
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

The party slash fundraising effort for Whittle's research ends up being a week later than expected when Pepper chews them up for unrealistic deadlines. Bucky had no idea how much time and planning these things took; Pepper gives the whole team tasks to make it happen. At the start of the process, Bucky went through possible locations to find something that, on top of being suitable for a reception, would allow a quiet place out of the way where they'd hope to corner Spini. Then Bucky mainly ran errands, while Tony was on the phone a lot to chat up his contacts, and Steve worked with Pepper and the others to prepare everything needed to make a splash.

The most annoying thing is that they don't even know if the party will work to lure Spini to them. When they tell Fury about their idea, he's not convinced either (his only eye is very judgemental, in fact). He agrees to optimize their chances by circulating a rumor about how the Allies have successfully created a Super-Soldier, who might attend the party. That should draw Hydra's attention, if they have agents in the vicinity, being Spini or not. That plan comes with a dress uniform for Steve displaying the false rank of Captain. 

"I don't know," Steve says slowly, hands on his hips as he looks at the uniform on the bed, the night of the party.

Bucky sighs; they've been dealing with Steve's bullheadedness about this part of the plan for two weeks. "Not this again? It's perfectly okay for you to wear it."

"And I repeat that I haven't earned it," Steve says, now crossing his arms that bulge very nicely against his undershirt.

"It's not like we're sending you on the battlefield to lead men under a false pretense," Bucky argues.

"No, I'm playing bait. It's not better."

"Steve, Darling," Tony says, entering the bedroom. He pauses by Steve's side and puts a soothing hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "You know why we're doing this. If it gets us info on Hydra, who cares that a bunch of academics and rich industrialists have seen you once in a uniform? We're helping the guys on the front lines that could face the wrong end of the glowy-guns or even worse. General Fury is okay with it."

Steve sighs deeply. "I know, I know. I just-"

"You've imagined it, but not like this," Bucky says. His heart aches for Steve, who tried so hard to enroll, fiercely believing it was the thing to do. Now he gets to wear the uniform, but it's a lie. After his own experience, though, Bucky has no such qualms. "I'll do it, then. You're bigger than me, but not that much. It should fit okay enough."

"It could work," Tony says, sizing Bucky up.

"But that's not the plan, you're on surveillance," Steve argues.

"I'm sure that it will be fine," Bucky says, reaching for the pants but Steve bats his hand away, looking mulish.

"No, no, I'll do it."

"I have a suggestion," Tony tells Steve. "To make it easier on you."

"I said it was fine!" Steve protests. He's stiffening up, which is a sure sign of his stubbornness kicking in. He'll insist that wearing the damn uniform means nothing to him until he's blue in the face now.

"Hear me out, Darling," Tony says, splaying a hand in the middle of Steve's chest, then running his fingers along his collar bone. It's purposeful, assured, and seems very seductive from where Bucky is standing (and he's not even getting the full effect of the coy look Tony's giving Steve from under his lashes). 

It jolts Steve off his mounting foul mood, thrown off by the abrupt come on. It intrigues Bucky too.

"Yes?" The poor man looks confused, but he also immediately mellows under Tony's touch. 

"We've done the whole 'get intel at a party schtick' once, right?" Tony asks, continuing his light caresses by running his hands down Steve's arms. "It went well."

Steve scoffs. "If you define 'went well' as in we improvised most of it, got a good man killed, lost both the serum and the cube and we barely made it out alive ourselves, sure."

"Meh," Tony says, shrugging. "I am deeply sorry about Erskine, that's tragic, but I prefer seeing it like ruining a Nazi's party and wreaking impressive havoc to an enemy base. With extra benefits for you," he adds, squeezing Steve's bicep.

The corner of Steve's mouth ticks up. "Benefits."

"Benefits I've been enjoying a lot," Tony replies with a grin.

"And what does that have to do with tonight?"

"See tonight, and wearing this," Tony gestures to the uniform on the bed, "is like playing dress up. Just like last time."

And what a glorious disguise it had been, too. Steve had made a stunning flapper; Bucky remembers how it had driven him - and Tony - totally crazy to see him all dolled up. 

Steve starts turning pink. "It's nothing like that! I was wearing a dress."

"You looked amazing," Bucky interjects.

"And you will be gorgeous in this, too, it's a given," Tony says. "But just so you don't take it too seriously, I thought you could do Bucky and I a favor."

He takes something from his pant pocket that he puts into Steve's hand. Tony's body is blocking Bucky's line of sight as Steve looks down and gapes. He also goes from pink to bright red, which is intriguing. 

"Tony!" Steve says, voice strangled. 

"What is it?" Bucky asks, walking over. Steve all but shoves the black fabric at him. It's lace. Panties made of black lace, more specifically. The sudden image that appears in full details in Bucky's mind - of Steve in nothing but this - has him swallowing wrong. It would be so, so hot.

"Come on Baby," Tony cajoles. "We didn't get to enjoy unwrapping you last time. It would be great to look forward to it tonight."

"Please?" Bucky adds, adding his best puppy eyes for effort.

Steve is flustered, but also intrigued by the idea. His eyes are jumping between them two, gauging their interest.

"You'd like it? Me wearing this even though I don't look like I did?"

He means now that he can't pass as a girl anymore, of course.

"Definitely," Tony says. "It would make my day."

"Hell yeah!" Bucky adds. He then has another smoking hot mental image that he hurries to share. "Think about it. Wouldn't you like to see, let's say, Tony in a skimpy red number too?" 

With Tony's fantastic ass? Bucky might not survive the visual alone.

"Oh," Steve breathes in, undressing Tony from his fancy bespoke suite with his eyes. "You're right, I would like that a lot. Would you get one for yourself?"

Tony laughs by throwing his head back, bright and beautiful. "Boys, you will love what I have in my dresser and closet at home."

That does it, it's too much and Bucky reaches towards Tony, intending to grab and bring him into a kiss when Rhodes walks into the bedroom.

"What the hell, Steve? You're not dressed yet?" he exclaims, making them freeze. Damn. For a minute there, Bucky had forgotten about the mission. "We're leaving in ten minutes!" Rhodes must read the sexual tension in the room, because he rolls his eyes. "Seriously? You're just a goddamn bunch of horndogs. Tony, Bucky, with me. We'll check the invite list one last time. And Steve? Get dressed, for the love of God. I don't have time for this shit."

Rhodes is unfortunately right, there's no time for getting handsy.

"Yes, right, got it," Tony says, reluctantly stepping away from Steve. "Let's get this party started."

*** 

Once under way, there is very little control of whether Spini will show to the party or not. They are counting on it, and Tony convinced the team that raising money for Wing Commander Whittle is worth the effort if he doesn't, but still. Bucky's part in the plan is keeping an eye out from the fringes and making sure everyone is safe. Hopefully, there won't be any mishaps, and meanwhile the small sandwiches passed around the room by the waiters Pepper hired are pretty great.

What they need right now is a lucky break. The information they gathered from Blitzen Castle is that Spini - again, there's no definite proof but there are hints enough - has worked with the cube. On the glowy-guns, at least, and maybe even with Erskine for the Super-Soldier experiments. Will a party and the rumors of a Super-Soldier be enough to draw him out?

Clearly, General Fury's gossip got around.They are two hours into the party and Steve is constantly the object of curious looks and hushed conversations. He's not the only man in uniform: there is Whittle, and three Royal Air Force brass that work with him. Then there are two officers from the United-States Air Force who are here from Tony's contacts, and five more American soldiers sent by General Fury. Heck, three of those guys rival Steve in stature, even. But of all the potential Super-Soldiers, there is definitely something about Steve that makes him stand out. 

As Tony had predicted, Steve is absolutely gorgeous in his greens. It’s clear that Fury had Steve measured each and every way when he had him for those three days, because the fabric is cut to perfection. Even with his earlier reluctance, Steve wears the uniform with ease, too, a lot more comfortable playing the part that Bucky thought he'd be. He keeps his head high and shoulders squared, and moves with the new found grace the serum gave him. 

In an inspired move, Fury sent over two men that Steve was thrilled to see again, Sergeant Dugan and Private Jones. The three of them have been hanging together all night, and Dugan seems particularly adept at making Steve laugh. It makes sense that if the Army had a Super-Soldier, he would have a unit, and he wouldn't be by himself at a party. Bucky only met Dugan and Jones rapidly when they arrived, but they seem like friendly guys. They, too, are enjoying the little sandwiches.

"James?"

It's Pepper, briskly walking towards him, a serious look on her face. Immediately alert, Bucky scans the ballroom but doesn't see Spini.

"Where?"

"Coat room. He'll be here in a minute," Pepper says, putting her hand in the crook of Bucky's elbow. She's steering him into the ballroom itself, when all that Bucky wants is to turn around and go grab the guy while he's close. "You know the plan, we can't spook him. Let him come to us and then make him talk if possible. I'll warn Steve, and you get Tony, alright?" 

"Okay, yes." Bucky's not made for subtle plans like this; he would be much more at ease with a gun and a target. 

Tony's doing the rounds with Whittle, bringing him to one potential investor to the next. It allows him to chat with everyone. Bucky and Pepper separate, and Bucky walks right to Tony who just left a little cluster of men talking too loud and is aiming for another.

"Mr. Stark, if I may," Bucky says, touching Tony's elbow.

Wing Commander Whittle looks relieved at the interruption. "Thank God," he murmurs, rubbing his mustache.

"Frank, buddy, you know the drill," Tony says, not losing his smile as he waves to someone deeper in the room.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Whittle grouses. "But you are right, and I wish I had half your ease. What you put together tonight means a lot to me and my team, I appreciate it." 

"My pleasure," Tony says, smiling. 

This is all nice and well, Bucky's happy for Whittle too, but they have a mission. He doesn't have time for these niceties.

"Tony, it's important."

Immediately Tony's focus changes. It shows in the way his eyes sharpen and scan the ballroom. He stops on Steve who has his head bent while talking with Pepper and catches on right away.

"Where?"

Bucky smiles, amused that they had the same reaction. "Coat room. Time to get the real party started."

Whittle furrows his brows, but then his eyes widen. "Oh, right, Spini."

"Exactly," Tony says, clapping Whittle's arm. "See? This is a mutually beneficial evening." 

Speaking of their target, Spini enters the room just then. He walks in with confidence, as if pretending this cocktail has been thrown for him (without knowing that it's absolutely true). Bucky hates his arrogant face on sight. He can't afford to let emotions distract him, though, and as Pepper said they have to play it cool and follow the plan.

"He's all yours for now," Bucky tells Tony. "I'm going up, and I'll keep an eye on Steve."

He's always seen better from a distance, and the mezzanine is the perfect place for it. By the time he's weaved through the crowd and gets in position, Tony has dragged Whittle to their mark and they're exchanging handshakes and introductions. It does not surprise Bucky that Spini looks enthralled by a Tony who is putting out the charm - who wouldn't be? 

On the other side of the room, Steve has lost all of his previous ease, tense in the shoulders even if he's got his back to Tony and Spini. He'd love to forgo all subtlety, grab their suspect and ask a few questions as Bucky hoped earlier himself, but Pepper is keeping a firm hand on him. What Bucky finds interesting is how Steve's two Army friends are reacting too. Fury must not have shared their plan with his men, but Dugan and Jones' body language have shifted, nonetheless. They're sensing that something is going on and are looking around the room searching for threats. Bucky is too. 

They theorized that Spini wouldn't show up alone: either for being a scientific advisor under surveillance by Hydra, or because he's active in the organization and has men under his orders. Now that Spini has joined their party, his expected entourage should have arrived too. Bucky rapidly spots three men that fit the bill. It's a mix of military posture, alertness, and strategic positioning near exits that scream 'on duty', even though they're in civilian clothes and trying to blend in. The first - that Bucky nicknames Curly - has been mingling for at least an hour and is probably the advance scout. His earlier meandering has stopped, and he's now firmly planted at the edge of the ballroom, eyes on Steve. Bucky doesn't like it. The second suspect, Lanky, is half a step behind Spini at all times. If he's a nanny or a goon is impossible to say right now. Large, who completes the trio that caught Bucky's eyes, is circling the room, and slowly but surely aiming to join Curly. Bucky likes that even less.

He can only continue to observe, as the pieces on the checkerboard move. Introduction done, Whittle has left - with obvious relief - Tony and Spini by themselves and gone to the bar. Tony is still talking with Spini, so that at least is going well. A few feet away, Large and Curly get in contact, not as subtle as they think they are, and separate again after a few words. They keep their attention on Steve and even begin to move closer. It's good and bad, because while it's true they set Steve as bait, it was in hoping to draw Spini to the party. Not to put Steve in danger of being hurt by Hydra. 

But then again… they hoped that Spini would spill the beans about his research just to gloat, which always was the weak part of their plan. Why would Spini brag to Tony, as charming as he can be? It's been clear over the years that Tony fights Hydra with all he's got. Heck, he killed Zemo when it was his own father (or at least his body). Pepper would have been a thousand times better to make Spini talk, but Tony had convinced them that he could do it and it would be safer.

Not knowing that Steve is such a draw at the moment, Pepper is steering him towards the door leading to the balcony. Unsurprisingly that seems to awaken a need for fresh air in Large and Curly too, but they have to cross the whole room first. And shit, Large stops by a group of three men that Bucky hadn't noticed because they were talking to each other without the military attitude. Now all of them are moving towards the balcony. Bucky curses under his breath: that's not what they had planned at all. Yes, they wanted to 'discuss' outside, but with Spini and not isolate Steve with Hydra goons. Especially not so many of them.

Bucky slips out on the small terrace on the second floor that has a perfect line of sight on the balcony below. His rifle is waiting for him, and he feels more grounded as soon as it's in his hands and he can see Steve. Since the plan isn't going as predicted, they need to adapt, and to do it immediately. Steve has very sharp hearing now, and Bucky hopes it helps to warn him.

"Steve! Don't look up, but I'm on the terrace," Bucky says, certainly not loud enough to be heard by regular ears. "If you hear me, tap your leg twice."

Lo-and-behold, while still talking with Pepper, Steve hits his thigh for the signal.

"You've got five men incoming in seconds. Probably Hydra. Another inside near Spini and Tony. You should go back in to the party. There's safety in numbers and fewer surprises."

Steve shakes his head and closes his fist. 

"It's not the time to pick a fight, come on!" Bucky says, exasperated. 

After a brief conversation with Steve, Pepper turns to go back to the reception. For a moment, Bucky thinks Steve will do as suggested and follow, but then he leans against the railing instead.

"Steve, damnit!"

The man has the gall to shrug. At least he doesn't look up and jeopardize Bucky's position. Curly, Large and their three friends step out on the balcony, closing the door behind them, cutting the music and conversation noise. No, Bucky doesn't like this at all. Sure Steve is big now, and he knows how to fight, but five against one is a lot. 

"Yes, this is better," Large says. The words are faint, but still understandable. "Less crowded."

"It is a nice evening out here," Steve says, looking supremely calm as the men spread out a bit. An annoyance for Bucky, who can't see them all at once in his sight. They are cutting the way for Steve to get back to the party, though. "I'm afraid there are no refreshment or food," he adds.

"Speaking of, soldier," Curly asks. "I'd love to know what's your secret for the great shape?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Steve replies.

"Haven't we met before?" Blondie, one of the new guys, asks. 

Steve tilts his head to the side. "Maybe."

"Is it him?" Large asks Blondie.

"Yeah. Pretty sure it is," Blondie answers. 

Bucky does not understand what is happening. Where could Blonde have seen Steve? He's not liking how this balcony meeting is going one bit.

"We're leaving now, and you are coming with us." Large tells Steve. The five Hydra men, because Bucky doesn't doubt one second that they are, approach Steve a little more. It's clearly meant to be intimidating.

"I don't think so," Steve says, an echo to Bucky's own reaction (that comes with a 'hell no').

"You are," Large insists. "Either on your own power, or we make you."

Just as the tension is mounting - and Bucky is tempted to reveal himself or do a warning shot - the door opens and Tony steps outside with Spini. Bucky curses under his breath, because sure, why not throw Tony into the mix as the situation becomes dangerous? At the very least, though, it gives Steve a little backup.

"Oh, I didn't know there was a private party on the balcony!" Tony says, overly cheerful.

"It's fine," Steve says. "Go back inside Mr. Stark."

It predictably makes Tony bristle. "And why would I do that?"

"Is it him?" Spini interrupts, looking Steve up and down. 

He's not talking to Tony at all, but to the other men. Which means he's not just being babysit by the Hydra goons and actively here to spy for them. Speaking of, Lanky - who'd been shadowing Spini inside - is now joining the gang on the balcony. It's seven Hydra men for Tony and Steve, though Bucky won't hesitate to even the odds with his bullets if needed. No one will touch his boys, certainly no crooked scientist and his muscle squad.

"Yeah," Blondie says. "Pretty sure."

"Nice," Spini says, as if Steve is a horse being vetted or something. It's disgusting. "Anyone seen him before?"

"I don't know what you're talking about or implying, but I don't like your tone," Tony says, every line of his body poised to fight too. 

"Please," Spini says. "It's as if you are taking me for an idiot. We all know he took Erskine's formula, and now he's coming with us." 

That's when Steve swings at Large, who is the closest to him. Not one to be upstaged, Tony pushes in too. Lanky, Curly and another take out knifes, and it's a mess, too many men in a too small space. Bucky doesn't doubt that Steve and Tony can hold their own in a fight. They are now back to back, and it's beautiful to see them move together, as if they're made for it. So all in all, they're doing pretty well. But there are too many Hydra men, plus knives in play, which means someone could get badly hurt. Bucky has to act - especially when Spini takes out a revolver. That's it, Bucky's got no patience anymore. 

First thing first, Bucky removes the gun from the equation by firing at Spini's wrist. They need the man alive for the info, after all. Tony has installed a noise suppressor on his rifle, and Spini's yelp when he's hit is almost louder than the shot. He stumbles against a wall, holding his injured arm to his chest.

Lanky quickly realizes what happened and shouts, "Sniper!"

Since none of the other Hydra goons seem armed, Bucky doesn't bother being discrete. In fact, he systematically shoots the other men, starting with Lanky himself and the ones with knives. He's not aiming to kill, only disable: kneecaps and shoulders are effective enough (and he won't feel guilty for it, they are fucking Hydra). By the cries and the way they huddle, looking for cover, he's succeeding pretty well. Steve and Tony are still exchanging punches with the men Bucky hasn't shot, but are also getting in his way to Bucky's supreme annoyance. Just as Spini moves towards the door, unexpected backup arrives with Dugan, Jones and Rhodey to stop his escape. 

"Whoa there," Dugan says, catching Spini's uninjured arm. 

Meanwhile, Steve knocks out Large with a beautiful uppercut, and Bucky downs the last Hydra guy standing by a shot to the thigh as soon as Tony isn't in danger of being caught in the crossfire. 

"Let me go!" Spini shouts, trying to shake Dugan. 

"Don't, hold him!" Steve replies. 

"Yeah, no, I don't think so," Rhodey says, taking out cuffs and putting them on Spini.

"I'm injured!" Spini cries out.

"And you'll live," Rhodey says.

For once in his life, Steve has a modicum of self-preservation. Without waiting for them to regroup, he knocks out all the Hydra goons with a well placed punch or kick to the temple each. Once done, it leaves Steve and Tony breathing hard, while Spini is still asking to be released and looks frightened, eyes wild. 

"Where did you want to take me? Steve asks, prowling close.

Spini has graduated to terrified now. "It wasn't me," he protests, voice high. "I don't know!"

Steve huffs in annoyance. "You know enough."

"And you better start talking soon!" Tony adds. 

To punctuate, Bucky shoots a statue right next to Spini. It's as if Spini's eyes want to bug out of his head. 

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what I know!" Spini hurries to say.

Tony's smile widens. "Excellent." He then looks up at Bucky on the terrace. "Thanks Sergeant. Coming down?"

He's not that fond of the military title, but Bucky knows Tony does it because they have unknown ears.

"Yes," Bucky says. "We need to clear the balcony. Let's take them to the basement."

They're lucky no one in the party seems to have realized the fight outside, and it would be best to keep it that way.

*

Dugan and Jones call Fury, who will send a truck to pick up the Hydra guys. Jarvis has given them first aid, and that said Bucky doesn't care further. If they know anything, Fury can make them sing like canaries to his heart's content. Their own focus is Spini, since he was working on the glowy-guns at the very least. Steve also explains that Blondie was at Blitzen's Castle, the first time around, and that Steve had knocked him out during his escape. That's why he recognized Steve.

"I don't know where the factory is!" Spini says for what might be the fifteenth time, then slumps back down in his chair. He's not tied up to it, but has tried no move to fight or escape.

"You've been there, several times, and you have no idea where it is?" Tony asks.

"I don't!" Spini insists, fiddling with the bandage on his hurt wrist. "Hydra didn't want me to know any details. I don't know why," he adds, tone dripping sarcasm.

He must not be doing so badly if he's keeping the attitude. Bucky cleaned his rifle during the interrogation, which seems to make Spini a bit nervous by the looks he throws his way. What can Bucky say: clichés work. 

"The guns powered by the blue energy source are produced in a base hidden in the mountains, somewhere in Northern Italy. They brought you there by air, and you didn't see any signs that would identify the closest town. Also they are making larger weapons to put on bomber planes," Steve recaps.

He's lost the uniform jacket and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt, which is an excellent look on him. 

"Yes, that's all I know!" Spini says. "All I've done is try to understand the cube, for the brief period when I had access to it, and worked on optimizing the derivated power output. I know nothing of Hydra's plans with the planes or the robots. They haven't informed me of -"

"The robots?" Tony interjects, immediately circling back to Spini.

That's new indeed. Spini realizes he's given more information this time and tries to shrug it off.

"Yeah, yeah. Big armors, inspired by Arsenal. I wasn't working on that at all."

Shit, that will send Tony into a frenzy. Everything that has to do with Howard Stark does, understandably. Tony grabs Spini's shirt in his fist, hauling him close.

"How many of them? Can you describe them? If you weren't working on them yourself, who was? What do they want to-" 

Steve interrupts Tony by gently pulling him away by the arm until he reluctantly lets go of Spini. Bucky leans his now reassembled rifle against the wall and gets up, joining his boys in front of Spini and crossing his arms. United front and all that, and it seems to calm Tony down a little.

"All good questions. Let's go one by one," Steve says. 

"I don't-" Spini starts saying but then yells in pain when Bucky reaches down and squeezes his injured wrist. 

He's surprised that Steve doesn't scold him for it. On the contrary, he bends down to look at Spini in the eyes. The man recoils.

"How many robots are in that factory?"

*

It's way, way later that they make their way back to Tony's house, having learned everything possible from Spini. It's definitely not as much as they wanted. At least, when using a map, they narrowed the probable location of the factory to a region of the Dolomites mountains near Trento. Spini didn't say much about Arsenal-like armors, swearing he knew no more, but it's enough that it shook Tony. There's nothing they can do in the short term, though. They'll meet with Fury and try to form a plan to find that base. If Hydra is preparing weapons of mass destruction that can be loaded on planes, it's too big for their team to tackle alone.

"We will check it out," Steve tells Tony as they enter their bedroom, an arm across his shoulders for comfort.

"I know," Tony says. He passes a hand in his hair, sighing. "I hate this."

Bucky steps close behind Tony, and they hug him between them. He soon slumps in their hold.

"We've got you Baby." Bucky kisses Tony's neck, holding him a little tighter. 

"I need not to think about this anymore," Tony mumbles against Steve's chest.

"I've got an idea, if you're up for it?" Steve says. He sounds almost shy, and when Bucky peers at his face he sees that Steve's cheeks are pink.

"Mmm?" Tony says, rolling his head up to look at Steve too.

"I don't know, it's late and we've had a long day…" If possible, Steve is getting even redder.

The thing is that Bucky has known Steve forever, and he can read him like a book.

"You're horny, aren't you?" Bucky teases, and Steve thumps his forehead down on Tony's shoulder with a groan.

"Every time I move, I feel those damn panties."

Tony laughs, and Bucky feels his arms slide down. When Steve groans again, it's way more pleasurably than before, and Bucky knows that Tony grabbed his ass. 

"Should we unwrap him?" Bucky asks Tony. He had stopped thinking about Steve in lace underwear once the action started at the party, but now he really would like to revisit it.

"I think we should," Tony agrees.

"Yes please," Steve says. His pupils are blown wide, flush still high on his cheeks.

Bucky works on Tony's shirt from his position at his back, watching with interest as Tony does the same for Steve.

"You looked so hot in that uniform, but it's time for it to go," Tony says.

"I agree," Bucky says, kissing the top of Tony's now naked shoulder.

Steve helps shrug out his undershirt, but leaves to Tony the job of undoing his belt. Chin hooked on Tony's shoulder, Bucky looks upon the reveal with interest. It's even better than he thought.

"Jesus," he says, breathless. The head of Steves' hard cock is stretching the edge of the panties, the length of him barely contained by the lace.

"Gorgeous," Tony says reverently.

If Steve was blushing before, he's now red as a fire engine. 

"Glad you like it."

"Love it, Darling," Bucky says, reaching around Tony to follow the line where panties meet skin at Steve's waist. It makes Steve gasp, and then groan when Tony goes to his knees before him, hands traveling down his thighs as he lowers the pants. 

"Give me a kiss," Bucky demands, and Steve responds with enthusiasm, mashing their mouth together. The kiss is just the right kind of hot and messy.

Meanwhile Tony got rid of the shoes, socks, and pants, which leaves Steve in nothing but the panties.

"So, so pretty," Tony says between mouthing at Steve's inner thighs. 

"Oh God," Steve says when Tony reaches the crease of his thighs and groin, nosing at the lace near his hard dick. "Please."

"You want Tony to suck your cock, Baby?" Bucky asks. That would be so hot, and he's so hard in his own slacks it aches.

"Yes!" Steve exclaims. "Please please please, I'm so close already."

"I think it would be unfair of me to hog this all to myself," Tony says, rubbing a cheek on the lace-covered erection. It makes Steve keen in the back of his throat. "Don't you want a taste, too, James? We could share."

That sounds like a fantastic idea.

"I love the way you think," Bucky agrees.

Tony grabs a hold on Steve's hips and uses that to get up, before kissing him thoroughly. When he backs away, Steve is panting and strains forward for more, but Tony firmly pushes him to fall back on the bed. 

"Just a second, Honey," Tony tells a stunned-looking Steve. "Our Bucky has way too many clothes at the moment."

It's quite a treat to eye Steve, now stretched on the bed like a feast, while Tony takes his time undressing him. Each button undone comes with a series of kisses, deliberate caresses over and under the clothes, and Tony is making a performance of it. 

"You guys are so hot," Steve says, watching them avidly.

Bucky can't believe his luck, most days, that he gets to have two amazing men like Steve and Tony. He doesn't know where to look, torn between watching Steve tease himself with fingertips ghosting over his lace-covered erection, or Tony's trail of kisses and his pink tongue getting closer and closer to Bucky's dick. True to his word, Tony gets rid of all of Bucky's clothes, then the last of his own, before he slithers back up for a big kiss. And boy that man can kiss, it makes Bucky dizzy and most of his blood must be in his cock by now.

"Come on," Tony whispers against his lips when they part to breathe. "Let's go play with Steve now."

"Yeah, alright," Bucky says, turning his focus on Steve who looks like sin.

They both prowl towards their very willing victim, climbing on the bed on each side of him and lying each facing a meaty thigh. 

"You go first," Bucky offers. Tony gets greedy sometimes and loves giving a show.

"Well thank you, I think I will."

He doesn't remove the lace underwear, not yet, but rubs the edge of his jaw on Steve's clothed erection again. Steve moans at the contact and lets out a small breathless gasp when Tony licks the fabric.

"Oh God, yes, please."

"Does that feel good, Baby?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah," Steve says, eyes round now as he watches Tony thoroughly lick up and down his shaft. 

"Love seeing your tongue on those panties and Steve's cock," Bucky tells Tony. "It's so very hot." 

He grabs his own dick for a good pull, relishing in the stimulation. It would be easy to jack off fast and hard, mark both the damn garment and Tony's face. Fuck, that would be hot as hell.

"C'mere," Tony says. "Taste him too. I wanna see that for myself."

Yes, that's an excellent plan too. Tony pulls back and Bucky leans in his place, breathing in the intoxicating smell of musk and sex first. 

"Bucky, please," Steve whines, and his dick twitches under the fabric. 

Asked so nicely, Bucky flattens his tongue on Steve's cocks and licks a broad stripe from base to the tip that is peaking out, swirling around the head. It makes Steve shout. The scratch of the lace instead of the velvet of Steve's skin is strange, but fun. The taste is the same, though.

They take turns lavishing attention to Steve's beautiful cock, and Tony takes pity after a while by taking off the ruined underwear. Steve is dripping precome, hypersensitive and begging almost non-stop by that point. Bucky, chin resting on Steve's thigh, observes with rapt attention as Tony takes Steve into his mouth. It's so hot, as always, to see how much Tony loves giving head. Almost immediately Steve comes in Tony's mouth, bowing on the bed with a shout. 

"That's it, Beautiful," Bucky says. "Easy now."

He pats Steve's hand that is squeezing Tony's right shoulder to gentle his hold. Steve forgets about his new strength sometimes, and that grip looks like it's strong enough to mark.

"Sorry, sorry," Steve says, petting Tony's shoulder in apology. The red handprint is there, but Tony shrugs it off with a grin.

"It's fine."

Steve is frowning though, looking guilty, and that's not the mood they want right now. Tony looks alright.

"Seems okay, Stevie. You know Tony enjoys being held and marked," Bucky says. 

"I do," Tony purrs, kneeing up the bed to go kiss Steve. They are so pretty together.

Tony loves being held down - it makes him go all sweet - which gives Bucky an idea. 

"Come on, Steve, sit up against the headboard," Bucky demands, tapping the outside of Steve's leg. 

"Mmm?" Steve asks, looking dazed when Tony lets go of his mouth. He came pretty hard, and must still be sex-stupid.

"Up, come on," he asks again, tugging on Steve's hand.

It takes a minute, but he does it while Tony observes Bucky with curious eyes, sitting on his haunches. He's still hard - Bucky too, very much so - but doesn't seem in a hurry, which is good. Bucky intends to take his sweet time taking care of Tony now.

"What do you have in mind?" Tony asks.

Bucky pushes Steve's thighs open and pats the mattress in-between. 

"Sit here, Sweetheart. Your turn."

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Tony says, eagerly settling with his back against Steve's chest, who winds his arms around his middle, nuzzling Tony's neck. He's always so affectionate after a good orgasm.

Bucky lets him snuggle as he positions Tony as he wants him, legs bent and thighs opened. With Tony's feet on the exterior of Steve's legs, it leaves him all spread and open. But that's not exactly what Bucky envisioned, so he has further instructions.

"Grab Tony's wrists, Stevie," he demands, and then brings Tony's hands to be flat on the mattress, on each side of Steve's thighs. "Now use that super strength of yours so Tony's hands stay here until I say so."

"Bossy," Tony murmurs, but his eyes are smoldering and his cock drips a fresh burst of precome. It's generally Steve who orders them around, but Bucky has a very precise image of what he wants… and what he thinks Tony needs to wipe out, for a while, any thought of Hydra and Arsenal.

"Got it," Steve says, nosing behind Tony's ear. His fingers circle Tony's wrists as requested, and Bucky doesn't doubt he'll be able to keep him there without the need to squeeze at all.

Now set, Bucky gets comfortable between his men's legs and begins taking Tony apart. Similar with what he and Tony did with Steve earlier, he kisses, nips and licks Tony's thighs, then around his cock. Above him, Tony is making delicious little sounds while Steve keeps a lazy commentary.

"Look at that. Isn't he gorgeous? Does that feel good, Honey?"

The breathless yesses are music to Bucky's ears.

Bucky draws out the blowjob, careful not to give too much stimulation so Tony won’t come too fast. At first he's squirming in Steve's hold, but there's no hand on Bucky's shoulders or head, which means he's still restrained. He begun thinking he'd only suck Tony, but Bucky changes his mind after several minutes: he wants to fuck him too.

Pulling off, he looks up to see that Tony is down in his sweet place, face soft and eyes half opened, giving himself over to pleasure. Steve has his chin resting on Tony's shoulder, looking at the show avidly.

"Tony?" Bucky asks, and Tony blinks in acknowledgement. "You with me Darling?" A brief nod confirms it. "I thought I'd open you up and take you when you're ready. Do you want that?"

Tony nods again, firmer. "Yes."

He's getting better at giving verbal directions while under, which makes Bucky smile.

"That's great, thank you Baby."

"Yeah, you're doing so well Tony, so good for us," Steve says, kissing Tony's cheek. 

It makes Tony smile, always happy to please.

"Can you give me the slick?" Bucky asks Steve.

Even when Steve lets one wrists go, Tony keeps his hand obediently on the blanket. By this point he'd probably stay that way without Steve's help. The restraint is part of the experience to keep him pliant and happy, though. As soon as Steve passes Bucky the container of slick, he takes hold of Tony again.

"Yeah, that's it. I will take good care of you Sweetheart," Bucky promises, getting back into position.

When Tony's relaxed like this, it's easy to stretch him out. Bucky could do it fast, but he takes his time here too, sucking Tony while teasing his rim at first, then adding fingers. He uses plenty of slick until he's soft and relaxed, taking four digits with ease. Only then does Bucky get to his knees, wiping his mouth with his forearm. The way Tony looks boneless against Steve pleases him greatly.

"Still want this, Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony says, stretching the word and giving him a little smile. "Fuck me."

Bucky grins. "That's the plan, yeah. Steve?"

"OK, yeah." He lets go of Tony's wrists to take hold of his thighs instead, lifting Tony up and curling him up so he's in a better position. Steve makes a choked up sound and Bucky thinks he knows what is up. Pun intended.

"You hard, Stevie?" he asks.

"Yes, fuck." He bites his lower lip and hikes Tony slightly higher on his lap. It's clear as day that he'd want to fuck Tony too. "God, Bucky, do you think…" 

The mere idea of what Steve is suggesting makes a spike of arousal twist in Bucky's belly. Tony's so pliant, so loose, he'd probably take them both at the same time with just a little more work and it would be crazy good, he's sure of that.

"We'll ask." When Tony's fully able to consent, that is. Knowing the guy, he'll likely be all for it. "It's a lot, especially now." Steve's dick isn't twice as big as it used to be, but close. 

"I know, I know. I bet it would be amazing, feeling you and him," Steve says, kissing Tony's neck. 

"What?" Tony asks. He's losing the languid demeanor he had just a moment ago and is starting to squirm. 

"Shh, it's alright," Bucky says, slicking his cock. God that feels great, but Tony will be even better. "Sorry Sweetheart. You're looking so good like this, it makes us both want you." 

"Yes, you're doing so well. We'll talk later," Steve says, turning Tony's face to catch his mouth in a kiss. "Are you ready for Bucky now?"

"Please," Tony says, so trusting. 

Bucky lines up and the first push is exquisite, sliding in easily into the soft heat of him. It would be so easy to ram in, but he goes as slow as he can. 

"Fuck, Baby, you feel so good," he praises when he bottoms out. 

It's Steve who surges down to kiss Bucky, lewd and hungry. It's easy to stay there and just twist his hips with a shallow back and forth, being kissed like that. 

"God, Bucky," Steve pants as they stop for air. 

Instinctively Tony has been moving with Bucky, grinding on Steve's lap. He might not be buried in Tony's hole, but Steve's nonetheless getting a hell of a lap dance. 

"Do you think you can come like this?" Bucky asks.

"Yes. I'm close," Steve says.

Bucky is too. He starts fucking Tony in earnest, chasing his relief while the crest is building higher and higher. Between him and Steve, Tony's making happy noises. He'd possibly come untouched if Bucky hits his sweet spot for long enough, but he wants to feel him ripple around his cock now.

"Touch him," Bucky demands.

"Yeah, yeah. I got you Sweetheart," Steve says.

He lets go of one of Tony's thighs to slide his arm out, securing Tony's position by hooking the knee over his elbow. Steve then closes his other fist over Tony's dick. The touch has Tony arch back with a moan, as much as he can against Steve's chest, and Bucky fucks him harder. Faster. He's a hair's breadth away when Tony tightens around him with his climax, release hitting Bucky's pecs and dripping down Steve's hand.

It's like a chain reaction - both the sensation, the visual and the goddamn noises that Tony makes - that topples Bucky over the edge at his turn. The explosion of pleasure is staggering, leaving Bucky chasing his breath and slumping forward. Not to be deterred, Steve just… humps up half a dozen times, unbothered by the weight of two grown men on him, and reaches his own orgasm with a shout.

They all need a moment to get their breath back after that, for sure. Still, it can't be that comfortable for Tony, stuck in the middle. After a brief pep talk in his own head, Bucky finds the energy to pull out. He then helps Steve manhandle Tony so they can all stretch out on the bed together. They are positively filthy, but Bucky is feeling so good he doesn't care one bit. 

Their chemistry amazes Bucky every time, and he's aware that having not only one but two gorgeous and generous lovers is a blessing. Even better, it's not just sex, it's definitely love, no matter that it's only been weeks at this point that they've found each other like this. War often precipitates dalliances, yes, but theirs is not a bond that only thrives on desperation and the desire to catch happiness while they can. Bucky's loved Steve for years, yes, but it's more now that they went from friends to more. Tony is goddamn amazing, too, with his magnetism, intellect and enormous heart. It's so easy to love him, too. And what's even greater is feeling loved in return.

Steve eventually gets up to fetch a damp washcloth to clean them up. Thankfully they didn't mess up the sheets too much and can get comfortable under the covers with no one in a wet spot. Bucky is still surfing on the bone deep satisfaction of an excellent lay, limbs heavy, as he gradually slips into dreamland, counting his blessings like sheep.

*

Bucky wakes up when Tony extracts himself from Steve's arm and jostles him at the same time. The sun doesn't even seem to be up, there's no light piercing the curtains.

"Sorry Buckaroo," Tony says with an apologetic smile and a quick caress to his hair. It's very nice but fleeting, alas. 

Tony's almost out of the bed when Steve reaches out and grabs him by the waist and tumbles him back in. He lands on his side with a 'oof!' of surprise, causing the mattress to jump.

"No." Steve doesn't even sound totally awake, slurring his speech. "Stay."

Tony laughs out loud, and it makes Bucky chuckle too.

"The kraken strikes again!" Bucky says, caressing down Steve's back.

"He got me alright," Tony says. He's trying to pry Steve's arm from around his waist and failing.

"Not letting go," Steve says. Bucky is sure that if they could see his face - now hidden in his pillow - he would be pouting. "Too early 'nyway."

"He's not wrong." Bucky stretches and yawns, scooting closer to Steve. He runs hot; it should help him doze off again.

"But there's work to do!" Tony replies, sounding impatient. 

Bucky wonders if Tony's been awake for a while, turning the events of the previous evening in his head. Sex and exhausted sleep are a distraction only for so long. Steve sighs and lets him go.

"It's not even day yet, Tony."

"Sorry." Tony looks a tad guilty. "I just couldn't stay in bed anymore, I need to plan our trip to Italy."

"You know we must talk to Fury first." Maybe the general got something more precise from the Hydra goons in terms of a location. "You will wake him up, too? Or Pepper, Jarvis or Rhodes? Everyone had a long day yesterday," Bucky says.

Miracle of miracle, Tony sees reason because instead of dressing up, he climbs over Steve to lie down in his usual spot. Even though he's grumbling about it.

"It's not my fault that my brain won't let me sleep in."

"Come here," Steve says fondly, stretching an arm so that Tony nests against his side, head on Steve's chest. Bucky closes the parentheses by spooning behind Tony.

"Just relax a bit with us."

Tony sighs. "Okay. Fine."

They are quiet after that, and Bucky drifts in and out of slumber for a while. When he wakes again, the gray of dawn has begun to light up the room. Tony fell back asleep too, tangled with Steve. Bucky's thoughts turn to the previous evening, and how they have so little information to go on. Plus a slew of additional questions. 

The glowy-guns were bad enough, but Bucky can only imagine the havoc with actual bombs. It's chilling and everyone agreed that this intelligence absolutely had to be shared with General Fury. It could change everything and make them lose the war in the worst imaginable way. If Spini is correct about the payload they carry, Hydra could wipe out major cities, all at once. Cause millions of civilian casualties.

If that wasn't enough, the possible Arsenal armors throw in a complication. They are a threat, too, but less so. But Bucky knows Tony enough to be certain he won't let that go. He had a manic gleam in his eyes as soon as Spini spoke about the robots; it's bound to be a distraction. Bucky remembers all too well how Tony had slipped away from the group near a control point when on their way to Blitzen, having heard someone say 'Zemo'. He'd almost gotten executed when captured. It had been way too close to comfort. And now there's the problem of Steve, whose courageous dumbassery isn't limited by his physical capabilities anymore. Steve never shied away from a fight and often sought it out, even when 90 pounds soaking wet. Now he acts as if he's invincible. 

Bucky will have to keep an eye on them both, and he's frankly already exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

They've debriefed Fury and got a lot fewer details from him in return than they hoped for. Yes, the Army wants to search for the factory, but a sanctioned operation will take a few weeks to organize. Fury implied he'll look the other way if they do their own thing in the meantime, at least to find the location. If they find the factory, they have to report in so Fury can send reinforcements. That is pretty much it, with firm orders of not going in by themselves under any circumstance. Bucky can see how Steve stiffens at the command, and it does not bode well at all. As soon as Fury and his entourage leave Tony's office, Bucky speaks up.

"You know, Steve, you might have a better chance now of fighting yourself out of a bad situation, but that doesn't mean you need to do it every time."

"I don't do that," Steve answers with a dismissive huff.

"You do," Bucky insists. 

"Shut up, I do not."

"You fought to get out of Blitzen Castle-"

"I had to!"

"Twice!" Bucky says, speaking a little louder. "You didn't have to follow Tony!"

"He was in danger!"

"I was not," Tony interjects. He gets up from his chair and grabs Steve's shoulder, giving him a smile. "Though you kicked serious ass when we were getting out of there."

Bucky glares at Tony. "Don't encourage him. Then last night, when Curly, Large and-"

"Who?" Steve interrupts, brows furrowed.

"The Hydra guys! I told you to go back in the ballroom, not to get cornered on the balcony," Bucky says. "But there again-"

"It was the plan to make them talk," Steve says, crossing his arms. 

"To make Spini talk. Not to get you kidnapped or hurt," Bucky says.

Tony hums. "James has a point there. It worried me too."

"It did, and then _you_ brought in two more Hydra men on the balcony on top. And you put yourself in danger too!" Bucky tells Tony.

"I didn't know they were menacing Steve!" Tony protests, raising his hands. He's not innocent in all this and has an enormous hero complex himself. But they knew that already.

"We're lucky Rhodes has the most sense of us all and that he roped in some help," Bucky says.

"And that you're such a good shot," Tony says with a wink. "That was impressive."

"Yeah, don't go all high and mighty on us, Buck," Steve says. "You were right in the thick of it."

"To protect your asses!" Bucky yells. "They had knives! Spini had a gun, too! You can't just throw up your fists and ask all the bad guys for a dance like that!"

"Yes I can, and I did, and I was doing fine," Steve says, mulish.

Bucky throws his hands in the air. "Jesus." He turns to Tony, who surely can see how this is a problem. Steve will get hurt if he continues like that. "Help me here!"

Tony looks from Bucky to Steve, then takes a step back and narrows his eyes. "Mmmm."

That's all he says, and goes back behind his desk, dropping in his chair and looking into a drawer. He grabs a Biro, fishes out a leather-bound journal and flips through what seems like lots of scribbles and various diagrams for a blank page where he starts writing. Just as Bucky is about to ask what he's doing, he notices the look of excitement on Steve's face. 

"What is it?" Bucky asks.

"It's his invention journal!" Steve says, looking elated.

Tony doesn't even look up, furiously making a list at the moment. Of course Bucky's heard about Tony's various projects; it's hard to miss with the RT pump in the middle of his chest that keeps him alive. Plus Bucky had ridden in the airship, and he's seen the armor (though not in action yet, even if Rhodes had been half in his when they'd escaped Schmidt's castle). But since he's known Tony, they've been too busy with the mission to find the serum, and now the factory, for Bucky to see the inventor at work. The closest he's been is hearing about his job on the B-29s for the RAF. 

"What does that have to do-"

"Do you think he's making me an armor?" Steve asks excitingly.

The mere idea of Steve not only jumping into fights with his fists but in a huge metal armor - and therefore taking on bigger foes, like tanks or some shit - sounds like a total nightmare.

"I sure hope not!" 

Steve pouts at him. "Oh, come on! It would be cool."

"No," Bucky says. He's convinced of that. "No it would not. Tony? You're not making him an armor like yours, right?"

Tony shakes his head. "What? No." He makes a shooing motion at them, not even looking up. "Busy now." 

Bucky grabs a disappointed Steve by the elbow. At least Tony is not getting in trouble at the moment. "Come on now, let's go see Pepper and Rhodes."

They have to let them know about the info - of lack of thereof - from Fury, and start planning the trip to Italy.

*

Tony appears two hours later in the kitchen with the pen behind his ear, his journal under an arm, a measuring tape in hand, and wild eyes.

"Oh, Steve!" he says, smiling when he sees him. "Get up."

Immediately Steve stands to attention. He grins when Tony opens up his journal, props it open on the counter with a cutting board, and starts measuring Steve. 

"Oh boy," Rhodes says. "What now?"

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I like it," Bucky says.

"Shhh," Tony says, stretching the tape across the width of Steve's shoulders, then jolting down a number. "This is important." He goes back to Steve and measures the edge of a shoulder to the neck this time.

"What is it for?" Bucky asks. He's still worried about a huge robot suit.

"A uniform. Stab resistant, at the very least," Tony says, measuring Steve's arm from shoulder to wrist.

"Cool," Steve says, smile still wide on his face.

That is actually a brilliant idea. Bucky would feel better if a good uniform protected Steve.

"Can I help?" Bucky asks.

"Sure, thanks!" Tony gives him the tape, and sits at the counter with his pen and journal. "Shoulder to elbow?"

Bucky carefully measures and answers, then follows directions for a shitload of data: circumference of the bicep, of the forearm, armpit to waist, etc. Steve lets himself be moved like a good little mannequin, flexing when asked. Bucky has explored Steve's new body extensively with his hands, his mouth and his tongue dozens of times, but this official measuring makes it bizarrely concrete. He lets his touch linger and feels Steve react with shivers and a light blush on his face. Oblivious to Bucky's game, Tony continues to ask for more measurements. When it's time for the lower body, Bucky gets to his knees eagerly. He throws a grin and a wink up at Steve, who is watching him with huge eyes, cock hard in his slacks. 

"Hip to knee," Tony asks.

It so happens that Rhodes, who'd left to eat his sandwich in the dining room with Pepper, comes back with his empty plate just as Bucky smooths the tape down Steve's thigh suggestively. He catches on immediately - well it's obvious enough, the way Steve is tenting his pants - and makes an annoyed sound.

"Jesus, not again!" Rhodes says, doing an about-face and storming away with his plate. 

"Oh God," Steve says, hiding his beet-red face in his hands while Bucky chuckles. 

"What?" Tony looks adorably confused as he watches Rhodes' retreat.

"Bucky's fault," Steve says, glaring down at him.

He laughs. "What? No! I'm just doing what Tony asks."

"Not true and you know it," Steve accuses.

Tony looks still perplexed and Bucky moves a bit to the side, to get out of his line of sight of Steve's arousal.

"Oh!" Tony says, realizing what is going on. He smirks, "Have you been groping Steve, James?"

"No!" Bucky defends himself.

"Yes!" Steve says at the same time. 

"I have not," Bucky says. Lingering touches are not groping. "It's not my fault you're always roaring to go."

"I bet you wouldn't fare better," Steve says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Interesting thought," Tony says, tapping his Biro on his lips. He tilts his head to the side. "Why don't we finish measuring Steve and then he'll measure you?"

"Me?" Bucky asks, surprised. "I'm not getting a uniform."

"And why not?" Tony asks, eyes roaming over him. "Yes, I think you need one too."

He doesn't believe it's necessary, but color him intrigued. 

"That's a great idea," Steve says, as if he's won a prize. Bucky can only imagine how Steve will teased him at his turn, but doesn't see how that's a downside at all. 

"My ideas are always great," Tony says, before looking down at his journal. "Now, James, tell me the circumference of Steve's thigh, please." 

Grinning up at Steve, Bucky obliges very meticulously. "In the middle, or higher near the hip?"

"Ngh," Steve makes, his cock twitching. "Maybe we could do this elsewhere? Please?"

"Middle for now," Tony says as if he's not even heard Steve. "We'll get to the inseam later."

"Guys, come on," Steve whines. "Think of Pepper? She'll kill us all if she comes in here."

It makes Bucky freeze because shit, he's right. Tony reaches the same conclusion because he winces.

"True, true." He gets up, gathers his journal and gestures for them to follow. "Let's go in my office."

"And close the door?" Steve asks eagerly.

"And close the door," Tony says with a wink. "Kitchen is free, Rhodey!"

"Thank you!" Rhodes exclaims, glaring at them as they cross the dining room. He's sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "I swear to God, I better not catch you all again. Keep it in your goddamn pants."

"Relax, everyone had their pants on," Tony says. "Heck, I am making more pants!"

"Sorry Jim," Bucky says. 

He feels slightly guilty: he wanted to tease Steve, not to annoy anyone. Steve, still red like a fire engine, is following Tony closely. Probably so that the bulge in his pants - still there, the serum is awesome - isn't too visible. Thank goodness, Pepper is nowhere to be seen.

"Just keep it decent," Rhodes says.

Bucky gives him a small salute, "Sir, yes Sir."

He'll try. At least in the common areas. But when the doors are closed, then all bets are off.

*

After Tony has all of their measurements, they don't see him much for three days as the rest of the gang prepares for the trip to Italy. They can take the blimp for a bit, but the likely location of the factory is deep into the Axis' territory, almost in Austria. They have to plan carefully.

The fourth night after the party, Tony brings up two boxes to their bedroom, the bottom one larger than the other. He barely maneuvers them through the door, before dropping his cargo to the floor. What's inside the lower cardboard box makes a surprising vibrant metallic sound when it hits the floorboards. An armor wouldn't fit in such a box, but Bucky squints in distrust.

"You said no robot suit," he accuses.

Tony laughs, "No robot suit, I swear. You'll see. First, here is your new gear, James." 

He opens the top box and lines up its content on the bed. The pants resemble those of a paratrooper uniform, but are brown instead of green. They look made from a cotton and canvas material, probably waterproofed, and have large outside pockets. Tony brought a pair of shiny leather paratrooper boots, too. Because when Tony does something, he does it in style, there's also a leather belt with pouches to carry several ammo magazines and a custom first-aid kid. Plus an assorted shoulder harness with a holster. 

It's the short-waisted top that makes the outfit stand out, without being flashy. It's a marine blue jacket, with a collar and an asymmetry opening with a double row of buttons making an almost 'V' down the front. The coat looks like an old cavalry uniform, though its buttons don't shine, being also blue. The uniform is reinforced - the pants at the knees, and the top at the elbows and plates on the chest. When Bucky touches the jacket, he's surprised at how soft it is. 

"What is it made of?" he asks.

"Silk. A ton of layers of silk, I stopped counting," Tony says.

"Oh, I've read about that," Steve says, reaching to touch it too. "Is it true that it's bulletproof?"

Bucky's heard about it too. "From that Polish priest who immigrated to Chicago, right?"

"Priest and engineer, yes," Tony says as he helps Bucky put the jacket on. It's not too heavy, not like metal plates would be, and it's cut just right. The fun measuring sessions clearly gave practical results. "And yes, it's mostly bulletproof. Less and less true with new guns releasing bullets with more velocity, though. But it should manage to catch flack, too."

"Isn't making a silk bulletproof vest crazy expensive?" Steve asks, walking around Bucky, admiring the result. 

Tony makes an unimpressed face at Steve, as if it's the stupidest question he's ever heard. "Ask me if I care."

It's easy sometimes to forget how unbelievably rich Tony is. Well not forget, since they always have what they need and live so comfortably in his house here in London, but to lose perspective. Tony is a goddamn billionaire; he could dress only in silk and throw everything away each night and not even feel it. Of course he doesn't mind putting money into a vest that will protect his lover from harm. Steve is more touchy than Bucky when it comes to money, probably because he grew up even poorer than him. 

"I know, I know," Steve allows this time. He won't criticize something that protects Bucky either.

"Looking good, James," Tony says, buttoning the jacket and tapping his chest. It's true that it's flattering. "Move around a bit, I want to make sure it doesn't restrict your movements."

"It's great, thanks," Bucky says, swinging his arms back and forth.

"Can't wait to see the whole thing," Steve says, eyes shining with genuine admiration. "Blue looks fantastic on you."

Tony grins. "Yeah, I knew it would suit you. And I figured blue would also be your color, Steve, so let's check it out." 

Bucky gathers all of his kit and starts for the bathroom. He wants to try it on immediately! He's never had something done for him with such care; the quality and craftsmanship is fantastic. 

"I'll be right back."

He takes his time dressing up and the result when he peers in the bathroom's mirror is pretty damn awesome. The general look of the ensemble, sure, but the fit is perfect too. The clothes are a bit stiff, as most new ones are, but Bucky knows they'll be very comfortable when broken in. Boots included, that are shined to perfection. 

When Bucky reenters to the bedroom, it's to the sight of Tony helping Steve put on what looks like a double leather holster strap that crosses in his back. Weirdly, it has no pouches for guns. Bucky has questions about that, but he whistles at the uniform itself. It's a lot closer to the body than Bucky's, mainly in a dark blue that is almost black, and extremely flattering. Distractingly so, in fact.

"Wow," Bucky says, eyeing Steve up and down. 

There's a silver star on Steve's sternum, with three stripes of the same color that spread to each side, two looping around the shoulders and dipping in a point at the top of his biceps. The design is flawless, even though the silver is flashy for field work in Bucky's opinion. A brown belt with pouches, similar to Bucky's, cuts the otherwise dark suit in two. It accentuates Steve's slim hips, and by contrast the power in his shoulders and thighs. He has brown paratrooper boots with buckles, too. 

Tony hums as he steps back, hands on his hips to survey his work. "Looks good."

"Yeah?" Steve asks, cheeks rosy. He's so happy to have earned his own uniform.

"Very hot," Bucky says. He can't resist stepping close to touch Steve's sleeve. "Silk too?"

"Yes," Tony says. "I layered his with nylon, too, in some places."

With his new super-strength, Steve won't have a problem with a heavier uniform. Both the upper part - with ridges and plates - and the knees of the pants look well reinforced, even more than Bucky’s. Speaking of, Steve is devouring him with his eyes, too.

"Look at you!" Steve says, biting his lower lip. He looks as if he'd strip Bucky of his new clothes with great pleasure, and the feeling is mutual. Better, he'd love to debauch Steve while he _still_ wears the suit, for sure. "Tony, this is fantastic, thank you so much."

"You are very welcome," Tony says, beaming. Bucky can't resist bringing him into a kiss to give his thanks, too, and he has barely come up for air that Steve does it too.

"Mmm," Tony hums, flushed pink once Steve breaks their kiss. "That's what I call positive reinforcement."

"Anytime," Bucky says. He's still intrigued by the leather straps crossing on Steve's back, so he asks about them. "What is this for?" 

Tony perks up. "Oh, yes!" he beams, walking to the large cardboard box that contained Steve's uniform. "Not going to lie, this is my favorite piece."

He pulls out a disk of convex metal - it explains the earlier sound, then - and brings it over. He offers it to Steve by presenting the inside, that has leather straps that Steve slides on his forearm. 

"A shield," Bucky says, stating the obvious. Tony painted its exterior with three concentric white and silver bands, surrounding a silver star on a sky blue background right in the middle.

"Whoa," Steve says, moving it up and down. 

"Heavy?" Bucky asks, reaching to touch the edge of the shield.

Steve shakes his head."No! Very, very light."

"It's vibranium," Tony says, puffing up with pride. "One of the rarest metals on Earth."

It's beautiful, but without sounding demeaning... it looks pretty flimsy to Bucky. Especially when he takes it at his turn to inspect it and can confirm that it's indeed very light. 

"I see the doubt in your eyes," Tony says with a smirk.

"What?" Bucky says, guilty that it shows on his face so much. It doesn't seem to insult Tony at all, though.

"Oh you of little faith-" Tony starts, grabbing back the shield.

Bucky protests. "Hey, no! You must have a reason…"

"Let's go in my shop," Tony says, already walking for the door. "Bring your rifle with the sound suppressor, James."

It's close to midnight and they're in the middle of London, while there's a curfew and a blackout because of the war. Firing a weapon, even with a silencer, is not a great idea. But Steve's bounding after Tony like an overgrown puppy, a grin on his face.

"Come on, Bucky, I want to see what it can do!"

Bucky takes his rifle case from under the bed and follows. He's curious too, and even more so to enter the infamous shop.

It's a garage behind the house where Tony's been working. He'd come out to eat, and to shower and slip into bed late at night, but Tony had allowed neither Steve nor Bucky inside this place. 

"You are too distracting" had been the explanation. 

Pepper had noticed their frustration quickly; it was unfair that she, Rhodes and Jarvis could go fetch Tony and not them! She'd patted Steve's arm at the end of the first day, taking pity.

"Boys, it's okay. Tony wants to surprise you, that's all."

"It's not a Christmas gift!" Steve had said. The artist in him was probably frustrated that he could not offer his suggestion for the uniform. 

"You're sure that Tony's not making a metal suit?" Bucky had asked, because there had been a hell of a lot of clanking. 

Pepper had laughed. "No, no armor. Not at this point, at least."

That had not been the most reassuring, and Steve had elbowed him in the side.

"Jesus, Buck, let go of that paranoia about Tony making me an armor! What do you have against them, anyway? They are pretty damn awesome."

"Not saying they aren't," Bucky had said. "But not on you."

"It's like you don't trust me to exert restraint," Steve had grumbled, mulish.

"You bet I don't," Bucky had answered. They'd fought a bit about it, but not seriously. 

Now though, on Tony's heels, they can finally enter the shop. Once Tony opens the electric lamp, Bucky's first impression is that the place is a mess. There are scraps of metal of every shape and form everywhere, coiled copper, a forge and an anvil in a corner, pieces of blue fabric on a table, mannequins, and so much more stuff for a relatively small space. There is an armor looming in the shadows at the back, but as far as Bucky can see it's Tony's or Rhodes' and not a new one. 

Tony's marching over to where he must do his metalwork and fixes the shield to stay upright with vices and clamps. 

"Are you ready, James?" he asks.

It seems that it's target practice hour, but they are in a cramped place at best.

"Tony, I can't fire at the thing from further than 25 feet." If the bullets don't go right through, the ricochets will be dangerous. He's taking out the rifle anyway, going through his usual checklist. He loves that gun, and he wants it to keep working like a dream for a long time. 

"I know, we must take cover over there," Tony says, pointing at the opposite corner of the garage. 

Bucky hadn't noticed in the middle of everything else, but there's a curved cement half wall with several sandbags in front, set up to be a protection barrier. It does make sense that Tony does his own tests with firearms, which they find leaning on the inside of the protection barrier. There's a sniper rifle, three different revolvers, but also a StG 44 that makes Bucky whistles. 

"You've been holding out on me, Honey," he says, putting down his own baby to examine the assault rifle.

"It's a butcher's gun," Tony says, gesturing for Steve to join them behind the wall. "Nice in a pinch to make a statement, but you are too good a shot for a gun like that."

"Yeah," Steve says, mouth down-turned. He doesn't like guns, though Bucky knows he has a sentimental fondness for the pretty nacre number Tony made for him. "I hate those things."

"They're the future, though," Bucky says, undoing the 30 rounds cartridge, then slotting it back in. Those guns are portable, not too bad when it comes to aim, and can fire 500 rounds by minute; it's terrifying. 

"A sad and bloody future, but I agree," Tony says. He doesn't look happy about it either. "But it would make a racket, that's why I asked for your own." 

One pistol has a suppressor too, but Tony's right that Bucky wants to test the shield against his own rifle. It packs more of a punch. Bucky kneels down behind the wall and rests the Mosin-Nagant on top of it while both Tony and Steve take cover too.

"Are you sure you want me to ruin your pretty gift?" Bucky asks.

"I invite you to try," Tony says. He looks very confident in the flimsy metal. "Be careful with the ricochets. Plug up your ears, Steve," he adds, covering his own.

In Bucky's opinion, it's unlikely for the bullet to come right back to him, but he's always careful. He takes aim - instinctively for the center of the star - and fires once. With the suppressor the firing noise is muffled, but the sound of the bullet hitting the shield sounds high and clear, with a residual ringing vibration in the air. The bullet has bounced off, and as far as Bucky can see, hasn't damaged the shield.

"Uh," he exclaims, surprised but curious. When Steve tries to get up to see, Bucky puts a hand on his shoulders and pushes him down. "Wait a sec."

He fires six more rounds, in various parts of the shield, that also ricochets without going through. When he stops and looks down at Tony, he's grinning up at him, wiggling his eyebrows. Beside him, Steve is grimacing even with his index in his ears. The joys of enhanced hearing.

"You okay?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah," Steve says as he gets up. "Very high pitched."

He easily jumps the wall - the showoff - and jogs to the shield to examine it.

"Whoa," he says, touching the metal surface.

Bucky approaches and does the same, because what is there - or more exactly what isn't - is incredible. The bullets scratched the paint a bit, but that's it. No dents in the medal at all. 

"The magic of vibranium alloy," Tony says, rocking back on his heels with pride. "A third of the weight of steel, and it absorbs kinetic energy."

"It's great," Steve says. For some reason he fumbles with the shield that falls to the cement floor only to bounce back into his hands. "Oh." 

Weird, but Bucky thinks nothing of it until Steve slams the shield to the floor again, making it jump right up to the ceiling, hit there, and hurl back down with a clang.

"Jesus!" Bucky curses, barely dodging the thing. "What the hell?"

Steve has a maniacal grin. "This is so cool!"

Tony looks bewildered. "It's not a bouncing ball, Steve. It's a shield!"

"And I love it," Steve says, grabbing Tony's neck to bring him in a short but pointed kiss. "Thank you Sweetheart." 

He then skips away, throwing the shield at the protection barrier and laughing when it comes back right into his hands. He then tries ricocheting it to the garage's wall and cackles when he catches it again, after the shield hits both the wall and the sandbags this time.

"That," Tony starts to say, blinking, "was not the plan. I might have made a mistake."

Hands on his hips, Bucky shakes his head. "You think?" 

Steve has put the shield on his arm and is making moves as if he will use it to hit at stuff more than to protect himself from harm. Which brings forth another question Bucky's had since he first saw the thing. 

"And why, pray tell, did you paint it to look like a target? You have to know that people will shoot right at it!"

"Well duh," Tony says, and he rolls his eyes when Bucky's eyebrows rise, unimpressed. "Better they aim at the perfectly bulletproof shield than at his head, no?"

"I see your point," Bucky agrees. But as good as it is, it only covers Steve's torso, and said precious head won't be that protected. This is terrible. "You couldn't have made it bigger?"

Tony winces. "I wish, but that's all the vibranium I had."

They sigh in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the uniforms done and delivered - for which they thank him, very, very thoroughly - there is no distracting Tony from his burning need to find the Arsenal robots. Thankfully, they have finished almost all of the travel arrangements, and cleared with Fury a first hop to newly liberated Corsica. From there they'll move to Italy and make their way North-East towards Trento. 

They make a detour flying the blimp over the Atlantic instead of crossing over France, but the air-born part of the trip is easy. The airship and the heavy material for an eventual infiltration by force - yes, that means Tony's and Rhodes' armors - will stay in a barn near Bastia, under Jarvis' care. They set with him a nightly call, too. If needed and they forgo all subtlety, he'll fly to them. 

From Corsica, they take a boat to the coast of Italy, just a bit south of Livorno, which goes without a hitch too. They have to be more careful from there, since Northern Italy is very much under Axis control. Still, they've barely started their journey in two old cars that Tony turns the first vehicle on a private road that leads to an abandoned house.

"What is it?" Bucky asks, on high alert. These farmhouses are often booby trapped; the German soldiers are digging in their fingers to keep the region at all cost. 

"Nothing bad," Tony says while he parks behind a large structure that has to be a barn. "I just want to make a minor change in the itinerary."

Rhodes - driving the second car which also carries Pepper - has followed them, and everyone gets out to know what is up.

"Sorry guys," Tony says. He has his determined face on. "I thought I could drive by, but I can't." 

"Drive by what?" Steve asks.

Tony turns to Steve and smiles. "I know we're not here for sightseeing, but I want you to see it. I would never forgive myself if they destroyed it, and we'd been so close and not taken a few hours to have a look."

He must be talking about the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Bucky wasn't even aware it existed until Steve sighed wistfully in the airship while reading a book on the region and showed him an illustration. Visibly Tony noticed too.

Steve’s eyes widen. "Really?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea," Rhodes starts, but when Steve's hopeful smile fades he relents. "But why not?" The entire team is a sucker for Steve's puppy look, that is certain. "I'll stay here to guard the cars."

"I'd like to see the tower too," Pepper says. "How far is it?"

"Two miles, or just about, if we go across the marshes," Tony says. "We'll only get close enough to have a look, it's under German control. It will be muddy."

"Not a problem," Pepper says as she fetches her bag.

It's not even a question that Bucky is going with Tony, Steve and Pepper. He is of the opinion that his boyfriends need constant supervision, and he's not letting them out of his sight. And frankly, he's curious to see the monument, too.

The coastal terrain is flat - so the distance is easy to cover - but it poses a challenge as they are uncomfortably exposed during their advance. There could be a sniper in the very tower they want to go see, who could pick them up like nothing. They advance most of the way while walking crouched, carefully choosing their itinerary. The goal is to use trees and other obstacles as cover, as much possible. Being in the middle of July, it's in the high eighty degrees, the sun hitting hard and making them sweaty. As Tony warned, the ground is wet, and the mud soon covers them up to the knees. There are fleas, too, and it's not the most pleasurable stroll. 

After almost an hour, they reach an olive grove three quarters of a mile from the tower. Tony and Pepper take out their binoculars to have a look. Steve doesn't need enhancement as he stares and stares, looking enraptured. As for Bucky, he has an excellent vision but lifts his rifle up to look out of his telescope, nonetheless.

The tower is just as crooked as the name promised, and Bucky wonders how long it will take for it to tumble. It would be a shame because Bucky might not be well versed in architecture or arts, but its beauty is undeniable. It's slightly under 200 feet high, made of carefully sculpted white stone. Close by is the cathedral and a baptistry, less ornate but also gorgeous.

After a quick first pass, Bucky starts looking for snipers in the structure, just in case. He begins at the highest point, the round crown. Bucky can make out the shadowy silhouette of old bells, but no guards. He then slowly searches while going down, observing the columns and ramps. It's made of stone but so delicate, it looks fragile and ethereal. 

"Wow," Steve says.

"Agreed," Pepper says. She seems as hypnotized as Steve is. "It's beautiful. Thanks for this, Tony."

"My pleasure. I wish we could go see it properly and walk up to the top floor. Did it, once," Tony says. "We'll come back if it withstands the war, for sure."

"I can't believe someone would destroy it!" Steve says.

"Let's hope not," Tony says, passing him the binoculars.

Bucky wishes so too. Bombing such a graceful monument would be a shame, but he can also imagine the brass giving the order. The terrain is so flat, being perched inside this tower is an enormous advantage. Anyone trying to take it back will sustain heavy casualties. Aren't soldiers more precious than stone? He decides not to share the sentiment, seeing how touched Steve and Pepper are. Bucky keeps an eye on potential threats, though. 

After long minutes in almost silence, they start their way back. 

*

Crossing Italy to reach the Northern region takes more time than they hoped. The flat terrain around Pisa doesn't last, and they are soon going through the Northern Apennines mountains. The few days needed to go across makes Bucky very nervous. There are too many spots where patrols or the resistance could ambush them. As for the regular folks, they are either very suspicious or friendly. The problem is that you never know which until you have to interact, which they try to avoid. It's still war, and there are signs of it everywhere. It's also the middle of summer, so life goes on, people working in fields, vineyards and olive groves. 

Being careful is best, which means no detours to historical landmarks anymore; they circle around cities if possible. They dodge several German patrols, but not all of them, and for now their luck is holding. Tony speaks fluent Italian - from his mother's side - and German from his father's, and Steve is picking up both languages fast. As for Bucky, he's good at profanities, but that's about it. He keeps quiet when people question them, eyes to the ground, while Tony tells their cover story. A rich family up North hired an American nanny, Virginia Kelly, who is traveling with her brother Steven Kelly. Bucky is her cousin James Smith, with Rhodes playing the manservant. A man of color sometimes raises eyebrows, but Rhodes avoids meeting eyes and makes himself as small and non-threatening as possible. Tony - under the name Antonio Lombardi, from Limone sul Garda - is their guide and escort towards Trento. So far, it has worked.

The countryside is absolutely gorgeous, in Tuscany at first, then through Emilia-Romagna and Veneto after that as they move across the Po valley. Steve diligently fills the pages of his sketchbooks at night, by the fire. It's as if he's compelled to keep souvenirs even though he now has a perfect memory. 

"We'll come back," Tony keeps saying.

"I know," Steve replies every time, tongue peeking out as he carefully shades his daily creation.

He sure impressed Bucky with his rendering of the Leaning Tower, when they'd stopped that first night. Steve's always been talented, that hasn't changed, but Bucky would wager everything he owns that the number of columns and arches on his drawing is exact.

"It's beautiful, Steve," Pepper had said. "Would you paint one for me, when we go back to New York?"

That had made Steve's entire face light up. 

"I'd love to."

It's nice, thinking of an 'after', when the war will be over and they'll go home. They'll have plenty of time for art and beauty, not just stolen moments like this. Bucky sure hopes that Steve can go back to his job illustrating Tony's magazine. It goes without saying that Bucky and Steve will join the team if classic Marvel Adventures resume. It's a pleasant thought, following Tony on the search for an artifact or investigating a legend instead of fighting Nazis and seeing the cruelty of men. But for now, they are on a mission that could help end World War Two, and they have to focus on it. 

As always, Pepper's extreme competency and Rhodes’ clear-headedness are a bounty as they progress slowly but surely towards Verona, then Sirmione. Mountains are waiting for them again, looming on the horizon. The further along in their journey, the more check-points they have to go through, and each time Bucky holds his breath, wondering if they'll get in trouble. But no, again and again, sometimes after hours of questioning, they are free to continue.

"Did you contact Paolo for the boat?" Tony asks Pepper when they are close to Sirmione and Lake Garda. 

Navigating will save half a day on walking beside the lake. Being on water will make them extremely exposed, though, and by principle Bucky has grumbled about it.

"Yes," Pepper says. "We're now two days ahead of schedule, but he knows we're coming and it shouldn't be a problem."

That's another thing. After a slow start, they've made amazing progress, better than all of their expectations.

"We're still going up the lake at night?" Steve asks.

"Yes, we better," Tony tells him. "We'll come back to see the scenery here too, go to Milan-"

"It's as if you're planning a tour of Italy," Rhodes teases.

"Maybe I am," Tony says with a grin. 

To reach Paolo's house in Sirmione, they have to enter the older part of the city, and a walled one at that. Of course there is a check-point at the old castle's drawbridge, but Tony does his usual number and it allows them in. Steve would love to go inspect the Grottoes of Catulus ruins - supposedly where a known Roman poet lived - at the end of the peninsula, or see the famed thermal baths. But it's too dangerous with the Nazis occupying Villa Paradiso in a nearby olive grove. They have to be careful.

Paolo welcomes them with open arms, all smiles and with loud laughter. He and Tony met when looking for a famous missing opal, years before. He inquires briefly about their trip so far, and tries to learn why they want to cross the lake to Riva del Garda. Tony deflects by spinning a different tale this time. Officially they are on a small reconnaissance mission for the military, but it's a ruse to find a cavern with prehistoric murals in the Dolomites that could rival Lascaux. Tony makes it sound as if they tricked the Allies in letting the team walk around, which Paolo finds hilarious. He invites them to eat at his house and to wait there until nightfall. 

It's a joyous dinner, but Bucky realizes that he began taking for granted that he could touch Steve and Tony whenever he wanted. Nothing inappropriate, just that Bucky has to reign in gestures of affections in the middle of strangers, as friendly as they are. In the house in London, or even during the ride over, casual contact was fine. Once camp was set, Bucky would sometimes put his hand in the small of Tony's back or his thigh, or lean his head on Steve's shoulder and think nothing of it. Now Bucky's overthinking distances and gestures, a throwback to experiences with past lovers. They can afford to laugh when Rhodes gets aggravated at catching them in compromising situations because he's not a threat. He's their friend and accepts their love even if he doesn't care to see demonstrations of it. Paolo and his family - devout catholics as shown by the imagery all around the house - could easily get very offended. Even get them arrested and delivered to the Germans. 

Once the night falls, they take narrow streets and alleys to reach a nearby dock where the boat is waiting for them. It's a small fisherman boat with a black sail that will just barely fit them all. The hull is painted dark too in a way Bucky hopes will help to camouflage them further on the water. It's the new moon, at least. Tony pays what is due and Paolo is shaking their hands - and kissing Pepper's. He kept waxing poetry about her beauty all evening, while his wife rolled her eyes with amused exasperation.

"Goodspeed, friends. Miss Pepper."

"Thank you Paolo," she says. "We appreciate your help."

"My pleasure. Do not hesitate if there is anything else I can do for you."

They don't plan on coming back through Sirmione. If they find the Hydra factory, they'll warn Fury, then join the attack and either leave with the Army or with Jarvis and the blimp.

Rhodes estimates that it will take close to five hours to sail across the lake to Riva del Garda, while walking would take fourteen. It's a gamble, with how the shores rapidly climb into mountains on every side: anyone thinks to look at the water for suspicious movements would possibly see them. But then again… Tony is counting on the fact that it's a bold move: the capital of Mussolini's puppet state, Salo, is midway down the lake. Bucky tried to argue that being stupidly risky shouldn't count as a tactic, but he was overruled. 

The weather was heavy all day, black clouds gathering more and more, and they are approximately half way on the lake when the wind picks up.

"I don't like this," Rhodes says when the water gets agitated. 

The waves are not big, not yet, but the boat starts to roll. Bucky is by definition a city boy, heck he'd never been in the country before he joined the army and got shipped to war, and he doesn't like it either. He's not feeling so great and he looks over at Steve, expecting to see him green; he got sick on a rowboat on Central Park Lake once, and Bucky teased him about it ever since. This time Bucky finds Steve looking perfectly fine.

"Oh fuck you," Bucky grumbles.

Steve frowns at him. He's never liked profanities. "What was that for?"

"The serum is helping you not to get sea sick, isn't it?" Bucky asks.

It makes Steve beam. "Yeah! Amazing, right?"

Bucky can't even be mad about it for real, he's just too cute.

"Don't be jealous, Buckaroo," Tony says from his spot up back at the stern. He seems totally nonplussed as well. "You'll find your sea legs too."

"I sure hope so," Bucky replies. 

By not being sick, at least Steve is sparing Bucky from feeling worse. As soon as Bucky has this genius thought, the universe plays the irony card: the sky opens up, and it starts pouring rain. A veritable deluge that has them drenched in less than a minute, even as they scramble for cover. 

"Oh my God," Pepper says, holding on the best she can to a piece of waxed fabric. 

The wind is stronger, too, and they are going very fast.

"Steve, come here," Tony asks. He's struggling with keeping the right direction. "Hold the wheel like this, okay?"

"Got it," Steve says. The water is making his clothes cling to his body and bulging biceps, putting in clear relief the effort it takes to keep control of the boat. 

"James, let's help Rhodey." 

Rhodes is reining in the sails to protect them from tearing. Bucky knows nothing about sailing, but can follow simple directions. He pulls or holds stuff while Tony and Rhodes secure them. Bucky's hair is plastered to his skull, water getting everywhere, even through his collar and dripping down his back. They haven't put the new uniforms yet, keeping them for the mountains to come. Bucky is certain that he'd be a lot dryer in it, and wouldn't look like a drowned rat. 

What really worries Bucky, though, is when thunder joins the party. They are in the middle of the lake, being tossed this way and that violently. He's afraid that lightning will hit them sooner rather than later. It's those big ass thunderbolts, too, that split at least four times and fills the night's sky. The cracks of lightning are close, there's barely any delay between the light and the sound. The boat is moving too much for Bucky to see where they strike, but it must be near. When will it be their turn?

"Shit," he murmurs as he huddles close to Pepper, after he's urged to get out of the way. 

They try to burrow under a tarp, but it's not doing any good. 

"There wasn't supposed to be a storm!" Pepper exclaims.

She would never have let them leave Sirmione otherwise.

"Surely because of the mountains," Bucky says. It makes weather capricious. "You couldn't have known."

Lightning hits them once: the bolt travels down the lightning rod fixed on the mast with a flash of light, down the cables to the conductors on the waterline. Bucky stayed low in the center of the boat as instructed, but it's one of the scariest things he's ever seen, especially while being tossed around. Thankfully Tony, Rhodes and Steve steer them towards the shore without damage. They end up in a cove where the lake is thankfully calmer, and to avoid losing everything, they pull the small boat out of the water. It's very impressive to see how Steve manages it almost all on his own. Once their sailboat is secure, they grab a couple of bags of supplies - Steve insists to carry his shield too - and they look for shelter. Fortunately the storm seems to be moving away from them, but they still would appreciate a roof.

It's Rhodes who spots a small shed first, and they force their way in by picking the padlock. A bolt of lightning shows it's mostly empty but for an old harness hanging near the door, a harrow, rakes, a hoe and wooden crates scattered on the ground. The shed is barely big enough for the five of them, but at least it has a roof and walls to protect them from the wind and rain. Without saying much, they get in and push the equipment and crates against the back wall to make some space. It's dark, almost pitch black, but Steve quietly guides them until they have cleared an area large enough to sit down. 

"Well. That was unpleasant," Tony says.

They all grumble in agreement. Pepper is going through the bags and eventually lights up a candle that allows them to see each other. It's a pathetic sight. It's a given they are all soaked through, but they are all tired and with long faces too.

"Does anyone know how far along we made it?" Bucky asks.

"I saw Malcesine's Scaliger Castle. We might have doubled back a little while going to shore," Steve says.

"Sounds about right. I'd say that we did about two-third of the distance." Rhodes looks into the bag too, takes out a towel and throws it to Bucky. 

"Thanks." Even the towel is damp.

He wipes his face and rubs off his hair to get most of the water out, then passes it to Tony who does the same. Steve waits patiently for his turn as Rhodes and Pepper share a second towel. The storm made the temperature drop, and Bucky's freezing. If they are staying in this shed for the rest of the night, he won't stay in wet fabric. The only change of clothes he has in the bag he dragged along is the uniform Tony made him. Somehow this wasn't how he thought he would wear it for the first time, but a guy has got to do what needs doing.

"Pepper if you don't mind," Bucky says as he gets up again, working on his belt. "I need to change."

"No, of course," she says, looking away. "In fact, Jim, give me the towel, I'll change too."

Bucky turns around, like the others, and gives Pepper her privacy as she changes shirts and pants, too. He's pretty sure that she's doing that magic 'change under the towel' thing that all girls seem to be able to do. At least Bucky's sisters and even his mother used to do it when they'd go to the beach. With little ceremony, Bucky peels off his own wet clothes and puts on his new uniform. It's incredible how much better he feels as soon as he's mostly dry. Tony, Rhodes and Steve - who has his uniform too - soon do the same.

"We could try to get some sleep?" Steve suggests after they spend a long ten minutes sitting in silence after that.

"Try, maybe," Bucky says, leaning his back against the shed's wall. He's exhausted, but still jittery and not convinced he can relax enough.

"I only see one way I _maybe_ could fall asleep," Tony says. Rhodes throws him a suspicious look and Tony sighs. "Come on, Rhodey, I'm not talking about sex. Not with Pepper here! What do you take me for?"

"I can't help but notice that it's only Pepper that is theoretically stopping you," Rhodes says, half smiling.

"You're being crass and you know it. What I meant is that I'm still cold, so Steve is the solution. Lie down, Darling," Tony demands.

Oh, right, Steve has been running hot since the transformation! And since Steve can never refuse Tony anything, he does as asked immediately.

"If you think it can help."

"It should," Tony says, lying by his side and unashamedly cuddling. "James?" he asks next.

"You know what? I second this idea," Bucky says. Instead of sandwiching Tony in their usual sleep arrangement, he stretches on the ground, sure, but cuddles on Steve's other side. 

Steve laughs while Tony protests. "Hey!"

"Sorry Babe, I need the heat too," Bucky says. 

"And me who thought I'd be nice and cozy," Tony says with an exaggerated sigh. 

"It is very nice," Steve says, amused.

"Don't be a diva, Tony," Pepper says. She takes out a woolen blanket from her bag and stretches it on top of them. 

"Thanks," they say in unison.

She's looking down at them with her hands on her hips and a thoughtful expression on her face. 

"You know what? We might not all be able to cuddle Steve, but that doesn't mean me and Jim should freeze." She piles another blanket on them and then slides under, on Tony's other side. "Come on, Jim. Blow out the candle and let's try to get some sleep."

It's not so bad, all huddled together. Steve radiates heat like a goddamn boiler, and the sound of the rain eventually lulls Bucky to sleep. 

**

They consider doing the rest of the distance to Riva del Garda on foot, but decide against it. It would take as much time to walk there as it does to wait for the night to fall again and use the boat as they intended. Navigating is also safer and with fewer risks of being controlled. It makes for an interminable day of waiting, though, especially since it drizzles throughout. 

In a small blessing, the weather clears up just before they embark. The trip is uneventful this way around, and they make excellent time. They reach the shore a mile or so away from Riva in the middle of the night and are careful to be as silent as possible. It wouldn't do them any good to get spotted at the last minute. Steve pulls the boat out of the water again, and they camouflage it with branches and shrubs after dismantling the mast. They don't expect their sailboat to stay there long, surely someone will discover it at some point, but it would be best if they were far away when it happens. 

Carrying all of their luggage, they follow the road towards Trento while it's still dark. It's slow going, because they have to hide each time there's a vehicle in either direction. All they have from Spini is that the factory is in the middle of the mountains, between the lake and Trento. Their hypothesis is that it's somewhere on the west flank of Monte Bondone… which is not as precise as one could hope. The mountain is enormous and the roads meandering at its base are narrow, winding through fields and forests, which doesn't allow a good line of sight on what could hide higher up. 

"We'll never find this place without a better vantage point," Bucky complains. If only they could have a bird's view.

"If we can't spot it by ourselves, then our best bet is to watch for convoys headed there," Steve says.

"A factory needs suppliers," Tony says.

"Yes. They might have brought Spini by plane, but I'm pretty sure they get regular truck convoys too."

Bucky has taken out their maps and observes it for a beat. "There are few roads. Supplies will come either from here down on the Lake, or from the northern cities, if not Trento itself."

Steve comes to look over his shoulder. "Agreed. And maybe from this parallel road, that connects from Tione de Trento to Ponte Arche." 

They've all gathered around Tony, who offers his opinion. "Let's push to Ponte Arche, since it will allow us to cover this road coming from the lake, but also whatever could come through Tione de Trento."

The walk resumes, and it's slow going. Bucky suggests stealing a car, but they would be too visible on the road, potentially so close to the Hydra base. The way the inhabitants designed the roads, often lined with short rock walls, makes it hard to camouflage a vehicle. On foot they can hop said walls and hide until the danger passes. They are confident that their walk is as secure as it can be… until it's not.

"Halt!"

They freeze at the hail, and Bucky's stomach lurches. Shit, they've just walked past a house that looked like any other, and the order to stop comes as a shock. Bucky chances a look at Steve, who returns it with his mouth pinched. He's worried too. The coolest of them all is without surprise Tony who pivots towards the voice with his hands raised at chest level.

"Hallo," Tony says. "Posso aiutarla?"

As he turns around, Bucky sees four Army vehicles in the inner courtyard and curses the fact that the house hid them. Beside the soldier who has stopped them, a lance corporal, Buck counts three men outside and at least two inside. 

"Carta," the soldiers says, gesturing them to come over. He doesn't look suspicious, but his eyes linger longer on Pepper and Rhodes. 

Tony immediately begins his spiel - in Italian - about being a guide on the way to Trento, where Pepper wants to reach her employer. Steve mostly stares at the ground, Pepper close by his side, as they give their identification papers as requested. Two more soldiers walk over, though they stay by the rock wall, listening in. This could go so, so badly. To Bucky's complete surprise the control ends quickly: only a rapid check of their documents and a few questions. The lance corporal looks at the first lieutenant, who briefly nods, and that's it. They get their identification papers back, and the lance corporal tells them to be prudent on the road.

"Grazie, danke," Tony says, gratitude cranked up, and it's not just for show. 

It itches between Bucky's shoulder blades as they resume their walk towards Ponte Arch. He almost expects being shouted at to stop again, and told that the soldiers have more questions.

"Fuck," Bucky mutters when they are out of earshot. 

"Everything is fine," Tony says. He's smiling but there is a tightness at the corner of his eyes.

"We were lucky," Rhodes says. "I'm not sure that our story will hold much longer."

"I'm surprised it still does," Bucky says. "Steve, did you hear them talking once we left?"

"Mmm," Steve says, shrugging. "Someone asked for the soldiers to enter the house. I didn't hear more than that."

"We'll be more careful," Tony says. 

"How?" Rhodes says. "We're walking right on the roads, searching for a factory that could be anywhere. And it's probably hidden, anyway. We can't ask about it, because the wrong person could get us arrested even faster."

"It's heartwarming to feel your confidence in what we're doing," Tony snarks.

It won't help anything if they snipe at each other or get discouraged.

"Didn't we agree on a plan just an hour ago?" Bucky asks.

"He's right. Let's reach Ponte Arche, find somewhere to stay, and then try to spot convoys or any sign pointing at a location for the factory," Steve says.

It's logical, at the very least. Bucky will feel better on watch duty, as he always does. He hopes their incredible luck holds until then.

**

They chose Ponte Arche because that's where the roads to Trento, Riva del Garda and Tione de Trento meet up, but it also means it's busy… and a control point. Never say that the Germans aren't efficient. Instead of walking directly into the village, they want to secure a base of operation first. It's with great displeasure that they let Tony go by himself to find a place to stay. He's the only one of them fluent in Italian, after all.

"What if he got caught?" Steve asks, two long hours after Tony left them just outside of town. He's nibbling at his nails, and Bucky bats his hand away.

"Shush." Bucky's trying hard not to convince himself of the same.

"Give him time," Rhodes says.

Steve gets up and looks towards the village. They've climbed up the side of the road, to hide between trees. Bucky hates that Tony is alone over there, with no one having his back. But they have to hope for the best, or they'll go crazy. 

"Thank God," Steve says, a few minutes later and everyone relaxes.

"Told you," Rhodes says. 

He might put up a confident front, but Rhodes' smiling a lot more now than he was a minute ago. How long has he been teaming up with Tony? And when Tony had heart problems, too? Bucky's not sure if he'll ever stop worrying when he has either Steve or Tony out of his sight.

Since there is no one between them and Tony on the road, they gather their stuff and walk to him. It's clear from far away that he's got excellent news, just by the swagger in his steps and the smile that is soon apparent on his face.

"No problems?" Steve asks when they meet up. As they are out in the open, they don't hug Tony even though Bucky sure has the urge (he squeezes his shoulder instead, and Steve taps Tony's arm).

"None," Tony says, grinning. "I got controlled, but they only asked a few questions, as usual. I said I was new in town, wondering if I'd stay and work or move on to Trento."

Bucky is relieved that it went well, of course. Tony is a talented actor, and he blends in seamlessly.

"Did you find us somewhere to stay?" Pepper asks.

"Yes, and it's perfect!" Tony says. "Right next to the crossroad there's a small hill, with a farm up top. It took a bit of convincing, but Giovanna will let us stay in the barn."

"Convincing how?" Steve asks, cocking his head and looking disapproving. 

Even though he knows Tony is devoted to them, any sign of flirting annoys Steve. Heck, his jealousy over Loki when they started the adventure to get the serum is the reason Bucky realized that Steve liked men. Thinking back, Steve never appreciated seeing Bucky flirt or hooking up either.

"By being my most charming self! Giovanna also asked for more than I hoped for of our money, and I promised we'd help her fix the barn," Tony says. He winks at Steve, "I told her my friends were fit young men that would do that without problems."

Steve harrumphs but doesn't argue. He also sticks to Tony's side on the way to Giovanna's place. They can walk up on the hill by a side road that avoids the busy crossroad - and the control point. The farm is indeed the perfect place to monitor it.

"Isn't it great?" Tony asks, almost bouncing with excitement.

"It is," Bucky says. 

He already has an idea of where he could set up for surveillance. Why isn't he as happy as Tony, then? Instead, there is a knot forming in Bucky's stomach. Call him paranoid, but it's too easy. Steve has noticed his mood and frowns.

"Is everything alright? Have you seen something?" he asks.

Bucky shakes his head. "No, nothing."

"Okay, so I told Giovanna our usual story, but with a twist. Pepper, you are not feeling so great with the long travel, that's why we're stopping for a few days."

"Makes sense," Pepper says. "I expect you boys to spoil me while I rest."

Tony laughs. "Of course. I have a hunch Giovanna will help with that, she's a sweetheart."

"You like her a lot, huh?" Steve asks airily. Jeez, he's so ridiculous sometimes.

"I do," Tony says with a wide smile, being impossible in return. He's purposely goading Steve, picking up wild flowers on the side of the road to make a bouquet that is clearly for their future hostess.

"Tony, come on," Bucky admonishes. "And Steve, you're being dumb."

"I'm not!" Steve protests.

"You are, a little bit," Tony needles while he pokes at Steve's side with his elbow. "But it's okay. I wouldn't change anything about you, Darling. We're almost there, you should help your sick sister."

Steve huffs, but nods his agreement. 

"Come on, Pepper," he says, turning his back to her. "I'll carry you."

"Really?" Pepper asks. A big smile breaks out on her face. "What a great idea," she adds, hands on Steve's ridiculously large shoulders and hopping up. He catches her easily, and with obvious glee she winds her arms around Steve's neck and circle his waist with her legs. Clearly, Steve isn't even bothered by his new passenger, striding uphill with as much ease now as two minutes ago. "Nice. I like this."

Tony's eyebrow rise. "Lucky you indeed."

She winks at Tony, then dramatically slumps against Steve's back, head on his shoulder. "Thank you so much, brother. I couldn't have taken one more step today."

"It's the least I can do, dear sister," Steve says, smiling too now.

When they're about a hundred feet away from the house, the door opens.

"Antonio? Sei tu?"

"Si, Giovanna," Tony shouts back. "E i miei amici!" 

A short woman comes out, smile wide and waving at them which Tony returns with enthusiasm. Bucky chuckles because what Tony chose not to say is that Giovanna must be around eighty years old. Steve's ears pink up in obvious embarrassment.

"Welcome, welcome," Giovanna says in slightly accented English. 

"Thank you for having us, ma'am," Bucky says.

She's wearing a red scarf over her gray hair, and her brown eyes are sparkling with mischief. Age has weathered her skin and given her wrinkles, but she's still a beautiful woman. She must have broken several hearts in her youth, for sure.

"It is my pleasure," she replies, beaming as she accepts the flowers from Tony. 

"She says that, but it was a hard negotiation," Tony says. "Giovanna's father studied in London."

"He taught me and my brothers English," she says. "Sadly, I do not get to speak much."

"Your English is perfect," Pepper replies. She's back on the ground, though leaning heavily on Steve, hanging on his arm. It was a good call to make them pass as siblings, it's believable.

"Oh, bellissima," Giovanna says with dismay, hurrying to Pepper's side and tugging on her hand. "Come sit out of the sun."

"Thank you," Pepper murmurs. 

Her fair skin is pink from mild sunburn, and she truly looks exhausted. Frankly, after seven hours walking, they all are - save maybe for Steve and his superhuman fitness.

"Yes, thank you," Steve says, fussing over Pepper and bringing her a handkerchief so she can dab her forehead.

"You are the brother, yes?" Giovanna asks.

It makes Steve straighten up, as if he's passing inspection. "Yes ma'am. Steve Kelly."

"My apologies," Tony says. "Giovanna, my travel companions are Miss Virginia Kelly, her brother Steve, her cousin James," Bucky nods at his turn," and their manservant Jim. Everyone, Señora Giovanna Marino."

"Welcome. Il piacere è tutto mio," she says. "Miss Kelly, I will get you something to drink, yes?"

"I would appreciate it very much, Señora," Pepper says.

"Psha!" she replies with a gesture. "No Señora please, Giovanna is my name."

"If you insist," Pepper answers with a smile as she undoes the ribbon under her chin and takes off her hat. "Then, in return, you have to call me Virginia."

"If you wish," Giovanna says. "But I think I might use bellissima instead," she adds, reaching out to touch a strand of Pepper's hair. "So pretty."

"Thank you," Pepper says. 

She isn't the only fair-haired woman they've seen in Italy - there were a few blondes - but definitely fewer redheads. It has drawn the eyes of men and women alike quite a few times during their travels. Pepper suggested dying them, but then it would contradict the identification papers she's using.

For now they can take a break. Giovanna fusses over Pepper, but also brings them all water. Bucky smiles when she not so subtly throws a look to Tony, who nods and takes out his wallet. The old lady is funny and looks sweet, but she's helping them for her own benefit. They better not forget it.


	6. Chapter 6

After three days of surveillance, there is no doubt in Bucky's mind that they have to continue towards Trento. 

Steve flops down, sitting on the grass next to Bucky who is keeping watching through his scope as a convoy disappears up the road. 

"More movement?" Steve asks.

"Two from Riva, one from Tione. Almost like clockwork," Bucky says.

"And all for Trento."

"Yep."

The trucks have disappeared after the last ridge where Bucky can see the road before it's hidden around the mountain. He counts to twenty and… there it is. 

"I think the trucks are turning on a dirt road about five clicks from here," Bucky says.

That sure catches Steve's attention, who kneels up and looks in the direction Bucky's observing.

"Yeah? Because of the dust?" It's crazy that he can see it from this far. Before the serum, Steve was nearsighted. 

"Exactly. Dust rises twenty second after the trucks take the last bend. Every time." Since he'd noticed, at any rate. 

"That's great!" Steve exclaims. "It means the factory can't be that far, if the convoys leave the main road over there!"

"I think so. Or at least the road that goes to the factory, wherever it is on that mountain, starts around there."

"I'll get Tony," Steve says.

"Is he still with his girlfriend?" Bucky teases.

"Shut up," Steve says, shoving Bucky's shoulder. It's a powerful push - Steve forgets his new strength often - that almost makes him topple over. 

"How long have you known Tony?" Bucky asks.

"Two and a half years, or just about. When I began working at Marvel Magazine," Steve says. "Why?"

"Has he had proper girlfriends in that time, not flings?" Bucky asks.

Steve looks perplexed. "Yes. For a bit he was with Abigail Cohen. And later with Lauren Lake."

Bucky almost chokes. "Lauren Lake? The actress?" 

She's the most popular actress of the last five years. They used to show her movies to the troops when Bucky was still in the Army - half of his unit had pictures of Lauren Lake cut up from magazines taped up near their bunks. Heck, Bucky is exclusively into men when it comes to physical attraction and he's had a crush on her.

"Yes." Steve is frowning, face like a thundercloud.

"Holy shit, that's why you didn't want to see 'The Villainous Jaguar' with me a few months ago. You hate her guts."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I don't _hate_ her."

"Did you meet her?" Bucky wants to hear all about this.

"She came by the office a couple of times, yes," Steve says, toying with the grass near his knee. He sounds pretty disgruntled about it.

"Was she mean? Snobbish? Did she look down at you?" 

International fame may have gotten to her head. They'd shown interviews with Lauren sometimes and she looked like a sweetheart, but it could have been one more act.

"No," Steve says. "She was perfectly nice and polite. Why are you asking this? Do you fancy her too?"

Steve knows Bucky's not into women; he's squinting at him now, suspicious.

"Don't be stupid," Bucky says. "You can't tell me you don't find her beautiful. Heck, I remember you drew her portrait when she was just starting, before I enlisted."

The charcoal study had been great, too, Lauren's blond hair a striking contrast against a black background. Bucky had thought about the drawing months later when he'd seen his buddies covet her pictures. He had almost asked Steve to ship it over.

"Of course she's beautiful!" Steve exclaims. "She's even prettier in person, when she's not caked with makeup. Gorgeous green eyes, legs for days. She'd laugh and everyone would smile in return. Really sweet."

"And you hated her guts," Bucky says with certainty, just by how Steve lists her qualities as if they personally offend him. "You have a problem, Steve."

It makes him sigh. "God, I know. I can't help it! I didn't hate _her_ , only the idea of her. How perfect she looked with Tony. You should have seen them together."

Bucky can picture it perfectly: blond and brunette, both brimming with charisma. "They must have been gorgeous."

"They were. And she seemed to make him happy for a while. I liked that part," Steve says with a shrug. "But they were so busy, her with Hollywood and Tony with his adventures plus the stuff for Fury that they eventually broke up. Why are we talking about Lauren Lake, anyway?"

"I'm trying to make a point," Bucky says. He has to concede that the conversation got away from him. "You do admit that you're easily jealous."

Steve shrugs again, but his ears are pink.

"Tony's a popular and charming guy, right?" Bucky asks. He's going somewhere with this.

It makes Steve scoffs in obvious agreement. 

"He's been for a while, so he gets hit on all the time. Plus he enjoys flirting, even just for fun, because he loves making people smile and flush, correct?"

"Yes." Steve definitely doesn't like that part, that much is clear.

"Has Tony ever cheated on his girlfriends, that you know?"

"What?" Steve exclaims, recoiling. "No!"

He sounds outraged at the suggestion.

"Not even in the end with Lauren, when they didn't see each other because they were busy?" Bucky insists.

"No, no, Tony wouldn't do something like that," Steve says. 

"I totally agree, just to be clear," Bucky says. "So you don't think he'd cheat on us with someone new."

"No, he wouldn't," Steve replies, adamant. "He'd break it off before hooking up with someone else."

"Why the hell are you so jealous, then?" Bucky asks. "If you trust him, then why does it bother you so much when he talks with someone pretty?"

"It's got nothing to do with not trusting Tony," Steve says. "It's just that… that he's finally mine. Ours. They can't have him."

"Steve, I get it. I'm not one for sharing either, present situation excluded. But you have to cool it down, he's doing nothing wrong. Do you want to change who he is? Because I'm sorry, Babe, but Tony's a charmer."

"I know, I know," Steve says with a wary sigh. "And you're not much better, sometimes."

Bucky chuckles and bumps shoulders with Steve. "We can't all be as inept at you."

"Shut up," Steve says, bumping back. He's not arguing the point.

"You're lucky Tony finds it funny. For the moment."

Steve turns to look at him, frowning. "You think it bothers him?"

"You say it has nothing to do with trust. But it sure looks as if you expect he'll stray, given half a chance. How do you think that feels?" Bucky asks. "Mmm. If I ask for directions to the woman selling bread, who happens to be young and pretty, will my boyfriend throw a fit again?"

"I'm not that bad?" The questioning tone is telling.

"You are," Bucky confirms. "I'm warning you now, Steve, if I talk to a guy and you pull that kind of attitude with me? I won't be as patient as he is."

Steve looks chastised. "Didn't realize it was such a problem. I do trust him, Buck. I swear."

"Then act like it. Let other people have two minutes of his attention, and then go on with their days feeling better for it, while you know that he's going home with you. That he loves you, and they mean nothing."

"I'll try," Steve says. "But it's hard, you know? Everyone wants him."

"Have you seen him? Plus the fame and money? Of course they do."

"I don't care about that," Steve says, sounding annoyed. "He's a wonderful person, so generous."

"I know, he's great," Bucky says. "We're lucky bastards. And anyhoo, now everyone wants you, too. Does he go all caveman when you get hit on?"

"No," Steve admits. "He even seems to like it. Or it's just that it's funny for him to see me squirm."

"He's not mocking, he's smug," Bucky says.

"That he's the one I go home with?"

"You've got it."

Steve is silent for a minute. "It's new, all of this. It's hard to believe some days that I get to be with the two of you, and that you like me back. Sometimes I think it's all an elaborate dream, especially this," he says, gesturing at himself. 

"Not just like you back, love you back. And always remember it started before you became the epitome of male perfection. You're amazing, Steve. I don't know what Tony or I need to do to reassure you-"

"Gosh, no, please. It's my issues, I'll work on them." He stays silent for long seconds. "Thanks for telling me, I really don't want Tony to think I don't trust him. Same for you," Steve says.

"It's fine. If you say you'll try, that's all I ask for," Bucky replies. Tony's been infinitely patient, but if Steve can ease off the possessive act, it will be better for everyone. Heck, even Pepper had rolled her eyes at the attitude lately. 

Meanwhile, a military truck coming from Tione reaches the crossroad just below Giovanna's house, and stops at the control point. Bucky observes as the driver and the guard discuss, while another man checks the papers. He wishes he could see what it's carrying, under the tarped cargo area. Is it armament? Plane parts? Maybe Arsenal armor components? If they are even going to the factory Spini told them about at all. Check finished, the truck leaves towards Trento with no surprise.

"I'll get Tony," Steve says.

"Yes. Bring binoculars."

Tony and Steve come back just as the truck is a minute away from reaching the critical bend.

"Steve says you've noticed the trucks going off the main road?" Tony asks, crouching by his side.

"That's the working theory," Bucky says. 

He points at the spot for Tony, who soon nods. "I see the truck."

"Once it disappears from view, slide right five degrees and count to twenty," Bucky instructs.

They wait in silence and Tony hums when the dust rises on cue. "Great."

"It has to mark the road leading to the factory," Steve says.

"We should go, have a look," Tony says.

"Tomorrow?" Bucky asks.

"Finally," Steve says. He's been ready to move for at a minimum two days, as soon as they'd seen how the convoys always went towards Trento.

At least they have something more to go on, now. 

**

Pepper and Rhode remain at Giovanna's while Steve, Tony and Bucky leave to investigate their theory. Their excuse for the outing is that Tony talked to a farmer living a way out of the village at the market - which he'd done for real, in fact. The man had offered the possibility of menial work, and since their funds are (supposedly) low, they will check it out. With this story Pepper can't join them, as she still plays the part of exhaustion. She isn't thrilled about being sidelined like that, but Giovanna has her carding some wool, and they seem to get along well. Jim stays behind to continue surveillance, just in case something changes. 

A detour to reach the road to Trento seems wise to bypass the control point. They leave at dawn and it's a nice enough walk in the cool early morning. Steve is eager and keeps walking too fast, then has to stop to wait for them. The road isn't busy, and they make excellent time. After an hour and a half Bucky spots the stone house that tells him they're reaching the 'last bend', as he's been naming it in his mind.

"Won't be long," Bucky says.

"Isn't it almost time for a truck from Riva del Garda?" Steve asks.

"Yes."

"We should get off the road, then," Tony says. 

Observing actual German Army trucks will be the perfect way to test the theory that they quit the principal street to reach the elusive factory. 

There is a low wall lining the fields, running beside the road, which offers them cover. They duck behind it every time there is a vehicle, and soon enough they are close to what has to be their target. There is indeed a dirt road forking from the major one, blocked by a metal gate. Even more telling is the small booth right next to it: a guard is sitting outside, smoking, a rifle leaning against the wall.

"Bingo," Steve says.

Without the booth and the guard, this road would be like any other. Bucky's certain they wouldn't have paid it any mind, if they'd driven or walked by it. Now it has their attention, though. But unfortunately there _is_ a guard, and from one moment to the next he's looking right at them, or at least in their direction.

"Duck," Bucky hisses, dropping to the ground. "Shit shit shit."

He's certain that the guy stilled the movement to bring the cigarette to his lips just as he looked their way.

"Dammit. Do you think he made us?" Tony asks, huddled by his side. The three of them are almost immobile, as if changes anything now that the wall protects them from sight. Bucky's heart is racing at the unexpected development.

"I think so," Bucky says. They've been too careless, and it will bite them in the ass.

"I hear something," Steve says. "There's a radio inside the booth. Someone is hailing the guard right now."

Tony checks his wrist watch and hums. "It must be the convoy. It would be right on schedule."

True, it's time for the morning delivery, or whatever those trucks do.

"The guard is on the radio," Steve adds.

"Is he mentioning us?" Tony asks.

"Not from what I can hear. I'm not catching everything, and they're talking fast. Maybe partially coded." 

Steve is not fluent in German yet, though he's progressing very rapidly as Tony tutors them at night.

If the guard is chatting with the incoming convoy, he's distracted. Bucky walks crouched behind the wall for a good forty-five feet, Steve and Tony on his heels. There are two apple trees flanking the rock hedge here that will offer camouflage. Bucky peeks up, and it's an enormous relief to see that the guard has his back to them. If he suspected something, he'd still be watching their side of the road. 

"I think we're good," Bucky says.

He uses his scope to follow what he can observe of the new road, that rapidly climbs up the mountain. It weaves and turns as it goes up, and Bucky loses it after maybe one mile. No visible factory, at least nothing he can spot through the forest that soon takes over the terrain.

"The convoy is almost here," Steve warns.

The guard is out again, opening the gate.

They sit on the grass, back to the wall, as two trucks drive by. They hear them slow down for a quick control and soon enough they are on the move again. When the probability of a sentry in the back of the trucks spotting them has mostly passed, Bucky carefully kneels to check over the rock wall. The convoy is already climbing the mountain, dust raising in the air from the dirt road.

"Way to go, Buck!" Steve says, squeezing Bucky's shoulder.

Observing details has always been Bucky's thing, and he's happy he could help. "We're lucky it hasn't rained again since the storm. I would have thought it had soaked the ground for days."

"Weather in the mountains is unpredictable," Tony says. "We got caught in the storm fifteen miles away from Riva del Garda, thirty five from here I'd say. Maybe they didn't get flooded over here."

Unfortunately the trucks have disappeared in the forest and there's no more dust trail. Either the trees block it, or it's less dusty up there. Given time and several more transport movements to observe, Bucky could maybe note something else of interest. Somehow catch a glimpse higher in the mountain.

"Do you see anything new?" Tony asks.

Frustrating as it is, he doesn't. "No."

"And you, Steve?"

"No. Not yet, anyway," Steve replies.

"Let's give it a minute," Bucky says. 

At the speed the trucks were traveling earlier, it's doubtful that they'd be observable for long, even for Steve. Ten minutes later, after scanning the mountainside countless times, Bucky lowers his rifle. 

"Nothing for you either, huh?" Steve asks.

"No. What now?" 

Unsurprisingly Tony wants to follow them. It's a given that Steve is all for that plan, too. By principle Bucky tries to be the rational one.

"Shouldn't we go back and get Rhodes and Pepper? Call Jarvis tonight to explain where we're at, and what we've found out, and return tomorrow? You know, this time with the radio to alert him or Fury if we find the place?"

"Come on James, we'll just have a look," Tony says. 

With two votes against one, they overrule Bucky. Frankly, he would always follow, and both Steve and Tony know it. The first challenge is to cross the main road, and then the open space until the dirt track slithers under the trees without being seen by the guard. The guy makes it easier for them when he sits down and leans his head back to rest it against the wall of his booth.

"Is he going to take a nap?" Steve asks, outraged. He's judgy like that sometimes.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth," Tony says. "I think that's our chance."

"Ready?" Steve asks him.

"If we must," Bucky replies.

"You can stay here, fetch help if we don't come back by nightfall," Tony says.

It would be more prudent, even the sensible thing to do, but it won't happen.

"Hell no." He doesn't trust these idiots not to dive right into trouble if they find it. "I'm coming. I'll watch the guard, you two cross first."

Steve beams. "Let's go, then!"

Without waiting one more second, Steve easily jumps over the wall and runs across the road, then hops over the wall on the guard's side too. In the rifle's sight, the man is still immobile, so Bucky gestures for Tony to follow. It goes without a hitch, and soon it's Bucky's turn. The guard is maybe sixty feet from him, and with his scope Bucky checks the man's eyes. His eyelids are lowered, but is it all the way? It could be paranoia, but Bucky thinks not. But if the soldier is still observing his surroundings, then his non-reaction makes little sense. His post is in the middle of pretty much nothing. If he'd seen Steve and Tony cross the road, the man would act. He'd be up hailing them, would shoot in their direction or would run to that radio to call for reinforcements. He doesn't. Maybe he sleeps with his eyes opened? If Bucky is to cross this road, it's not the time to dilly dally. It's with a bit of worry that he leaves his hidden spot and finally follows. 

"Problem?" Tony asks when he's by their side and there is no alarm.

"Probably not," Bucky says. "I'll feel better once under the trees and out of his sight, though."

"Yeah. Do you want to go first this time?" Steve asks.

Bucky nods. Upon checking that the guard hasn't moved, he runs half-crouched across the field until he reaches the first trees. At least here he's practically behind the booth and a lot harder to see. There's a moss-covered log perfect for Bucky to rest his rifle as he gets in position to cover for Tony and Steve as they come over. As soon as he gestures his okay, they run to him. Bucky hates the open space - especially for the first twenty feet where any second the soldier could turn his head and spot them. He doesn't, though, keeps being a frankly terrible sentry, for which Bucky's grateful. 

"Great!" Tony says when by his side again. "We shouldn't be far from the road."

"No, it's right there, see?" Steve is saying.

Bucky isn't looking over, or even getting up. He's compelled to keep watching the guard at his booth. He's sitting up straighter now, then gets to his feet, finished with his nap. A minute earlier and he would have caught them as they crossed the field. He doesn't look in their direction at all, which is reassuring, but walks briskly to the booth's door. 

"Buck, come on!" Steve insists.

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky replies.

He falls into step after them, following the path with a good pace. It has a lot of curbs, and the incline isn't important yet but steadily going up. They've been walking for maybe thirty minutes when Steve stops them, a frown on his face.

"There are men ahead," he says.

"A patrol?" Bucky asks. It could explain the laxity at the gate if the proper security is here in the mountain path.

"No, I don't think so," Steve says. "Three-" he pauses. "No four voices. They don't seem to be moving."

"Then we walk around them, through the forest," Tony says.

"That's real stupid," Bucky says. "Too dangerous." 

The vegetation isn't thick enough for his taste, it will be lousy camouflage.

"We just need to go slow and steady," Tony says. "Let's go see what we're dealing with."

Steve is already slipping between two spruces, Tony hot on his heels. The two of them are way too similar for Bucky's sanity sometimes, with their inability to let something go.

"It will be fine James," Tony says as he walks after Steve, leaving no choice but for Bucky to follow them.

It's a challenge to be silent - apart from Steve, so light on his feet even with his bulk that he moves like a ghost. They slowly follow the road from about fifty feet deep into the trees. The voices are from the passengers of one truck that stopped in the path. The second truck is absent, so it probably continued on its way up the mountain. Two men are changing a tire, while two more are watching them work. The man who's working on the wheel's bolts is speaking and the center of their attention. For sure the lot of them are not checking their surroundings and are visibly unhurried. 

"What are they talking about?" Bucky whispers.

"Can't hear much from here," Tony says.

"I'm..." Steve pauses. "Ehefrau means 'wife' right?"

"Yes," Tony says.

"He's just telling a story," Steve says. As if on cue, the three other men start laughing.

By common silent agreement, Steve, Tony and Bucky move again. May as well take advantage that the story distracts the soldiers. Twenty feet later, Steve halts abruptly, looking towards the men again. Instinctively Bucky does too, and the sole officer, a captain, is looking their way. Shit, he knew it. Bucky's heart jumps in his throat and he stays as immobile as possible. If the man spotted them, moving to take cover behind a tree or a rock would just make them more obvious. By some kind of miracle the captain turns his back to them again and returns to his conversation.

"Jesus," Bucky swears, relief letting him breathe better. 

Steve has a deep furrow between his brow. "I thought I heard something," he murmurs.

"That he heard something, you mean!" Bucky whispers back.

"No, no, like a twinkling?" 

"They're hammering the lug wrench to loosen or tighten the nuts," Tony says. 

True, the ringing of metal on metal is clear. Steve relaxes and nods.

"That's it, yes. It was probably when he tested where to hit. Let's go before they're ready to move again."

As he'll feel a lot better when they're out of view, Bucky takes the lead this time. 

It goes well enough until they reach, fifteen minutes later, a place where the road enters a tunnel.

"That has to be it!" Tony exclaims as they stop to observe. 

"I don't think so," Steve says.

Bucky has to agree with him. "The tunnel is just to go through this ridge. It's about 150 feet long, max."

"Yes. That's what I'd say, too. There are trees on the other side. I think it's just the road continuing some more. I don't hear any activity."

If they had reached the factory, there would be a lot more noise. As they approach the opening, Bucky checks out the ridge itself. The rocky formation blocking their path is steep, and it would be hard to climb. It's a shame because bypassing the tunnel would be the safer option to go forward. 

"I feel we're pushing our luck," Bucky says. "Any moment the truck behind us will show up."

"They're not on the road, those engines make a ruckus. We have time, I am sure of it," Steve says. 

"A reason more to hurry and pass this thing," Tony says. "Let's go."

They cross the approximately twelve feet wide tunnel walking close to the left wall. In the middle, their silhouettes could give them away if someone is observing the exit.

Bucky doesn't like this at all. He has his rifle up, dreading someone or a truck appearing from either side. Granted Steve would give them advance warning with his souped-up hearing, but he hates feeling in a bottleneck. If the factory is as important as they think, there _has_ to be better security somewhere. That or Hydra is supremely arrogant, which is also a genuine possibility.

At the other end of the tunnel, Steve slowly inches to the exit and pauses, observing what is waiting for them. He takes a good few minutes before falling back.

"Looks okay. As we thought the road continues to follow the mountain from here."

Tony nods. "Great."

"Let's walk in the forest again," Bucky says. It's not much, but at least it's safer. He's almost sure that on their own, Steve and Tony would casually stroll down the road.

The path is similar than before the tunnel, following the side of the mountain and slowly climbing up. They've walked for maybe fifteen minutes when Steve raises his fist and looks in the direction they came from. They stop walking and wait to hear what caught Steve's attention.

"The truck is in the tunnel," he reports. 

"It was predictable," Tony says. "Let's get to this grove before they reach us," he adds. He points to a group of oak trees, two hundred feet away, that is closer together and will offer more of a hiding spot.

They're striding there when Steve freezes again. 

All of Bucky's instincts are screaming. "What is it?"

"Heard a bell again," Steve says. 

"Fuck," Tony swears with feeling, as he crouches on the ground and touches something. "It's a tripwire."

At the same time, a flash of light - sun on metal or glass, no mistaking it - catches Bucky's attention. It's up in the very trees they are aiming for.

"Trap," he shouts, because there is absolutely no other way to explain all of this. Hydra knows exactly where they are.

He shoulders his rifles and fires towards the sniper. He hears more than he sees the shooter tumble down from his cache, but it's a moment too late.

"Tony!" Steve exclaims.

With horror, Bucky sees Tony falling on the ground, hand on his neck. Fuck!

"Oh God oh God oh God," Steve says, kneeling by Tony's side. 

Bucky's freaking out, but can't afford to go check Tony out too, too busy scanning the forest. There are at least a dozen men moving towards them, spread out up ahead, probably more on the road. "How is he?"

"Out cold, it's a dart," Steve says, voice thready. Thank God, for a second Bucky thought Tony had his throat ripped out by a bullet.

"Let's fall back!" Bucky orders. There are more soldiers that he can gun down, and they have to protect Tony. 

An amplified voice speaks up. "Put down your weapons! Do not move, you are surrounded!"

They walked right into fucking trap. Bucky knew he should have listened to his instincts! It was going too well, and way before they reached Sirmione. So many control points where the guards barely looked at their pictures. How could they have been so arrogant? There must have been another Hydra scout at the party, who warned Schmidt and Hydra that they captured Spini. Hydra knew Spini would talk and made a plan to capture them in return. Learning about Arsenal armors supposedly in the factory should have been a warning to never come close. Those maniacs want Tony, they have for years. Probably why he was tranquilized. And then as a bonus Hydra could hope for a Super-Soldier, too! Not on Bucky's watch, they won't.

Steve has picked up Tony in his arms and it makes Bucky's heart lurch to see how still their genius is. "You're sure he-".

"He's breathing," Steve says. That has to be enough. 

"Then run! I'm behind you," Bucky says. 

They might have a chance if the only men between here and the booth are the ones from the truck. That was another ruse, too: it made no sense that they'd still be changing a tire when they had a thirty minute advance on the road. Jesus. 

Steve moves rapidly, and Bucky does his best to follow. Behind them the soldiers yell and are in hot pursuit. No one is firing, yet, they are probably confident to capture them all. When they draw closer to the tunnel, Steve slows down - not even out of breath from carrying Tony - and Bucky takes point. They stop behind a boulder and Bucky curses. The truck is parked sideways, blocking the tunnel and it shelters its four men, waiting with their guns at the ready. This time, it might not be darts. 

"Oh God," Steve says. "Bucky, the others are coming fast."

He's well aware of that.

"I can get 'em," Bucky says, breathing in and out deeply to calm his nerves.

He takes his time to commit to memory the exact position of the four men. Once he fires, and hopefully gets the first, they'll duck and then pop back up to return fire. Bucky has to be ready, and hope no one on the other side spots him rapidly and accurately returns fire, or he's done for. He takes a moment to evaluate each man's stance and how confident they look in preparing his shooting order. By his side Steve is silent, which Bucky appreciates, though he's fidgety. In the background, Bucky can hear the men in pursuit closing on them; there's no time to lose.

There is no mercy to be had here, Bucky has to shoot to kill with one shot. He aims at the captain that looks like the biggest threat, inhales, exhales, then fires. It's a hit.

"One," he counts out loud for Steve's benefit.

Immediately Bucky moves to the far right of the truck, shooting the next man as soon as he reappears. 

"Two."

Bucky moves left, but either seeing his captain fall dead shook the third man, and he wants to avoid the same fate, or he has moved position. There's returning fire on his rock, way too close for comfort, but Bucky can't afford to duck. If he goes down, he will be at a disadvantage when he tries firing again, unless he moves too - which he can't, it's this boulder or nothing. 

"You are surrounded, surrender immediately!" the voice on the megaphone shouts.

Bucky glimpses what was supposed to be his last target, the one firing back, and he guns him down with a bullet to the head. 

"Three."

Only one to go, now. But it's getting so close, with the dozens of soldiers almost on them. 

"I hear running in the tunnel," Steve says, popping up. 

Readjusting his line of sight to see the tunnel, Bucky sees a shadow moving through the truck's windows. He shoots anyway, knowing there's a good chance it could ricochet, but there is a pained cry and the silhouette falls out of sight.

"I think he's down," Steve says. "At least he's not running anymore."

"Go go go," Bucky urges. 

Steve picks Tony up again and they hurry to reach the truck and slip behind, entering the tunnel. It's just in time, too, because men upon men are right behind them. There's also a jeep with a mounted machine gun. It's very clear that if not captured, Hydra wants them dead. Bucky runs to the fallen man, maybe fifteen paces in, but he's out. The bullet hit him between the shoulderblades and he didn't suffer for long.

"Come on, we have to move it," Steve says. 

The thing is, they can't. Not all of them, at least.

"You take Tony back, I'll cover you." It's a shitty situation, but the only viable option. "Be careful on the other side. The man at the booth near the main road was part of the trap. He might have called for backup."

"What? No! You're not staying here!" Steve exclaims.

Bucky is already walking towards the truck, even fires a warning shot through its window again, so that no one comes close, yet. The sound echoes loudly in the tunnel, and he hears calls of alarm from outside. Good.

"It's the only way! We can't all cross in time. If I stop firing, they'll come in and we'll be done for. Gunning all three of us down would be as easy as catching fish in a barrel."

"But Bucky," Steve says, voice strangled.

He should be in position already, taking down as many of those assholes as he can. Bucky fires another round, and there's retaliation this time, bullets hitting the metal of the truck, one even zipping over their heads. There is urgency, but Bucky goes to Steve, frozen in the tunnel with a still limp Tony in his arms. Steve is crying, and Bucky hates doing that to him. He doesn't want to die! But most of all he wants Steve and Tony to get out of this mess.

"I'm sorry Stevie," Bucky says, cupping Steve's face and wiping at the tears running down his cheeks with his thumbs. He leans up and over Tony for a firm but brief press of lips with Steve that tastes salty. He hopes it conveys everything he's feeling. 

"No, no no no," Steve is saying, shaking his head. It's agony to see him in despair like this.

"I love you so much. Always have," Bucky professes. "And tell Tony that I chose this because I love him too." He takes a moment to kiss Tony's lax mouth, heart squeezing at seeing him so unnaturally still. He sure hopes there won't be damage from the sedative. Bucky looks up at Steve again and his huge tragic blue eyes. He's still crying, and it breaks his heart. "Let me do this, let me protect you both. If I try to escape too, the three of us will die. Save him Baby. Save yourself. Do that for me."

"I love you too. I love you, I'm sorry," Steve says, kissing him again. "This is not fair!"

"I know Baby. It's war. Come on now, I need to go shoot some Nazis. Be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, God," Steve says, looking at the other end of the tunnel. He doesn't want to leave like this, of course not.

"They dosed Tony, that has to be for something bad. Protect him, get him somewhere safe. Don't trust anyone."

Bucky is thinking Giovanna might be part of the trap. A house perfectly placed like that, just over the crossroad? Where lives a lovely old lady that just happens to speak perfect English and is fine with taking in strangers? Another part of this journey that had been too easy. They should have been more suspicious.

There is more and more firing towards their position. Anytime now they might start with the machine gun mounted on the truck; Bucky can't stall the enemy forces if he doesn't have cover. With great reluctance he leaves Steve and Tony's side to find a spot where he won't be too exposed and evaluates the situation. 

It's worse than he thought. It's not a dozen men, it's at least thirty of them. And now two more trucks have joined the first, which doesn't bode well at all. Especially when a man unloads a glowy-gun and Bucky's stomach drops.

"Shit! Go!" he hisses at Steve. 

He won't be able to compete with that; those guns pack more power than rocket launchers. Panic isn't an option, but Bucky shoots the man carrying that glowy-gun right between the eyes. It’s satisfying that no one hurries to take the weapon back, preoccupied in taking cover. 

Behind him, Bucky finally hears Steve running towards the other side of the tunnel. Fast, too, way more than when he had to pace himself in the woods so that Bucky could follow. It's almost a relief that he's too busy shooting Hydra men to look at him go. At the same time it hurts so much. He clears his head and his heart the best he can, focusing on what has to be done. Bucky fires steadily, making sure not to waste bullets. He targets the gunners on the mounted submachine gun, anyone that tries to go near the glowy-gun, the men that are foolish enough to move towards him without cover. It's not that much of a challenge, they're close, but it's still so many men who know exactly where he is and are shooting back.

The truck offering him cover doesn't have any windows left and looks like swiss cheese. By habit Bucky's counting bullets and he knows he has very little left. The key is to make them count, and he stretches the seconds between every hit, to give Steve as much time as possible. He prays with everything he has that Steve will be careful, there is so much that can go wrong between here and Ponte Arche. Heck, even at Giovanna's. Will Tony wake up, or will Steve have to carry him for miles and miles? 

Bucky shouldn't be surprised when he's hit. He'd let himself think, after all, a distraction he couldn't afford. The sudden pain in his upper arm makes Bucky jerk back, and he hisses, trying to assess the damage. It burns like hell and hurts more than he thought possible. The bullet must be in his bone. Bucky slides down to the ground, back to the truck's rear tire. Before him the tunnel is blissfully empty, Steve long gone. Maybe Bucky could try to cross it too, now. Heck, he's done for anyway.

Getting up is a challenge; Bucky uses his rifle as a crutch, grunting in pain as he gets to his feet. A bullet whistles by his ear and he stumbles forward, falling to his knees.

"Fucking hell," he curses as black spots appear before his eyes. Tightening his jaw he tries getting to his feet again, but it's no use, he has no strength. 

He pants against the pain and looking down he sees the sleeve of his shirt already soaked with blood. Bad sign. Bucky should try to slow down the bleeding, but moving makes him woozy now. Darkness is creeping in, narrowing his field of vision. It's clear that he will pass out. Or is it how dying feels like?

Bucky forces himself to ignore the Hydra men shouting for him to surrender, and he closes his eyes. He wants his last thoughts to be about the men he loves, a good memory. They might not have been together for very long, but there are many to choose from. Falling asleep all entangled together. The few quiet evenings in London, before they left. Bantering on the long walk through Italy. God. He was so happy. Images of his loves smiling held firm in his head, Bucky leans forward then rears back with all the strength he has left, hitting his injured arm against the truck. 

There's a big white flash mixed with agony and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry? *hides*


	7. Chapter 7

Pain, and again more pain. There is light too, for a bit, but it makes little sense. And voices Bucky doesn't know, that he can't understand. He's so confused, a pit of worry and dread that paralyzes him. Something bad happened, and he doesn't remember; he wants to, but the images keep slipping away. Bucky's on a hard surface, and it's impossible to move. Why? He struggles to get free, and the pain returns, making him slip right back into oblivion.

**

Bucky tries to claw his way back to consciousness again, but the darkness is on and off, like a nightmare that he cannot escape. He manages to hold on to the thread of someone speaking nearby. It's too faint to understand the words themselves, as much as Bucky strains to hear. He hoped it was Steve and Tony at first, but it's not their voices. The image of Tony being shot and falling to the ground slams into Bucky, then the clusterfuck that followed. Shit. Did Steve and Tony make it out? He hopes so with all of his heart. As for himself, Bucky thought he was all but dead, but clearly not. Captured, then, and isn't that an unwanted turn of events? 

"You." The voice is close and Bucky tries his best to keep his breathing measured and his eyes closed even with the spike of fear. "You are awake. Who are you, and who sent you?"

Playing unconscious is not fooling the man, but Bucky perseveres. Until he gets poked hard in the arm: the resulting pain makes Bucky cry out. Fucking hell, that hurt! The hurt radiates all the way down his arm and in his chest and he feels as if he will puke. By reflex Bucky tries to curl in, to protect his injury, but he can't move. Since the jig is up, he cracks his eyes open and sees an angry-looking soldier peering at his face, way closer than expected.

"Answer the questions!" The man shouts, spittle falling on Bucky's face. It's disgusting, and the unexpected outrage makes Bucky sneer.

"Fuck you," he croaks out. Bucky suddenly realizes how parched his throat is, his lips dry and cracked too. 

He knew the insults wouldn't fly, so the vicious hit to his injured arm isn't a surprise. Keeping stoic is impossible, and Bucky yells in pain again. The nausea returns and he vomits bile - it's been a long time since he ate. The soldier steps back with a curse and Bucky hopes he caught him.

"Who are you and who sent you?" the man repeats.

"Wouldn't you want to know," Bucky says.

He's hit again and God, Bucky doesn't remember hurting this much in his entire life. A sob tears out of his throat and he wishes he could black out again. Unfortunately, he's not that lucky and the soldier yanks on his hair to scrutinize Bucky's face. 

"You will talk," he promises, looking at him in the eyes. There is a manic glint there that does not bode well. This man wants to break him, and it makes a shiver go down Bucky's spine. 

"I'm no one," Bucky says. 

The soldier tilts his head and pulls away, still studying him. Bucky does the same and notes the silver braid on the epaulets. A major, then.

"Name." 

In itself, Bucky's identity isn't a state secret. Heck, it's what the Army trained them to say if captured: name, rank and numbers.

"Barnes. James Barnes."

"US Army." It's said as a statement, while the man loosens his hold on Bucky's hair for good behavior. 

"No." 

It makes the major frown, suspicious. 

"Not anymore," Bucky adds. "Hired security."

That's what he was doing before being captured. Anyone near the tunnel knows it. Bucky wonders what he should say, and when. It's probably wise to stop talking now.

"Hired by Tony Stark," the major declares again.

Bucky tries not to react too much. He might not be of interest if he's just an employee, but if Hydra learns about his relationship with Tony, they'll exploit it. Bucky refuses to be a tool to hurt Tony or to lure him into a trap. Well, another trap. Hydra definitely knew they were coming.

"Yes. He points, I shoot," Bucky says. "I know nothing more."

"Who sent you here?" the major demands.

"I know nothing more," Bucky repeats. "Mister Stark decides on the itinerary."

The officer shoves him away, which makes spots dance in Bucky's field of vision. God, it hurts.

"What you are saying is that we need to ask him, then?"

Bucky shrugs his uninjured shoulder and hopes that his heart suddenly racing isn't perceptible. Did they catch Tony and Steve? Fuck! It might be a ruse, as the major seems way too detached. And why would they question Bucky if they had Tony?

"Yes, because I know nothing more."

The major huffs. "You know more than you say. Davis?"

Having been too out of it and focused on the immediate threat, Bucky missed the other man in the room. Said Davis is tall, well built, and has a white lab coat over his uniform. 

"He's not the Super-Soldier," Davis says. "No improved healing."

The accent is from the American Midwest, and it makes Bucky want to yell at him. What in the hell made him side with Hydra? At least the two men are speaking English with each other instead of German and Bucky can understand.

"The men said he has extraordinary aim," the major says.

"Natural talent, then," Davis says. "What are the instructions?"

Bucky closes his eyes and plays at being more out of it than he is. Oh, he's exhausted alright, but if they can keep talking…

"You know what the instructions were," the major replies. 

They are silent for a minute and Bucky feels his consciousness drift. Time is stretching like toffee and he's so, so tired. The pain in his arm is a living thing, though, a pulsing that doesn't allow him the relief of sleep.

"Wagner, what Schmidt asked for is _a_ Zemo. The first injection is ready," Davis eventually says.

The feeling of imminent danger that comes with that affirmation is a jolt of adrenaline and a shiver goes down Bucky's spine. Hydra makes the men - no, the tools - they call Zemo by injecting a cocktail of drugs that spell out ZEMO. It's a highly effective and supposedly irreversible brain-washing technique. Bucky's heard from Steve about how Tony's own father spent over twenty years working for Hydra without remorse, being only a shell of the man he used to be. How Howard Stark, once turned into Zemo, was in favor of forcing his son into becoming his successor. Having to kill what ended up a simulacre of his father really did a number on Tony. 

"Schmidt asked for a Zemo for the science research," Wagner says. 

"We can do that when we catch Stark," Davis says. 

Learning that they _don't_ have Tony is an immediate relief. Thank God. There's a sudden clang and someone yelps, and Bucky does his best not to react, eyes still closed. Wagner must have hit or thrown something at Davis for talking too much.

"Listen to me, Major," Davis pleads. "Sure, this guy can't build bombs or better robots. He'd make a great spy or assassin, though. An expert shot like that? A hell of a tool."

Shit, shit, shit. Bucky doesn't want to become a pawn for Hydra, a traitor. He'd prefer to die. Maybe his arm will infect; they obviously didn't treat him as they assessed his healing rate. The wound hurts in so many ways, and his body feels weak, shivery. Bucky is almost sure he's running a fever. Or it's shock, that's a probability too. Anxiety tinged with panic makes Bucky's head turn. Bucky sees two paths before him: best-case scenario, he dies from his injury or complications, or else he's tortured and turned into a puppet. It's bad either way. 

It takes longer than it should for Bucky to realize that Wagner and Davis are leaving the room, still discussing his potential fate. They don't pay him any mind, and when Bucky's sure he’s alone in the room-slash-medical ward he lets out a pained whine. He pulls on his uninjured arm, but the restraints don't have any give. Carefully, Bucky tries his left, but it's impossible. He pants as waves upon waves of agony wash over him. 

Bucky wonders how much time is left until there's nothing to do to save his arm. Maybe it's too late already, but he tries not to think about that. How long has it been since they shot him, anyway? He has no idea. Long enough for Davis to say he's not healing as expected, which doesn't bode well. Bucky's terribly thirsty, but that could be because he's been out for a while, or a direct result of the blood loss. 

To quell his mounting feelings of despair, Bucky focuses on the fact that Steve and Tony are free, for now at least. Steve is smart and cunning, and he'll do everything he can to keep Tony safe. Hopefully the sedative wore out, and Tony's fine. Hydra wouldn't have dosed him with the ZEMO chemicals from the get go; that would be stupid. No, they wanted Tony alive. That's the only reason the Hydra men didn't riddle them with bullets once they activated the trip wire and escaped the immediate trap. It would be logical to interrogate Tony on the Allies' plans first. Bucky understands more why General Fury isn't too keen on letting them run around in enemy territory. Tony knows a lot about the Allies and their technology. Not that Tony would want to talk, but torture is a powerful tool.

And Steve… no, no, Bucky hates to think about what Hydra would do to him. If Davis wants to turn a nobody like Bucky into a spy-slash-assassin just because he shoots straight, for sure they'd want to bend a Super-Soldier to their will, too. He has a nightmarish vision of Steve strapped to a table with unbreakable bonds while Davis gleefully cuts into him only to watch the wounds close. God, it's so vivid, and Bucky's aware his bleak reality is now blending with his imagination. 

"Fuck, no, no," Bucky mumbles, shaking his head. Did something move in the shadowed corner of the room, right at the edge of his field of vision? No, probably not. "Get a grip," he tells himself. 

Rational thoughts, that's the key. He's stuck here, and there's nothing he can do to free himself. Maybe, if he looks helpless, they will untie him. Bucky has to calm down, rest, keep his strength until there's an opportunity to escape, or at least do some damage. 

Nightmare scenarios are so, so easy to slip into, though. Bucky's trying not to project, not make it worse and let his fears run free. It's hard to think about good things while he's in so much pain. About other times.

Being alone in his head isn't new for Bucky. During his service, he didn't mind not having a spotter while acting as a sniper - and had a great success rate with or without - so he was often by himself. It meant that he had a lot of time to think, perched up for a better view. About many things. Bucky had tried to avoid putting too much brain power on being right or wrong, about killing on command, on the merits of men in a different uniform and other existential questions. He would have driven himself crazy. Instead, he used to muse about what he'd do at the end of the day, or the next time he'd have leave, and even how it would be to return home. 

He had thought a lot about Steve back then, in fact. Mundane things, conversations they'd had or the stupid fights Steve got into. Never in a million years Bucky pictured them together, though, so sure that Steve was not interested. But he'd imagined how they'd go see movies, or how Bucky would regale Steve with his adventures in Europe. He'd ask about Steve's job, and gush over his art. There was a comfort in knowing that Steve was safe at home. All in all, thinking about Steve took Bucky out of war and gave him something to look forward to. 

Bucky sure can't fall back on those scenarios now, because Steve is right here in the middle of the mess, and not safe at all. Dreaming of home, as in New York, is useless. If not the future, then Bucky tries the recent past. As he did just before his capture, he would love to focus on the little happy things. The very few peaceful mornings in bed that he shared with Steve and Tony. Laughing around the table at dinner with the rest of the team, their own little family. Even about crazy stunts where they came out fine. But inevitably Bucky's thoughts take an anxious turn. Who will have Steve and Tony's back now that Bucky can't protect them? They'll get in so much trouble. Worse, they'll do something stupid and end up dead. Hopefully Pepper and Rhodes can rein them in, including convincing them not to attempt saving Bucky (and play right into Hydra's hands). 

Hydra might not even wait for Steve and Tony to come back, either. Maybe they'll go after them. Did Hydra send soldiers to Giovanna's house to capture Rhodes and Pepper and are waiting for them to return? Bucky hopes Steve thinks about that and avoids the farm until he's sure it's safe. It's impossible to know.

Hydra might not be hurting Bucky right this moment, but the uncertainty is definitely another sort of torture. 

**

"It's a waste."

"No."

Bucky's hearing voices that might - or might not - be real. He can't open his eyes to check, but he doesn't care, anyway. Breathing is hard enough.

"He won't make it through the night."

That, frankly, would be a relief, in Bucky's opinion. He's given up at this point and is just waiting for the end. The pain is too much, too constant; a sustained agony.

"Maybe. Maybe not." That's the American weighing in on his survival. Davis.

The man sounds close, and… he's touching Bucky's arm? Not the one that hurts the most, anyway. There's a pinprick - almost unnoticeable through everything else - but then liquid fire spreads through his arm. Bucky didn't think he could hurt any more than what he'd reached, but he was wrong. It burns like crazy. The additional pain is excruciating, and he'd yell if he had energy left. His eyes pop open wide and he sees Davis bent over him. 

"See? Not quite dead yet," he says with a cruel smile. He has an empty syringe in hand and panic surges in Bucky at the sight. 

Fuck. No no no. Not the ZEMO formula, please no.

His breath speeds up, and he wonders if his heart will stop as the fire in his right side reaches his torso. He hopes so. Bucky doesn't want to become a tool for Hydra!

"We'll see-" Davis begins, but then sharply turns his head towards the door. "Did you hear that?"

There's a distant rumbling and Bucky can feel the cot he's lying on shaking.

"Gottverdammt!" Wagner spits out.

Then a siren starts, loud enough to hurt Bucky's ears (but what is that on top of the rest?). Both Davis and Wagner run out of the room. 

Trouble is here, and Bucky is pretty sure he knows who is creating it. The sweet, sweet sound of explosions can only mean one person. Well, one particular man causing them, and certainly another right on his heels. As much as he's pissed that they risked something so stupid, Bucky can't help but be grateful. 

On top of the alarm that is still blaring, there's a lot of yelling and shooting. There are more explosions, and then loud mechanical sounds, and the distinctive ping of bullets on metal. It's coming closer, too. Bucky would bet all that he has that it's Tony's armor, or maybe Rhode's (or both). He tries to pull on his restraints again, but he's too weak, it gives nothing. He startles when Steve's face is suddenly right above his, blue eyes wide with panic.

"Bucky! Oh my God." 

Steve is here! Or at least Bucky hopes that he's not hallucinating. But if this was a fantasy or a fever dream, Steve wouldn't be looking at Bucky's arm with horror. It's reassuring on the reality of Steve being here, but not a good sign for Bucky's condition.

When nothing happens for a bit too long, Bucky's the first to react.

"Gonna just look or get me out of here?" he slurs.

That jolts Steve into action after he winces. "Of course. Of course!" 

Steve grabs the radio at his belt first. Bucky notices detachedly that Steve's wearing the uniform Tony made him, cowl included. He looks very dashing. 

"I've got him," Steve says.

"Is he okay?" And that's Tony. It's such a relief to have definite proof that he's alright.

"Hurt but alive. I'll bring him out," Steve says before putting the radio away. He takes a moment to push Bucky's hair off his forehead, fiercely tender. It's weird how cold his fingers are, Steve runs so hot now. "It will be okay Buck, we've got you."

"I know." He could sob just at the joy of seeing Steve. But Bucky also still hurts so much, among others when his limb jolts while Steve undoes the restraints. He definitely cries for that.

"I'm so sorry, Baby," Steve sounds wrecked with guilt (he shouldn't). His eyes are full of tears, too.

"S'okay," Bucky whispers. 

"It's so far from okay," Steve replies, kissing his forehead. "I love you. I'm so sorry I left you-"

"Not the time," Bucky interrupts. He wants out of here so badly. "Please. It hurts."

"Got it. Taking you out of this place."

Bucky's bracing for being lifted off the cot - undignified, but there's no way he can walk right now - when Steve curses. He dips down, disappearing from view for a second.

"Get Stark out of that thing! I'll prepare the formula!" That's Davis, for sure, who's entering the room. 

Davis' plan derails when Steve pops up with his shield in hand that he immediately throws. 

There's a crunch and a thud, then the shield is back into Steve's hands, who's wearing a mean scowl. Bucky rolls his head and notes that Davis is either down for the count or actually dead. Hard to say. He can't find in himself the will to care. Good riddance.

"Come on," Steve says, taking Bucky into his arms, bridal style. It hurts so much that Bucky sees black spots and wonders if he'll pass out.

As Steve steps over Davis, Bucky remembers to warn him about what happened.

"He gave it to me," Bucky says.

"Gave you what?" Steve is distracted, poking his head out in the corridor to check if it's clear.

Makes sense, being in a Hydra base and highly at risk of being shot. But Steve needs to hear this in case Bucky passes out.

"The ZEMO formula. Davis injected it minutes ago."

That sure gets Steve's attention. He looks down at Bucky with widened eyes. "What?"

"He injected me with the ZEMO juice. Wanted to make me a spy for Hydra."

Steve shakes his head. "Don't worry about that. We've got you now."

"No! You know it's irreversible!" Bucky insists. "I don't want to, but I'll turn-"

"Shut up!" Steve says, harsh. Bucky knows it's part bullheadedness, as Steve always wishes to force the better outcome, but also because he's afraid. "We'll deal with that later. What's important now is getting out of here and bringing you to a doctor."

There's a loud crash and an enormous metal fist appears through a newly made hole in the wall at the end of the corridor. In seconds there's a huge opening, and the armor Bucky wished to see passes through the debris.

"Bucky!" The voice is slightly deformed with the speakers, but clearly Tony's. With a few clanking strides he's soon right next to Steve and him. The huge metal hand of the suit is eerily gentle as Tony touches Bucky's head. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

It's not the time for Bucky to say he's okay, because he's definitely not. Before he speaks up at all, Steve does it.

"Tony, we need out now," he insists.

The armor immediately straightens ups and yeah, it's massive, almost reaching the ceiling. 

"Of course. Rhodey is in the courtyard, let's go."

Rhodes _is_ waiting for them, and Bucky hears that long before he sees him. He's steadily firing from the mounted cannons on his shoulders towards another building.

"Tell me we can get out of here!" Rhodes says, still focused on his task. "I've destroyed two, but there are more coming I'm sure!"

Bucky would ask two what, but he spots other armors on the ground. So there was some truth to what Spini said, after all: they are assembling the Arsenal army in this place. 

"Steve, get Bucky out of here. We'll cover for you!" Tony says.

"Hell no. I'm not leaving one of you behind again!" Steve protests. 

"I've got armor, Steve!"

"We're getting out of here together," Steve insists. "I'm sorry Babe, this will take a minute," he adds.

Steve gently deposits Bucky on the ground, sitting with his back against a concrete half-wall that circles the courtyard. It shields him from the current action happening between Tony, Rhodes, and the Arsenal robots. A good enough protection, unless an armor shoots directly towards his position.

Bucky almost asks Steve to listen to Tony and take him away from this place. But there's a particular set to Steve's eyebrows, and he knows it's futile. Steve won't leave this time, not if he's convinced he can make a difference. 

"Be careful," Bucky says.

Steve's already unhooking his shield from his back with a grim expression. "I will." Bucky could call him on the lie, but he's certain that Steve believes he's telling the truth, so it wouldn't change anything. "Don't move," Steve adds.

Bucky feels helpless, hurt and weak as he is now. He's a sitting duck if someone appears from inside the corridor they just exited. Hell, Bucky would not even have the strength to crawl away. 

"Give me a gun, at least," he asks.

Steve nods. "I swear it won't take long."

He's getting a piece from his thigh holster and extends it to Bucky. It's the pretty little gun Tony made him, with the nacre grip. That feels like forever ago, so much has happened since. Bucky's always wanted to try the pistol, but never thought it would be in circumstances like this. Steve also gives him two extra clips.

"Thanks. Go do what you have to do already!" Bucky says. 

After a long last look, as he loathes leaving Bucky again, Steve runs towards the fight. 

Bucky feels better by having a means to defend himself. His left arm might be useless, but he'd bet that even with the light tremor in his right hand he's a good enough shot to save his sorry ass if need be.

In the courtyard beyond his wall he hears the steady staccato of the multiple machine guns from the armors, and the return fire from the Arsenal robots. Bullets accompanied by fragments of cement and bricks keep hitting the wall in front of Bucky and the one at his back, adding to the cacophony. There's also the very distinctive sound of Steve's shield bouncing around. The adrenaline brought by the fight gives Bucky the energy to slowly and painfully roll to his right arm and knees, then push up to look over the half-wall. 

It's even more of a mayhem than it sounds: Tony and Rhodes are side by side and firing non-stop at half a dozen Arsenal armors that have fanned out of the second edifice. If there are any more behind, Bucky can't see them at the moment. Steve is running and dashing between Tony and Rhodes' legs, throwing his shield at any suit that tries to advance. 

It's pure luck that Bucky turns his head at the right instant to see Wagner stumbling out of the building they'd been keeping Bucky in. His uniform is dusty, as if he just dug himself from under debris. The major is bleeding from a cut on the forehead, too.

"You!" he spits out, leaning against an archway not ten feet away. Wagner has a gun, but is not pointing it forward, his arm limp at his side. He probably suffers from a severe concussion. For the moment, all of his attention is on Bucky, even with the shootout. 

"Me," Bucky replies, slowly turning his body. His goal is to get in position to aim at Wagner incrementally. In the state he's in, Bucky doesn't trust that he could do it fast and be accurate. And if he misses, Wagner is an experienced soldier: shooting back will be a reflex, concussed or not.

"I knew you were not hired security," Wagner says. 

"I am," Bucky says. He started as such, in any case. It might not be _just_ that anymore, but it's his primary occupation.

Wagner sneers. "No one risks their lives to get a gun back."

"Looks as if they did it anyway," Bucky says. 

He doesn't have time to argue with a deranged Hydra major. As soon as Bucky is certain that his right arm is stable enough to shoot, he fires. Sniper is a particular job, and Bucky is excellent at it. His preferred way to take down a target is to hit the head: messy, but there is no ambiguity. This time he goes for center mass, even this close. Bucky can't risk a failed shot because he's shaking too much, or from having misjudged because he's shooting from the hip. The bullet hits Wagner in the heart. His eyes go round in shock, and he faceplants forward.

"That was for poking me in the arm, asshole," Bucky mutters. 

He waits for a minute, in case other Hydra soldiers exit behind Wagner, but there are none. Most probably no one wants to take part in the insane shootout in the courtyard with the huge armors. Speaking of, Bucky slowly retakes his position over the wall to watch where they're at with destroying the Arsenal robots, and hopefully get out of the base ASAP.

Steve is still throwing his shield to help Tony and Rhodes. His aim is spectacular, and after half a dozen attempts that Bucky observes, it's clear that hitting the tiny heads of the Arsenal armors doesn't give much results. But then Steve catches one in the neck, below the raised sort-of collar, and it disables the suit immediately. Unfortunately, the shield is now stuck in a now scrapped robot that has fallen down on the other side of the courtyard. 

Steve stays immobile for a bit too long, surprised that the shield isn't coming back as usual, and he almost gets shot. Rhodes thankfully fires at the culprit, which gives Steve time to move out of immediate danger, diving behind Tony. 

"Go get Bucky and get out, Steve!" Tony shouts.

Bucky can see the exact moment Steve decides to do something stupid. It's in the way he throws his shoulders back: Bucky's seen the move too many times to count.

"Oh shit," Bucky says, getting ready to provide cover fire while leaning on his wall.

As he thought Steve abandons his position - where at least Tony's armored legs gave a little protection - and dashes for his shield. It's incredibly dangerous and Bucky's heart almost stops at seeing him run towards danger like that. One of the Arsenal armor has noticed the maneuver and attempts to gun Steve down. It takes two shots - he's shaking a lot more than expected - but Bucky hits the robot's neck, making it jolt backwards. Not down, but damaged enough to take its aim off Steve.

Both Rhodes and Tony have reacted to Steve's crazy stunt by redoubling their shooting. They are aiming away from Steve's intended target, but it's still incredibly dangerous by the ricochets alone. Completing his dash with a long jump, Steve immediately disloges his shield from the downed robot. Instead of falling back with it, though, he turns towards another armor not six feet away from him. Bucky expects a throw, but instead Steve takes a running leap to jab the shield into the new robot's neck in a downward chopping motion with both hands. Thankfully, it gives the same result, the suit crumbling. Does Steve quit there? Of course not. He retrieves his shield and runs to the closest Arsenal robot again. Meanwhile, Tony is jumping into the fray, too, trying to draw fire on himself. 

"For fuck's sake!" Bucky mutters, doing his best to shoot the enemies having the best chance to hurt Steve. He has close to no protection, after all, as Steve's not using his shield to defend himself as intended, but to attack. What's the use of a bulletproof shield if he's constantly throwing it away?

Exhaustion is weighing Bucky down, and if it wasn't for the adrenaline, he's pretty sure he'd pass out. The good news is that even though the Arsenal robots outnumber them, they still have the advantage. It's a combination of Rhodes imitating a goddamn tank, Tony charging as if the armor makes him invincible and Steve jumping and twisting around like a lethal ballerina. One after the other, the Arsenal armors end up on the ground, useless. There are Hydra soldiers, too, but Bucky either shoots them or forces them to take cover. 

Once the last robot falls and Rhodes and Tony stop shelling, the aftermath is eerily quiet. Even the earlier alarm, in the base, has somehow stopped. Steve takes back his shield and puts it on his arm.

"Can you hear more of them?" Tony asks.

Steve tilts his head and listens for a moment. "No. Rats scurrying away, that's all."

Probably the two-legged kind with ugly octopus-like patches. 

"Good," Tony says, then walks towards the building that was spewing out robot after robot earlier.

"Where are you going?" Rhodes asks.

"To destroy the glowy weapons. Bombs for planes, ready to cause massive destruction, etcetera. Rings a bell?" Tony says. They can't see his face with the armor, but Bucky can imagine the manic focus well enough.

"Our job was to find the place and warn Fury," Rhodes says. "We did it. We came in only to get Bucky."

"But-" Tony insists.

Steve has secured his shield on his back and is rapidly coming over. He frowns when he sees Bucky kneeling behind the half-wall… where he's limply hanging on now, Bucky admits to himself.

"What the hell, Buck, I told you to stay put!" Steve says, looking pissed.

"Thank you, Bucky, for shooting the Hydra soldiers who were firing at me while I was being incredibly reckless!" Bucky snarks in a sing-song voice. "You are welcome, Steve," he answers to himself.

"Don't be a drama queen," Steve says, rolling his eyes. He takes back his pistol when Bucky offers it.

"Excuse me, you are the drama queen," Bucky protests. "It's a miracle you weren't killed."

"I knew what I was doing," Steve says as he holsters the gun. "And it worked, didn't it?"

The little son of a bitch is smirking, too. Proud of himself.

"Still dangerous."

"I wasn't going to leave Tony here with those things," Steve says. "And now we're taking you to a doctor, together." He's kneeling by his side and Bucky extends his arms, knowing it's time to get carried like a child again. He's too tired to care at this point. 

"Let's go already," he asks. 

With as much care as he can, Steve takes Bucky into his arms again and gets up. Unsurprisingly, it hurts, but what doesn't? Rhodes seems to have convinced Tony not to proceed with the base's destruction for now, because the two armors are waiting for them. Frankly, Bucky thinks Tony has a point. If they don't mess up the glowy weapons and Hydra retrieves some of them, it will be bad.

"Not making the place go boom?" Bucky asks Tony as they reunite.

"Oh I intend to, in a few," Tony says.

"What?" Steve says with a frown. "Tony, we're all getting out of here. Now."

His commanding voice is hot.

"Yes, Dear." It's so strange to hear that from a huge armor and Bucky giggles. It's hilarious to him, or he might be sliding into shock. Or both. "We're getting out into the blimp. Then I'll send back the armor remotely. Enormous boom to come shortly."

Steve's face clears and he even smiles. "Magnificent idea. Let's go."

Bucky doesn't make it to the airship before his vision narrows, black creeping in. Right after that the sound of Steve and Tony asking him to hang on cuts off, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Bucky, you didn't deserve this... 
> 
> but only one chapter left! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sound is the last thing to fade when one passes out, but hearing is also the first sense to come back. Right now noises drift in and out before they solidify into speech.

"If you are sure."

Oh, is that Tony? Yes, it must be. Someone is petting Bucky's hair and scratching his scalp, just the way Tony always does, and it feels wonderful. It allows Bucky to relax, even though he's uncertain what is happening. He doesn't hurt much at the moment, at least compared with earlier, which is a great amelioration.

"We need to act soon." And that's a voice Bucky doesn't recognize. He'd open his eyes, but he's not curious enough to make the effort it requires.

"Not too fast. There's something going on." Steve this time. 

"Steve, you know I don't want this either-" And Tony again. 

That raises an alarm. What are they talking about? 

"He's suffering from blood poisoning." The stranger seems impatient. 

Blood poisoning sounds bad, and it finally clicks for Bucky that they're speaking about his wound. It seems as if Bucky is waking up to people discussing his fate once again, but at least this time it's the good guys, not Hydra.

"Doctor, I'm telling you," Steve insists. "It looks different. He's healing."

"Steve, I wish that was true. But the doctor says we have to. It will save him." 

"Please, I'm asking for twenty minutes," Steve again. "Tony, I'm not crazy. His fever is down, the arm seems better."

"The wound was cleaned and Bucky received medication," Tony argues slowly, as if he's speaking to a young child. Bucky knows Steve won't react well.

"Goddamnit Tony!" Steve shouts. And here we go; nothing riles Steve more than being talked down to. "I'm asking for twenty fucking minutes before we cut his arm off, is that too much to ask?"

Bucky's eyes pop open. "Cut my arm off?"

"Oh my God!" Tony exclaims, eyes wide. His fingers tighten in Bucky's hair, which makes him wince.

"How are you even awake?" Tony asks. He glares at the man next to the bed where Bucky's lying, who has to be the doctor. Yes, he has a red cross on a white armband around his arm, over his uniform. Army surgeon, then. "Why is he conscious?"

"He shouldn't be!" the medic says, frowning and looking at the chart in his hand.

"Hi Buck," Steve says, smiling at him and wiping his brow. 

"Hey."

"Do you feel better?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Bucky says. 

"I'm thrilled to hear that, I am. But you're supposed to be knocked out for surgery," Tony says. "Pretty sure that takes care of the pain."

"You've got a point," Bucky admits.

"Why is he awake, then?" Steve asks. "And it doesn't explain why his fever is all but gone. They gave him penicillin only twenty minutes ago. Antibiotics don't work that fast."

"Also true," the medic says. He's examining Bucky with his stethoscope, listening to his heart, respiration, the works.

"I'm telling you he's healing," Steve says. "I know they cleaned his arm, but back in the Hydra base it smelled and the color was different."

"You think?" Tony asks, bending to look at it. He squishes his nose as if he doesn't like what he sees, but makes an approving noise. 

"His vitals are stronger," the doctor says. "But no one heals at a rate visible to the naked eye."

"I do," Steve says, wincing slightly when Tony’s sharp gaze turns toward him. 

"You do?" Tony asks, tilting his head. It's news to Bucky, too.

"In the three days, with Fury-"

"They hurt you?" Tony interrupts, raising his voice. Bucky might still be a bit out of it because of his injury, but he's furious too. How dare Fury experiment on Steve? 

"There was an accident, at first," Steve says with a shrug. "I healed fast. Very fast. I wanted to know more too."

"I just can't with you!" Tony exclaims, throwing his hands in the air.

"Agreed," Bucky says. At the same time, he's not surprised that Steve volunteered for something like that.

"I think what they gave you has the healing factor too," Steve tells him. 

Could it be? But then Bucky remembers that his mind won't be his own for much longer.

"I'm not sure you should save me," Bucky says. May it be by his own healing or otherwise.

He focuses on Steve, because he hates how this must hurt Tony. The whole saga with Howard was hard enough. Now the ZEMO formula will take Bucky from him too? 

"Shut up, of course we'll save you James," Tony says, refusing to be pushed aside for something important. "You forget that I'm a genius. I'll find a way."

A way for Bucky not to turn into a Zemo, or to reverse it. It's tempting to grab onto that hope. But if it doesn't work...

"Promise me you won't let me hurt anyone." 

If Bucky turns, he won't care about morality anymore. He'd prefer being dead than a tool for evil. God forbid he hurts Tony, Steve, or anyone on the team.

"It won't come to that," Steve says, betting on optimism with an encouraging smile. It's not enough.

"Promise me," Bucky insists, now looking at Tony.

He, on the other hand, has his jaw clenched and a serious expression. "I swear it." He's one hundred percent sincere.

"Thank you," Bucky says, relaxing. "I'm sorry to put that on you."

"I understand," Tony says. He sure does, more than anyone.

"Are we proceeding or not?" the medic cuts in.

"We're waiting twenty minutes," Tony says, looking at Steve. "And we'll see from there."

"If you say so," the doctor relents. He looks dubious and leaves after giving Bucky a shake of the head that conveys 'your funeral, man'.

"Thank you," Steve tells Tony, shoulders relaxing. He pushes hair off Bucky's forehead. "I swear it's getting better. You'll be okay."

Bucky hums. The floaty feeling he had earlier is fading, unfortunately.

"I don't know," Bucky says. "It's starting to hurt again."

"Could be that you're processing pain killers too fast for them to work anymore," Steve says with a wince.

"What?" Tony says, frowning. "Is that something else you learned during your stay with Fury, and that you forgot to share, Steven?"

Yikes, looking by the expression on Steve's face, he just got caught.

"Sorry."

"Well, that's another excellent reason to hope they don't have to cut my arm," Bucky tries to say as a joke, before he has to clench his teeth against a wave of pain. 

Jesus, he hopes it's true that there is fast healing going on here, because this will suck.

**

It hurts like a bitch for way longer than Bucky hoped it would, but he keeps the arm. Thank God.

Once he's out of danger, Bucky learns how the team put the rescue operation together. A few hours after Steve, Tony and Bucky left to investigate, Pepper saw Giovanna leave the house. It could have been to go to the market, or for any errand, but on a hunch she'd followed her from a distance. As Bucky thought, their lovely old lady was part of the trap: she went right to the guards at the intersection to tattle. Pepper had promptly run back to warn Rhodes. They'd alerted both Fury and Jarvis of the situation with the radio, packed their stuff, and got out of the farm before Giovanna returned.

Since it was too risky to have Jarvis fly the blimp in the middle of the day over an active war zone, he was told to wait for nightfall. Rhodes stole a car, and he and Pepper drove towards Trento and then back several times in hope to find them. In a tremendous stroke of luck, Steve - carrying a still passed out Tony - saw them from afar when walking back to the farm. Pepper got a pinched expression at that part of her retelling; Bucky understands that it took everything to convince Steve to not run back immediately to the Hydra base to get him. They found a place to lie low while Tony slowly woke up, and Jarvis flew in as soon as feasible. He brought the armors and the next day they were busting into the Hydra base, without waiting for reinforcement from Fury.

Bucky had been privy to the rescue itself, but passed out practically the moment they got out. He learns that they flew him to a small advanced Allies camp straight from the factory by airship. Bucky missed the explosions Tony promised, the suit sacrificed to the cause as it destroyed the stockpile of glowy weapons and every Arsenal armor still under construction. Fury is pissed, but Tony and Steve are totally unrepentant. 

As soon as Bucky was stable, they'd moved again, straight back to London. They are ten days into Bucky's recovery now, and Steve keeps giving him tragic looks when he thinks Bucky can't see. He's aware that it comes from a good place, but it rubs Bucky the wrong way. He finally calls Steve out one morning, probably because he's in a foul mood at being sweaty with the effort of putting on a simple undershirt. 

"What is it?" Bucky asks, too curt, when he meets Steve's eyes in the mirror.

Steve immediately looks at the ground, shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Nothing my ass," Bucky grumbles. "I can dress myself."

He knows he's recovering well, but he's tired that everyone - especially Steve, Bucky barely sees Tony - keeps hovering just in case Bucky needs help for any stupid thing. 

"You're doing amazing, Buck." There they are again, a complete whiplash from earlier, with Steve now sporting an earnest expression and a cheerful smile.

"I know," Bucky says with a sigh, his frustration bleeding out. He doesn't mean to be difficult, Steve just wants to help. "I should have stuck with only a button-up shirt, I'm aware. But please stop with the faces, for my sanity."

"The faces?" Steve says, slowly walking over.

Bucky sits on the bed and pats the mattress by his side, an invitation that Steve hurries to take. It's true that Bucky's been pushing both Steve and Tony away for days, worried that he will start losing his mind any time now. But if he wants Steve to talk, that means getting over his own fears and moods. Bucky needs to make a gesture of his own.

"Yes, the guilty faces," Bucky says, taking Steve's left hand in his. "You're an unrelenting cheerleader about how everything is going great when straight to my face, and for Tony too. But as soon as you think you can get away with it, you keep looking at me like I'm the most heartbreaking thing you've ever seen."

Steve deflates with a lengthy sigh and lets himself fall backwards on the bed, blinking at the ceiling. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that."

Carefully, Bucky lays down too, shoulder - his good one! - to shoulder with Steve. Maybe it will be easier for Steve to get out what is eating him up if they're not looking at each other.

"I'm not doing so bad, Baby," Bucky reassures. Physically, at least. He wishes he was as confident as he's trying to project for the rest of it. "Why the long faces, then?"

"It's all my fault," Steve says, defeated.

"That I got hurt?" Bucky asks.

"Yes."

Steve has always had a savior complex, and a tendency to take too much on his shoulders. Not for the first time he's going too far and hurting himself with it.

"We all missed the trap, Steve," Bucky says. "Every single one of us. It's not on you."

"Not that!" Steve exclaims. "Not only that. What I mean is that it's my fault you're here at all. You were out of the war. Safe. And I brought you right back into it."

Jesus. 

"You can't think like that."

"But it's true!" Steve argues. 

He's not totally wrong, of course. But there is so much more to the story than that.

"Did I look happy at home?" Bucky asks. Sure, he was mostly physically safe, but he was miserable. Steve stays silent because he can't argue Bucky seemed fine. "You know how angry I was. Frustrated. I couldn't find a job, I was drinking too much and fucking my way through the queer scene."

"No one shot at you," Steve states, stubborn.

"Well, that's what you think," Bucky says.

"What?" Steve exclaims, whipping his head to the side to look at him, shocked.

Bucky chuckles. "Let's just say that there's someone in an alley near Leroy Street that really, really doesn't like fairies. The buckshots rained a bit too close to comfort."

"Oh my God!" Steve looks horrified.

"We didn't get hurt," Bucky reassures. "But I sure never went there again."

"I hope so!" Steve is calming down at least.

"Look, you offered me an adventure on a silver platter. Of course I wanted in," Bucky says.

"Because I was the one to ask. I used you to have the opportunity. And you figured you had to play along because you've got it in your head that you have to protect me," Steve says. 

It's funny how Bucky can see his little Steve's image so clearly in overlay as big Steve is saying these words. Steve always insisted he didn't need anyone to fight his battles, or defend him. That he wasn't the strongest, and he might fall down, but he'd get back up again and could do it all day. The spirit and courage of a lion, this one, who used to be in the frame of a spiteful squirrel. But that doesn't change the fact that since they were kids, it had been instinct for Bucky to have Steve's back. And it hasn't changed because he's now big and strong. 

"Yes Steve," Bucky admits. "I agreed because it was you. And because I love you and have for years."

"See, I knew it," Steve says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He's so bullheaded sometimes. It's as if he doesn't want to understand.

"Steve. Yes, I've tagged along for you. And guess what? It's been the best time of my life."

Steve makes a skeptical sound and refuses to look at Bucky. "Sure. Leading to being shot, captured, and tortured."

He's impossible. 

"In recent days, yeah. And that part sucked, you're right. But that is nothing compared to the last few months. Come on, Stevie, don't be purposely dense," Bucky says.

"It has been quite a ride," Steve quietly admits.

"Getting together with you? With Tony? What we've done as a team with the others? Fighting Hydra? I wouldn't trade it for anything," Bucky says, reaching to grab one of Steve's hands.

Steve squeezes back and finally smiles at him. "Maybe, just maybe, the good outweighs the bad."

Bucky grins in return. "There you go."

The joy on Steve's face wavers as he takes in a shaky breath. He turns on his side, head on his arm. Their fingers are still linked and Steve's thumb moves in a rhythmic caress over his. It's soothing, probably as much for Bucky than for Steve himself.

"Leaving you at the tunnel was the hardest thing I've ever done," Steve whispers, eyes shining with tears. "You say that what happened next wasn't my fault, but I have to live with that."

"I know Baby," Bucky says, bringing their hands to his lips for a kiss. "You had to go, there was no choice. It was a trap, designed to lure us right into Hydra's filthy hands. But you saved Tony and avoided getting captured. I am very proud that I could help you do that."

"Of course you helped," Steve says. "Couldn't have made it without you. God, we were so stupid for not seeing it coming."

"I know, right?"

It's ridiculous how dense they were, when Bucky stops to think about it. A team comprising a red haired woman, a black man, Steve's new Super-Soldiery tall and blonde persona, and Tony Fucking Stark in the flesh. How could they not realize they would stand out like a sore thumb? 

But like the arrogant fools they were, they traipsed for over 275 miles through Italy with a flimsy excuse, thinking they were sneaky. Hydra must have laughed themselves sick while following their progress. There had been so many control points where the guards' eyes jumped from one to the other, only to let them go without a word. It had been so easy - too easy, Bucky realizes now - to find allies or the perfect support when they needed it, almost no question asked. Was Paolo on it? Giovanna might not have been the only plant. And let's not forget that they began this trip with Hydra info. Did the trap start with Spini? It's probable. They took the bait and dove right in.

"Frankly, the fault is probably mostly on me," Bucky admits. "I had doubts, especially in the last days, and I said nothing. I should have trusted my instincts."

"I wish I had doubts, I feel like a total fool," Steve says. "I want to say that it was well played on Hydra's part, but I hate just thinking about it."

"It felt as if we were invincible." Bucky sighs. It was a given that their luck would run out. And boy, did it. Bucky might not be too bad off physically, but the worse is to come, and he hates it. "I'm glad for the time we had."

He didn't mean to use past tense, and kicks himself when Steve's hand spasms, crushing his fingers for half a second.

"Bucky…" he says, voice breaking. 

"Sorry. It's hard to think of anything else."

"I know. It's the same for me. Even worse for Tony," Steve says. 

And isn't that the kicker? Bucky knows that when he loses his mind to the ZEMO transformation, it will break both of his partners, but it will fuck with Tony's head the most. Life is horribly cruel, really, for that man who seems to have everything. Bucky doesn't want Tony to relive seeing someone he loves falling into madness. Heck, he doesn't want it for Steve either. So Bucky's been avoiding them during the days and even uses the excuse of the arm hurting too much to sleep on his own in the guest bedroom. He hates it and keeps having nightmares that he's sure that his lovers being close would soothe. Bucky understands that his shunning is painful, he can clearly see the toll on both Steve and Tony's face every day. He hates himself for it, too. 

"I'm so sorry," Bucky whispers, rolling on his side to burrow his face in Steve's neck.

"Me, too," Steve says, taking Bucky into his arms where he belongs. 

It feels so good, so right, and it's also too much after denying himself of this comfort that he so desperately needs. If they gauge the time for the complete transformation with what happened to Howard, he has only less than five weeks left. Bucky is shaking, helpless and terrified, and also so angry. Why him? He was happy. So happy.

"We love you so much," Steve says. "Please stop pushing us away. Please. It's killing us."

"I know. I'm so fucking sorry. I love you too." Bucky might be in his last days of having all of his head, before it goes downhill. He should say it to Tony too. He's been stupid. Staying away doesn't help at all.

"Tony's searching for a cure night and day," Steve says. "He's trying so hard."

"I know."

"And here I am, not of use for anything," Steve says. He sounds wretched. "I'm completely helpless, and it's driving me nuts. So, as a favor, I need you to let me dote on you. Well, on you both."

He says the last part as if a joke, but Bucky knows Steve's too airy tone. He's unraveling too. 

"Yeah, okay, as a favor," Bucky relents. He should have understood that without Steve having to spell it out. Way to be self-centered in his own misery! "But you have to understand that sometimes I need my space." To freak out, mostly.

"Of course. Thank you," Steve says, kissing the top of Bucky's head. 

"Night and day, huh?" It makes sense that Tony would dedicate all of his energy to look for a miracle.

"Yeah. This big bed has been lonely, let me tell you," Steve says.

Bucky would bet that none of them slept decently since they came back to London. Yet another reason why Bucky was selfish in taking a different room. He probably could guilt trip Tony to bed, at the very least. Manipulative, but maybe necessary.

"I'm sorry, Steve."

"It's fine, I understand."

"Has Tony come to bed at all last night?" Bucky asks.

Steve lets out a tremendous sigh. "No. Last time I asked him to take a break, he looked me right in the eyes and flipped me off. I made a tactical retreat, because I don't want us to fight. It's hard enough as it is."

As much as Bucky would love to take a few hours to cuddle with Steve - and maybe take a nap even if it's barely eight in the morning - it wouldn't feel right without Tony. Bucky needs to stop being a coward and speak to Tony before the inevitable happens…. and at least enjoy the time they have left.

First, there's something Bucky has to get off his chest.

"Steve, I need you to make me a promise," he starts.

Steve tenses up. "I know! You don't want to hurt people, I get that!" He's raising his voice, anger having visibly simmered for over a week. "But putting that on Tony was cruel. He had to kill his own father, and-"

"I know!" Bucky interrupts, almost shouting. "I know it's bad! Do you think I want that?" He sucks in a breath and wills himself to relax. Frankly? Bucky has thought about running away and putting an end to the suspense himself. He'd make sure that neither Steve nor Tony would know what really happened, to spare them as much pain as possible. They'd never have closure, though, which is cruel in itself. "That's not what I need from you, Steve. Can you listen to me for a second here?"

"Of course, of course," Steve says, tightening his arms around Bucky. "I'm sorry. Whatever you want."

"I need you to promise me you'll stay strong. For you, and for Tony. He'll need you," Bucky says.

"Bucky," Steve whispers, sounding small and fragile in a way he's never been before.

"Promise me, Sweetheart. It will be bad for you both, I know. It would kill me to lose either of you, too, but especially you." He's loved Steve forever, after all. "But help each other."

"You're speaking as if it's a done deal."

Isn't it? Bucky doesn't want to say that out loud, but he's convinced of it. 

"If anyone can find a way, it's Tony," Steve continues with confidence.

That's the truth: Tony is brilliant. But will he have enough time to invent a cure? On the other hand, if Steve needs to believe in that scenario to function, Bucky will play along.

"I agree," Bucky says. "But you promise, right? Hypothetically speaking?"

"I promise," Steve says, kissing Bucky's hair again. "We'd be strong for each other. But there won't be a need for that, because you'll be right here with us."

"Alright," Bucky concedes. He taps on Steve's chest with their joined hands. "Come on. Let's go see what he's doing."

"Yes, okay. Thanks Buck."

**

Tony has refitted parts of his garage into a chemistry lab, or close enough. He'd worked at Oxford University at first, but soon the necessary material and chemicals for his experiments migrated here. From what Bucky heard, it's mainly because Tony became more and more frustrated at Oxford's idea of "proper opening hours". Also by the time he'd lose each day commuting there from the London house. Since Tony's rich, he solved his problem with the liberal application of money. Pepper told Bucky that the man who loaned most of the equipment was almost crying in joy: what Tony promised will fund his research for at least two years.

When Steve and Bucky enter the garage, Tony is turning the pages from his notebook while muttering to himself. He's so focused on his work that he doesn't react to their approach until they're by his side and Steve clears his throat.

"What?" Tony says, distracted. He looks up, though, and upon seeing Bucky he smiles.

"Hey, hi!"

Tony's normally very put together, but his hair is up in tufts, as if he's been tugging on it. There are dark circles under his eyes, and the rumpled clothes confirm that he hasn't been sleeping. He's, of course, absolutely gorgeous anyway, and, by no other fault than his own, Bucky has missed him. Steve kept trying to engage with Bucky, even when pushed away, but Tony's been at the University or in here practically all week. 

"Hi Darling," Bucky says softly. 

He opens his arms and there's no hesitation, Tony immediately closes the distance. They cling to each other, and Steve embraces them both. After a minute of taking comfort in the closeness, and Bucky trying his best not to shake apart, Steve squeezes a last time and kisses their temples in succession.

"I think you two need to talk," Steve says before walking to Rhodes's armor in the back of the garage. 

He's right, but Bucky doesn't know how to say the hard things about the ZEMO situation. How he's scared because Bucky's convinced there is no cure, so Tony should not feel guilty if he doesn't find one. That Bucky knows Tony will blame himself anyway, and it breaks his heart. But he can start with the down-to-earth truth.

"I've missed you," Bucky says. "Sorry I've been an ass."

"You weren't," Tony replies, tightening his hold. "But I've missed you too." They sway lightly side to side, getting their emotions under control before letting go. Tony looks him up and down and nods appreciatively. "You look good."

"The arm is coming along great," Bucky says. "Stiff and sore, and my range of movement is still limited, but it's getting better."

Frankly, it's better than he ever hoped for. The medic in Fury's base - in France or Switzerland, he isn't sure - had seriously doubted the decision of not cutting Bucky's arm. But two days later, when they'd left in the blimp, he was gobsmacked and calling it a miracle. 

"That's fantastic," Tony says with a nod."I didn't know the ZEMO formula could do that, but it explains how my dad looked surprisingly young and strong."

See? That's one reason why Bucky loves Tony so much. Everyone knows he's a genius, but Tony doesn't play stupid either: no ignoring the elephant in the room with him. There's a screech of metal and Bucky turns to the far side of the garage in surprise. Steve is standing under one arm of Rhodes' armor and is pushing it up in the air, lowering and then pushing up again.

"Is he doing weights using the suit?" Bucky asks, bewildered.

Tony huffs in amusement. "Yeah, he's been doing that." 

"Weirdo," Bucky says, though he must admit it's creative. When non-powered like that, just the arm of the armor must be a couple hundred pounds.

"He's been going a bit stir crazy, I'm afraid," Tony says.

"Yeah," Bucky says with a grimace. "Me sulking sure didn't help. He needs a project. Maybe you could have him draw something for Marvel Magazine?"

"That's a good idea," Tony says with a nod. "I'll talk with Pepper."

"If she can find a project for me, too, I'd appreciate it. I can't draw for shit, but I'm not bad with numbers." Bucky can't continue just stewing in his head, waiting for the inevitable.

"Oh! I know what you could start with!" Tony says, walking to a series of crates by the wall.

Bucky recognizes the boxes where they store equipment on the blimp. There's a suspicious shining lightness when Tony cracks the first crate open - did he bring back glowing weapons, somehow?- but those questions vanish almost immediately. 

"No way!" Bucky exclaims when Tony takes out a rifle. He would recognize his baby anywhere! "Oh my God!"

Tony is grinning as he brings the Mosin-Nagant over. "Yep! Rhodes found it on a guard as we were leaving."

"Come here beautiful," Buck says as he takes in the gun, dismayed that it's dirty.

"You're the weirdo!" Steve says from the back of the garage where he's still pressing up the armor. 

Of course he heard earlier, Bucky always forgets about the super hearing.

"Please, you can't talk. You sleep with your shield right next to the bed," Bucky replies, looking the rifle over.

"What?" Tony asks, half in the crates again.

"Nothing," Bucky says, unlocking the bent bolt to open the breech. 

"Here," Tony says, lobbing him a cleaning kit. "Gonna buff all the Hydra filth off of it?"

"You bet." He's disgusted that they even touched it. Bucky pauses after a second, enthusiasm dampened. "I'm not sure you should give me back my gun, under the circumstances."

"James, I won't say I'm not worried," Tony says. "But you look fine. I remember how Howard was, for the bit when he was home before he die- before he turned? Very different."

Bucky appreciates the reassurances, he really does. But it was so long ago, and at the core he's a different person than Howard, so it's hard to compare.

"You were a child, Tony. You might not recall everything."

"Possibly,' Tony admits. "But you're not paranoid and forgetful as he was. I remember that very clearly," he adds with a nod. 

It must have been hard to see his own father lose it like that. With a wince, Bucky thinks paranoia is not too far under the surface for him either. The difference is maybe because Howard had spent six months as a prisoner with those freaks, and the ZEMO formula worked faster. 

In the back of the garage, Steve hasn't stopped his exercising. It takes a lot to tire him these days, and even more for it to show. Bucky frowns when he notes that Steve is red in the face and sweat is making his clothes cling to his body. He's pushing the limits of what he can do. What else is new? It's probably some sort of catharsis, a way to sublimate his helplessness. What is worrying, though, is that Steve's arms are shaking, and he's still not stopping. Then he makes a pained sound, one side slightly giving way under the weight.

Bucky hurries to him, holding the damn armor's arm up before Steve brains himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Bucky hisses, especially when Steve doesn't move out of the way. In fact, he's grinning at Bucky. "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"Is it heavy?" Steve asks, smile widening.

Blinking, Bucky tries to make sense of the non sequitur. Steve pointedly looks up and Bucky follows his gaze to see that he's the one holding up Rhodes armor's now. With his unhurt arm, granted, but he hadn't even noticed. And no, it's not… as heavy as it should be. It's downright easy to hold it up.

"Holy shit," Bucky says, letting go and stepping back. The armor's arm falls back in place with a loud clang. 

"Buck, I think they didn't give you the ZEMO formula. I'd bet you got something like me," Steve says.

"But you destroyed Erskine's serum," Bucky says feebly. 

"Yes, I did," Steve admits. "And there was no cube for you, with the rays. Which is why you didn't double in size, I recon. But you're still hella strong."

"And fast," Tony says, now by their side. He's rocking on his toes, a smile splitting his face too. "You got here in a blink."

"Oh." Bucky hadn't realized, too much in a hurry to help Steve. Which, now that he thinks about it, was a fake emergency, though he can't be mad at all.

"And you healed so fast, Bucky," the conniving little shit says. "It has to be it."

"You think?" Bucky asks. Could it be true? He won't lose his mind and turn into a drone or a monster?

The relief makes him weak in the knees, and Bucky slumps, sitting on his ass right there and then. He bows his head, trying to control his breathing. 

"I'm pretty sure," Steve says. He kneels by Bucky's side, putting a comforting hand on his neck.

"I've checked and rechecked your blood for traces of zolpidem, ethanol, methylchloride, ophentonyl and their derivatives, and I couldn't find any, even from the first samples," Tony says, sitting on the ground on Bucky's right. "It's been driving me crazy. I'll compare with Steve's bloodwork, okay? I think it's a solid lead. Hydra probably wanted to recreate Erskine's serum."

"Oh my God," Bucky says.

His heart is beating so fast, it's as if it will jump out of his chest. He wants it to be true so, so much. On the other hand, is Hydra going to spout out an army of Super-Soldiers, after everything? It's a terrifying idea, but not one he can focus on at the moment. Bucky's just so glad to have a lifeline. An honest chance. 

Steve puts two fingers under Bucky's chin and delicately forces him to look up at his face. His eyes are soft and he radiates happiness. 

"It will be alright Sweetheart," he says gently. 

Bucky leans in for a kiss and a hug and feels Tony closing in on his back, enveloping him with love. The three of them hold tight for long minutes, processing the wonderful news. It's Tony who is eventually the first to talk.

"God damn," he murmurs. Bucky can feel him smiling against his neck. "Two Super-Soldiers? Lucky me."

They start laughing. If it's true - please, please, let it be true - it will indeed be something else, and not just in the bedroom in the way Tony's insinuating.

They will be unstoppable.

The End

Yes, it's over! And they lived happily ever after :) I hope you enjoyed. Now time for the pretty surprise!

An aesthetic made for the story by @Nixie-DeAngel

Isn't it pefect? You can see it, love it and reblog it on Tumblr [here!](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/629322071050158080/for-gottalovev-who-won-one-of-my)

It's my apology gift to @TeganJ42, for being so slow writing this story. She has been the most patient person EVER, and always encouraging. Also a bonus for all of you who came along for the ride!

Thanks for reading ♥

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the series and of the first part of the story is inspired by the Lao Tzu quote: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."
> 
> This part's title borrows from the song "Heart and Soul", a song composed by Hoagy Carmichael and Frank Loesser, performed by [Bea Wain and the Larry Clinton Orchestra in 1938](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SDNSRKt92A) (and remade several times since, notably in part by Train in 2016).
> 
> "Heart and soul, I fell in love with you  
> Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly  
> Because you held me tight  
> And stole a kiss in the night"
> 
> Again, all of my gratitude to TeganJ42 for your generosity. I loved planning the story with you and @maniibear, who is kinda its godmother since it's a sequel to the first part we did together.
> 
> Also, thank you to Astudyinsolitude for the beta, another Marvel Trumps Hate endeavour (for MTH2019 this time!). Your suggestions were on point as always, and your cheerleading very reassuring ♥
> 
> And now that the story is all posted, another shootout to @Nixie-DeAngel for her fabulous aesthetic that can be found on Tumblr [here!](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/629322071050158080/for-gottalovev-who-won-one-of-my). I'm so happy I had the good taste to bid on her in MTH2019!
> 
> Finally, [Marvel Trumps Hate](https://www.marveltrumpshate.com/) as a whole is a gift to fandom. The 2020 edition is coming soon! Keep an eye open for it :)
> 
> I can be found on Tumblr [@gottalovev](https://gottalovev.tumblr.com/), too. One day, I'll be more active there. Maybe. But asks, new friends and chats are welcome!
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and comments, always. The pandemic has made it hard to have the spoons to reply, but I read and enjoy them all, and will react when I can, I promise. ♥


End file.
